Desliz
by anaflow
Summary: Una infidelidad puede cambiar tu vida para siempre, más aún si eres tú quien ha fallado. Advertencia: violencia y lenguaje vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

**Desliz**

Lo había jodido, había destruido mi vida, una relación de 10 años la había mandado por el escusado.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y desperté de un sueño confuso, me cayó metafóricamente hablando un balde de agua helada. No estaba en mi habitación y sentí como parte de mi cuerpo era aprisionado, ahí estaba él, mi vecino, quien vivía justo frente a mi departamento, con un brazo sobre mi vientre y nuestras piernas entrecruzadas. Temor y culpa se apoderaron de mí, como pude me libre de aquel chico y salí de la cama desesperada, cuando vi en el bote de basura un condón usado suspire. Realmente me asustaba un embarazo o una enfermedad venérea.

Ni siquiera podría afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un mujeriego, pero sabía perfectamente que era un galán y tenía toda una fila de chicas babeando por él. Y yo no tenía por qué estar con él, sin embargo, así era, estaba en su habitación donde él seguía durmiendo, lo cual era bastante extraño, no había conocido a alguien tan perezoso como yo, el reloj marcaba las 12 del día y el seguía en sueños, rápidamente me vestí y salí de aquella habitación a la que no le preste realmente atención, para luego salir del departamento y adentrarme al mío.

La angustia empezaba a inundar mi corazón y me sentía ridícula por llorar. Si bien es verdad que habíamos bebido, no estaba borracha y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. ¡Por dios! Había tenido sexo con mi vecino. Y por supuesto que eso no era lo peor, ¡no!, le fui infiel a mi novio de toda la vida, a mi novio Naruto Uzumaki, de solo pensar en él mi corazón se encogió y comencé a llorar, no podía pararlo, sentía una tensión de angustia y soledad que jamás había sentido en la vida, le había fallado al amor de mi vida.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, pude escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del celular, seguido del timbre, seguro sería mi vecino. Sasuke es un chico de 27 años y es médico, actualmente hace la especialidad de neurocirugía, han pasado dos años desde que lo conocí, justo cuando llegué a vivir a Tokio, vivimos en un condominio, y su departamento está frente al mío, así que fue inevitable no conocernos. Lo primero fue el "buenos días", seguido de pequeñas pláticas sobre el clima, el hospital, la ciudad. Pronto comenzamos a salir, en plan de amigos. Sus padres viven en Nueva York y los míos están en Konoha. Así que solemos hacernos compañía, de vez en cuando salíamos al cine, a comer, al teatro, incluso hasta de compras, por supuesto no es tan común, ya que el chico de verdad pasa bastante tiempo en el hospital.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Seguramente tuvo que ver mi falta de atención a las cosas sencillas. Verán, estoy realizando un doctorado en Ciencias Nucleares y de verdad soy buenísima en lo que hago, mientras hago lo que me gusta mi concentración nunca se va. Pero si hablamos de la vida cotidiana, no sé qué rayos me pasa, suelo olvidar mi celular en casa, he tenido que dormir 5 veces en el sillón de mi vecino por haber extraviado u olvidado las llaves, y por supuesto la noche anterior algo similar había sucedido, pero esta vez no había dormido en el sofá, sino en su cama.

Tan pronto como salí de la ducha tomé el celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Naruto del día anterior y 4 de Sasuke de hace unos momentos. Me vestí únicamente con una playera de mi novio y me acosté en la cama tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No tenía intención de hablar con nadie, por lo que apague el celular, afortunadamente mi vecino pareció entender y dejo de llamar a la puerta. Entre lágrimas y punzadas de dolor en mi corazón me quede dormida.

Debieron pasar 2 días en los que me aislé totalmente del mundo, sin embargo, tenía que asistir al laboratorio, mi proyecto no podía esperar, estaba tan distraída que Shino literal hizo todo mi experimento de ese día, por supuesto me cuestiono, estaba preocupado por mi salud aparentemente.

-Hinata, vuelve a casa y descansa ¿quieres?, yo le echare un ojo a tu proyecto, tú lo has hecho antes por mí, así que no te preocupes, cuando te sientas mejor vuelve.

\- No, yo puedo…

\- Claro que no, anda, ve a descansar. Tu nunca te has tomado un descanso. Anda.

No me hice más del rogar y camine hasta los condominios que afortunadamente no estaban tan alejados del centro de investigación donde estudio. Para mi mala suerte en ese mismo momento Sasuke llegaba de su jornada de hospital.

\- Hinata, cuanto me alegro de verte.

\- Sasuke – no podía emitir otra palabra, el solo verlo hacía que mi corazón recordará la falta que había cometido hacia mi novio.

\- Tenemos que hablar – no espero por una respuesta, simplemente tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su departamento

Nos sentamos en la sala, donde comencé a fijar mi vista en el montón de libros. Sin duda Sasuke no perdía el tiempo, era bastante inteligente en su área, todo eso respaldado por años de estudio, desvelos en el hospital y una enorme vocación.

\- Hinata, sé que te sientes mal por lo que hicimos, ese día nos dejamos llevar, de verdad quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes

\- Como puedes decirlo así.

\- Hinata, te has estado comportando rara, y yo de verdad extraño a la amiga con quien suelo platicar y pasarla bien.

\- Estas diciendo que simplemente podemos fingir que no pasó nada y seguir así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Si tú quieres…

\- Engañe a mi novio y no quiero perderlo, es el amor de mi vida – tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero sentí que no le agradó mi comentario.

\- Pues entonces no le digas nada y ya ¿quieres? – su tono había cambiado un poco, lo cual me hizo dudar de si era verdad lo que él decía.

\- Sasuke…

\- No te preocupes más Hinata, esto quedará entre nosotros, nadie lo sabrá, además ni siquiera está aquí ¿o sí?

\- Él ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo, seguro que pronto nos veremos.

Así era, habían pasado 6 meses desde vez que vi a Naruto por última vez, había sido en Konoha y en compañía de mi familia. Desde que estuvo al frente de la empresa de sus padres comenzó a distanciarse, tanto que ha pasado ya un año desde la última vez que me visito en Tokio y esa fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, no quiero decir que eso justifique lo que hice con Sasuke por supuesto, pero yo de verdad me sentía frustrada sexualmente…

\- No es razón para abandonarte así Hinata y lo sabes – sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta.

\- Sasuke por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Veamos una película entonces ¿quieres? – me limite a asentir con la cabeza, la verdad es que Sasuke se convirtió en mi más cercano amigo desde que llegue a Tokio, la confianza entre nosotros era enorme y siempre me alegro tenerlo a mi lado. Pensar que Sasuke me ofrecía que lo ocurrido entre nosotros no tenía por qué saberlo alguien más, me comenzó a resultar tentador, yo estoy enamorada de Naruto y la simple idea de perderlo me parecía aterradora. Así que decidí guardar silencio, aunque mi corazón estuviera destrozado y mi cabeza me culpara cada segundo. Tenía miedo, no estaba dispuesta a perder a mi novio…

Los días pasaron y fui incapaz de hablar con Naruto, pronto me di cuenta que era imposible ocultar mi falta, me daba miedo hablar con él, incluso en mensajes era cortante y me negaba a hablar por Skype, lo cual solíamos hacer a menudo, seguramente fue mi actitud lo que lo alerto, lo comenzaba a sentir preocupado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Naruto llego al departamento de Hinata toco tranquilamente la puerta. A un lado llegaba Sasuke con bata y hasta con el estetoscopio colgando, el rubio lo saludo amablemente, pero el médico no pudo evitar experimentar un ataque de celos, así que solo movió la cabeza. Para él rubio un total engreído, por lo que lo ignoró por completo, aun así, se sintió observado por él médico, haciendo que nuevamente lo volteara a ver casi en forma de reto, al azabache no le quedo de otra más que entrar a su departamento, azotando la puerta.

Hinata atendió su llamado encontrando a su novio con una bella sonrisa, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella. De inmediato una ola de remordimiento la inundo, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso al amor de su vida?, al hombre que tanto ama y que siempre estuvo para ella. Muy pronto sintió sus ojos humedecerse; y Naruto al verla no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, rápidamente la abrazo mientras le preguntaba qué ocurría.

Hinata comenzó a llorar amargamente, y no era para menos, ella sabía que le había fallado, si hubiera estado en total estado de ebriedad, podría intentar conseguir su perdón, pero no, ella estaba consciente y se entregó por mero placer. Y ahora sabía que en cuanto Naruto lo supiera, su vida habría terminado, pues era evidente que nadie sería capaz de perdonar algo así, el la abandonaría, y sabía que se lo merecía.

A medida que sus lágrimas crecían, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo, por más que preguntaba a su novia qué era lo que ocurría, esta no emitía respuesta alguna, su llanto era desgarrador y lo abrazaba con ansiedad. Naruto sabía que su familia estaba perfectamente bien, pues tenía una buena amistad con su primo Neji e incluso con su hermana Hanabi, por lo que estaba seguro no se trataba de eso. Por otro lado, ella misma decía adorar su posgrado, y eso no sería razón de un llanto tan desgarrador como el de ahora. Luego pensó en todo el tiempo que lo estuvo evitando, el tiempo que él se preocupó porque ella, que no atendiera sus llamadas, de pronto vino a su mente el medico egocéntrico que lo vio con odio, y entonces empezó a atar cabos. No, Naruto no es tonto. Él ya estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, un enorme sentimiento de pánico se apodero de su ser. Quería con toda su alma estar equivocado y no ser más que un pesimista que imaginaba lo peor, pero el llanto de Hinata no cesaba, y cuando escucho por fin que le decía "lo siento", entendió que su temor era verdad…

Naruto no pudo evitar llorar, y no era para menos, Hinata fue su novia durante 10 años. Cuando él tenía 17 años conoció a esa bella chica de ojos color perla, quien solo contaba con 15 años. Por primera vez el rubio se esmeró en conquistar a una chica, y cuando por fin ella le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia, el prometió que la atesoraría y que siempre cuidaría de ella. Y así lo hizo. Se comportó como todo un caballero, él sabía que la familia de Hinata era muy tradicionalista por lo que se mantuvo al margen y durante 2 años, convivían más como amigos, se tomaban de la mano y solo de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besos. Sin duda no era porque Naruto no quisiera más, es que el simplemente sabía que era más chica que él y debía comportarse, la respetaba y quería una relación formal con ella.

Cuando su novia cumplió 17 fue ella quien comenzó a intensificar los besos, y por supuesto a Naruto le encanto que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa, él se sentía más que satisfecho con eso, pero al parecer Hinata no pensaba lo mismo, pues en algunas ocasiones llego a poner las manos de su novio sobre sus curvas, cosa que tampoco desagrado al rubio.

Cuando ella cumplió 18 años le pidió de regalo que la hiciera suya, Naruto no pudo más que tragar saliva y asentir. El chico sufrió, y sufrió con ganas, pues no quería arruinarlo, no solo sería la primera vez de Hinata, también sería su primera vez, por lo que decidió hablar con su tío, al final de cuentas por algo era llamado "Ero Sennin", pero este no hizo más que meterle ideas tan pervertidas que de inmediato desecho todo lo que le dijo, jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer con Hinata lo que este le decía, así que lo único que le quedo, fue informarse todo lo que pudo de internet, y lo único en que atino fue en comprar condones. Cuando el día por fin llego, la llevo a su casa e hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Si tuvieran que ser juzgados sin duda se pensaría que fue un fracaso su primera vez, pero para ellos, fue el día más bonito de su vida, pues por fin se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Para Hinata fue mágico y para Naruto maravilloso, ellos podrían fácilmente volver a relatarlo con lujo de detalle. Para su suerte, fueron adquiriendo experiencia, y no fue hasta su tercer encuentro que Hinata conoció lo que era un orgasmo. Sin duda a partir de ese día la chica le pidió a su rubio que la hiciera tocar la cima con más regularidad, y poco a poco fueron conociendo los gustos de cada uno.

Para cuando Hinata termino sus estudios universitarios, Naruto ya era el líder de la empresa que sus padres le habían heredado y que hasta entonces "ero sennin" había cuidado para él. Muy pronto Hinata se interesó en un posgrado fuera de Konoha, y como todo lo platicaban, de inmediato se lo hizo saber, por su parte el rubio la alentó a que siguiera sus sueños, el sin duda la apoyaría, y aunque la veía dudar, él sabía que ella lo añoraba, sobre todo porque siempre hablaba de ese lugar desde que era estudiante.

Fue una noche que Naruto planeo pedir matrimonio a Hinata y con esto darle la confianza de irse con tranquilidad, pues ella en más de una ocasión le había expresado que temía que la olvidara, por supuesto él estaba seguro que eso no pasaría, por lo que pensó que proponérselo la motivaría para alcanzar sus sueños. Al final de cuentas, de verdad quería casarse con ella, ella es y siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Para cuando la noche había llegado, Naruto la quiso llevar a un bonito restaurante, pero de inmediato desecho la idea cuando Hinata se rehusó, sin duda la chica no sospechaba nada. Ella le expreso que prefería ir por un helado al centro de la ciudad. El rubio no podía ser más feliz con una chica tan simple y alegre como lo era su novia, por lo que decidió complacerla. Antes de que Naruto fuera capaz de decir algo, nuevamente Hinata lo sorprendió al decirle que agradecía que la apoyará para irse a seguir sus sueños, y que era un descanso que él no fuera el típico canalla que se atreve a pedir matrimonio solo para frustrar los sueños de otra persona, la chica no paraba de hablar y el chico no paraba de escuchar. Ella le dejo bien claro, que era feliz de ser su novia y que el respetará eso. Lo que ella no sabía era que acababa de frustrar lo que el chico estaba por hacer. Por supuesto Naruto dejo guardado el anillo en su pantalón y no se atrevió a sacarlo, lo guardaría y se lo daría hasta que el momento oportuno llegara. Quizá un poco antes de que ella acabara su posgrado. Lo que el rubio no sabía, era que, si él le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho, habría aceptado encantada…

El primer semestre de estudios de Hinata en Tokio, Naruto pudo visitarla 4 veces y ella fue 3 veces a Konoha, casi a diario hablaban y él todas las noches le escribía un dulce mensaje de buenas noches que ella respondía casi de inmediato con un montón de emoticonos cursis. El segundo semestre, Naruto solo fue una vez y ella 3. La empresa había tenido pérdidas y un par de demandas por accidentes laborales que empezaron a afectarlo, sin duda, esto empezó a absorber su tiempo y lo empezaba a frustrar, pues no quería arruinar lo que sus padres habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Para su mala suerte cuando intentaba buscar hablar con Hinata de sus problemas, ella se le adelantaba para decirle que no soportaba la vida en Tokio sobre todo por no tener tantas amistades como en Konoha y porque lo extrañaba, era un sinfín de quejas, y para cuando ella se había desahogado, él pensaba que ese día no era momento para aturdirla con más problemas de trabajo, por lo que optaba por mostrarse fuerte. Sin duda esa fue una de sus principales equivocaciones. Pero por supuesto, él no lo sabía y lo hacía con el fin de no hacer sentir más mal a su querida novia.

Para cuando llego el tercer semestre, Naruto empezó a tener más problemas que antes, por lo que se ausento, y para su todavía mala suerte, cuando hablaba con su novia, ella era quien terminaba desahogándose, a veces se volvía tan larga la conversación que la misma Hinata se quedaba dormida, y Naruto simplemente se tragaba todos sus problemas, para él nunca fue motivo para considerar que ella fuera enfadosa, aunque la misma Hinata lo reconocería después. El al contrario se sentía tranquilo de por lo menos poder escucharla y ser un soporte para ella. Sin embargo; a medida que los problemas crecían, Naruto fue incapaz de mantener esas largas charlas, por lo que poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Él estaba tan metido en sus problemas de trabajo que descuido su relación, aunque nunca dejo de mandar los mensajes de buenas noches a su querida novia, quien poco a poco dejo de contestarlos.

Cuando Hinata lo visitaba sin duda el rubio esperaba un encuentro más cercano, pero eso nunca paso, pues la familia entera de su novia la absorbía. Eran tan tradicionalistas, que la recibían con fiestas y prácticamente los Hyuga ya tenían un perfecto plan elaborado de lo que harían cuando su pequeña los visitara, por lo que Naruto solo podía unirse a ese plan, y no a todo por el trabajo que tenía.

Pero la cosa era diferente cuando él la visitaba, generalmente no salían de la habitación. Él la quería tanto que la besaba delicadamente, temía que por los pocos encuentros sexuales que habían tenido recientemente, sería mala idea ser muy acelerado, por lo que la trataba suave y de manera muy delicada. Para ella, la ausencia hacia anhelar encuentros más fuertes, pero ella era demasiado tímida para pedirlo, y no era que le desagradara esa manera, igual llegaba al orgasmo por lo menos dos veces en cada encuentro, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan lejos, la hacía anhelar cada vez más los encuentros que tenían cuando vivía en Konoha.

Tan solo un par de meses atrás la empresa de Naruto empezaba a salir adelante, y no fue hasta hace un mes que la empresa por fin empezaba a ver la luz, justo después de que la empresa liderada por Itachi, hiciera un convenio con Uzumaki, así fue como otras comenzaron a unirse, y por fin la gran empresa de Naruto empezaba a salir a flote. Sin duda el día que las cifras se invirtieron quiso compartirlo con la persona más especial de su vida, ella no respondió su llamada y el rubio no se preocupó, simplemente pensó que su novia ya debía encontrarse dormida, la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que su sueño era realmente pesado, por lo que le era imposible escuchar el celular una vez que se quedaba dormida. Lo días siguientes ella se comportaba diferente, pensó que quizá estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios, por lo que no decidió molestarla más, sin embargo, seguía comportándose de manera rara, hasta que finalmente dejo de contestar sus mensajes, llamadas, incluso correos. Fue entonces que el día de hoy, decidió venir a verla, y para su amarga sorpresa, ahora creía entender su comportamiento…


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Lemon.

Al separar su rostro del pecho de Naruto, se dio cuenta que el también lloraba, jamás lo había visto en ese estado tan vulnerable, por lo que se alarmo. No era tonto y de alguna manera sabía que ya la había descubierto.

– Naruto – su voz temblaba, y demostraba un tono de arrepentimiento.

– ¿Me amas? – la pregunta del rubio la acuchillo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así al amor de su vida? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

– Con todo mi corazón – respondió firme, pero aún se escuchaba un sonido de culpa en su voz.

El silencio inundo la habitación, ninguno se movía. Ella sabía que debía ser sincera, trago saliva y volvió a enfrentarlo.

– Naruto, yo... – fue interrumpida.

– ¡Calla!, no quiero saberlo – la voz del rubio nunca le había parecido tan grave, tan molesta.

– Pero…

– ¡Que te calles Hinata!

– Pero tengo que decirte algo importante – sus lágrimas nuevamente brotaron y no pasaron desapercibidas por él, provocando que se acercara y la abrazara con fuerza.

– Lo que sea que hayas hecho, no quiero saberlo, me vas a matar si lo haces, por favor cállate – susurró en su oído.

– Pero yo debo ser sincera – como pudo se alejó lo suficiente para encontrar su mirada.

– Si aún me quieres a tu lado, cállate y jamás vuelvas a intentar hablarlo, lo que sea que haya pasado te perdono, pero no lo digas, porque me harás mucho daño – había desesperación en sus palabras, realmente estaba afectado. – En cambio, si quieres que esto termine entonces rómpeme el corazón y simplemente dime que me vaya, pero tampoco me digas lo que paso, porque yo… yo no soy capaz de escucharlo, yo no…. – nuevamente la voz de Naruto se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Hinata no sería capaz de hablar si él había puesto así las cosas. Simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos y Naruto hundió su cabeza en el hombro y cuello de su novia y aferró sus brazos a su estrecha cintura. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el rubio ya sin lagrimas se separó de ella. Aun se encontraban en la entrada al departamento, por lo que tomo su mano para finalmente entrar y cerrar tras de ellos la puerta.

Su departamento era pequeño, en la entrada había un pequeño estante para colocar los abrigos, y casi de inmediato una cocineta blanca junto a una barra que la separaba del mini comedor, apenas una pequeña sala con un estante donde más que libros, resaltaban fotos donde el principal protagonista era Naruto, había un baño y por supuesto una recamara, dentro de esta había un baño personal y además contaba con un pequeño balcón, seguramente eso era lo más atractivo de su hogar.

– ¿Puedes preparar la cena mientras me baño? – la pregunta de su novio la sorprendió, no esperaba que siquiera se quedara con ella, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que su novio la perdonaría, así sin más y sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Todo era tan repentino, que sentía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, estaba segura que en cualquier momento la bomba explotaría y quizá con más intensidad.

– ¿Quieres algo en especial? – pregunto tímidamente.

– Sorpréndeme – dijo el rubio para luego dar un par de pasos hacia la habitación, pero como si hubiera olvidado algo regreso rápido hacia Hinata, tomándola de la cintura para darle un beso posesivo, la chica ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder. Tan pronto como la beso, se alejó dejándola más que impactada por su cambio de actitud.

Los minutos pasaron y Hinata intentó hacer el platillo favorito del rubio, al no tener todos los ingredientes necesarios, se rindió y finalmente pidió a domicilio dos porciones de ramen, los cuales llegarían en 30 minutos. Por su parte decidió preparar un té con frutas tal como al rubio le encantaba. Empezaba a sentir un poco de tranquilidad, hasta ver que Naruto salía de la habitación solo en ropa interior. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a verlo así, solo que no era la actitud que ella esperaba de el en ese momento.

Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a besarla, nuevamente de manera posesiva, en un principio se mostró sorprendida, pero luego trato de besarlo con la misma pasión. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tocar sus glúteos con vehemencia. Libero sus labios, pero solo fue para hundirlos en su cuello y con esto dar pequeños besos, lamidas e incluso pequeñas mordidas, la respiración de Hinata comenzó a alterarse, lo cual no hizo más que excitarlo y entonces dirigió sus manos a sus pechos. Esta vez no los tocaba de manera tierna, como si se tratase de una princesa frágil como solía hacerlo. No, estaba vez los acariciaba de manera más intensa, más ruda, los apretaba y masajeaba con ímpetu. Aún con esos toques, la escucho gemir, haciendo que su ego y erección crecieran, quería llevársela a la cama en ese instante, y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser interrumpido por un par de toquidos en la puerta.

De manera brusca se alejó de Hinata, y ella podría jurar que la vio amenazadoramente

-¡¿Quién es Hinata?! – lleno de ira le grito, haciéndola estremecer.

\- Yo... – sentía que su voz se había ido, y aunque se esforzó por decir que era el ramen, se quedó muda ante el cambio de actitud del rubio.

\- Se arrepentirá – Casi corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad. Esperaba encontrarse al médico que acaba de ver hace un momento. Pero en cambio era un repartidor de comida que se ruborizo al instante cuando lo vio en calzoncillos.

Para cuando Naruto regreso para ponerse un pans y tomar su cartera, Hinata ya se encontraba llorando en la cocina. El rubio entendía que no debió gritarle, pero sabía que todo se debía a que tenía celos y aunque se esforzara en negarlo, la confianza que le tenía a su novia se había roto, y no había manera para que él pudiera volver a tenerla como si nada.

Muy pronto volvió con el ramen y lo coloco en la mesa. Un nuevo silencio incomodo invadió el departamento. Hinata se esforzó por dejar de llorar, pues sabía bien que era Naruto el que debería sentirse ofendido y no ella. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, estaba segura que ella no habría actuado de la misma forma, seguramente habría indagado en lo ocurrido para luego hacer un drama más intenso, así que se sentó en su pequeña mesita frente al rubio, tratando de controlarse.

Ninguno de los dos tenía apetito, era más jugar con la comida en sí. Aquel silencio incomodo se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Hinata, ¿tú me amas de verdad? – La chica quien había estado concentrada en dar vueltas a su comida con los palillos, lo volteó a ver con tristeza, nunca pensó que él dudaría de su amor, se lo merecía, claro está.

\- Yo te amo demasiado Naruto, jamás he amado a otro hombre que no seas tú – sus palabras sonaron sinceras para él.

\- Entonces quiero que empaques tus cosas. – Dominante. Por un momento sintió un ligero temblor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – contesto tímidamente.

\- Ya no quiero que estés lejos de mí, quiero que te cases conmigo en cuanto regresemos a Konoha.

\- Pero ¿y mis estudios?

\- Son tus estudios o yo. Decídete. – Hinata podría jurar que su mirada era diferente.

\- Tu dijiste que podía tener ambas.

\- Eso fue antes de esto, Hinata, yo tenía confianza en ti. Y de verdad quiero recuperarla, pero no será hasta que me demuestres que te importo.

\- Me importas mucho.

\- Quiero hechos. Si haces esto por mí, quizá en el futuro no sienta esta inseguridad que me quema y te permita volver a que concluyas tus estudios – Sabía que el precio que él le pedía era muy inferior al que se merecía. Sin duda para ella, él era más importante que todo, incluso había imaginado que la abandonaría y con ello dejaría Tokio para irse más lejos, pues no podría soportar su rechazo, mucho menos vivir en el lugar donde arruino su vida.

\- Esta bien Naruto, yo me iré contigo – su voz sonó convincente para el rubio.

\- Nos iremos mañana mismo, así que guarda las cosas importantes. Vendremos por el resto en los próximos días.

Como si Hinata fuera una sumisa, comenzó a recoger los papeles importantes, joyería que Naruto le había regalado, fotos y adornos que ella adoraba. Justo cuando llegó a su habitación para empacar algo de ropa, lo sintió tras de ella, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura mientras sentía una dulce sensación en su cuello, donde la besaba y hacía ligeras succiones en este.

\- Naruto… – en casi un segundo ya se encontraba disfrutando de aquellos besos. No paraba de besarla y no tardo en colocar sus manos sobre sus pechos para acariciarlos, nuevamente de manera posesiva.

\- Dime hinata… tu… ¿sigues tomando los anticonceptivos?

\- No… yo… los supendí… – Comenzaba a dar pequeñas mordidas en su lóbulo y su cuello. A estas alturas ya no le importaba dejar marcas en la piel blanca y delicada de su novia. Sin dejar de besarla, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa para sentir sus pechos.

\- Estupendo – dijo el rubio mientras buscaba el broche del sujetador.

\- Desde hace un año – quiso recordarle la fecha, o quizá era un recordatorio más para ella.

\- Que bueno – El chico hábilmente tomo entre sus dedos los pezones, los cuales comenzó a mover lentamente, hasta ir acelerando sus movimientos para finalmente pellizcarlos, provocando sonoros gemidos de la pelinegra.

Una mano del rubio bajó por su abdomen hasta situarse en sus caderas para presionarla contra su erección y la otra ahora hacia movimientos lentos sobre los pezones de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? – Hinata seguía con la respiración entrecortada – ¿trajiste…preservativos?

\- Quiero embarazarte – las palabras del rubio retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿el de verdad dijo eso?

El rubio por su parte situó ahora su mano en su vientre para darle peso a sus palabras y la otra la deslizo hasta su entrepierna, con la cual empezó a rozar su intimidad. Los labios del rubio seguían jugando con el cuello femenino, donde ya le había dejado varias marcas a propósito.

\- Naruto… yo no… creo que… ahhh…. sea el momento correcto – los toques insistentes en su cuerpo la llevaban a un mundo exquisito, uno donde todo dejaba de importarle, cuanto lo había extrañado.

\- Compláceme, dame un hijo, demuéstrame que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Dicho esto, el rubio se separó un poco, la hizo girar y en un hábil movimiento retiro la blusa junto con el sostén. Ahora la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras sus manos sujetaban bien sus glúteos para dejarla lo más apretada posible a su erección. La excitación del rubio subió al sentir chocar los senos de su novia en su pecho. Apenas se separaron para tomar aire, el chico la llevo hasta la cama, para recostarla casi de manera impaciente.

\- Naruto…

\- Por favor Hinata, por favor – y entonces el rubio enterró su cara en los senos de su novia, para luego llevar un pecho a su boca para succionar, lamer y finalmente jugar con su pezón totalmente erecto.

Tramposo, él sabía lo sensible que siempre ha sido ella de sus pezones. Algo mágico de ver, no solo por sus dulces gemidos, sino también por el dulce color rojizo que sus mejillas adquieren, preciosa ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Me amas? – volvió a cuestionar, mientras cambiaba su atención al otro pezón.

\- Te amo…. Ahh…. Te amo mucho….

Nunca se cansaría de ella, la amaba, y verla tan vulnerable la hizo desearla a niveles dolorosos, por ello no quiso esperar más, y retiro de un jalón la parte inferior del pijama de su novia, para luego sin más preámbulos retirar también las pequeñas bragas azules. Al quedar totalmente desnuda, supo que no podría vivir sin ella, deslizo una mano lentamente desde su rodilla, pasando por su muslo y finalmente situando su mano en su intimidad, en su estrecha entrada.

\- Naruto…. – Estaba extasiada. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenían un encuentro que literal sentía que cada toque del rubio le quemaba de placer.

\- Sí Hinata, quiero que digas mi nombre mientras tocas el cielo – dicho eso bajo hábilmente para colocar la cara entre sus piernas, quería lamerla, probar nuevamente su sabor, y así lo hizo, pequeños besos en sus muslos la hicieron abrir grande los ojos y de inmediato los cerró al sentir la humedad de su lengua en sus pliegues, recorrió su entrada hasta ubicar su clítoris y darle atención, mientras una de sus manos la sostenía de la cadera y con la otra acariciaba su entrada.

El movimiento constante de su mano y su lengua hizo que Hinata comenzara a gemir con más fuerza, finalmente dejo de reprimirse, colocando sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de su rubio para enterrarlo aún más en su intimidad.

Sin perder tiempo empezó metiendo y sacando un dedo, luego dos. El éxtasis no tardó en llegar y el rubio lo supo cuando la chica se tensó, lanzo un fuerte gemido diciendo su nombre y sintió como sus líquidos eran expulsados.

Verla con la respiración acelerada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, hizo que corroborará lo mucho que la amaba, sin más se acercó para besarla profundamente.

\- Te amo Hinata… te amo… mi Hinata… Te adoro… – dijo entre besos el rubio.

– Te amo con todo mi ser – dijo finalmente Hinata entre suspiros.

Aún no habían terminado, y Naruto no iba esperar a que se recuperara, así que se deshizo de su pans y bóxer. La chica deseaba besar y jugar con el miembro de su novio, pero este no le dio oportunidad al abrir sus piernas y colocarlas rodeando su cadera, para de una certera estocada hundirse en ella.

– ahh ¡Naruto! – aunque se sentía bien, entendió porque en otras entregas él era delicado, realmente ella aún necesitaba acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

El joven no se hizo esperar y comenzó con suaves embestidas, tomo ambas manos de su chica y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza, el movimiento de sus senos no hizo más que aumentar su excitación y sin contemplaciones tomo uno de ellos para masajearlo, sin duda adoraba esa parte de su fisiología. Hinata estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis por segunda vez y él lo sabía.

–Di mi nombre, dilo – Naruto soltó sus muñecas para poder acariciar su clítoris, para estimularlo mientras con la otra seguía masajeando un seno hasta dar pequeños estirones a uno de sus pezones. No tardo mucho, Hinata llego al clímax nuevamente, entre gemidos agudos, logro pronunciar el nombre de su amado, como se lo había pedido.

Estaba complacido, pero él no había terminado, salió de ella y la volteo para ponerla en 4, no la dejaría descansar. Hinata entendió de inmediato, se acomodó y con sus manos se sujetó fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama. Ella sabía que esta posición volvía loco a su rubio y podía ser verdaderamente rudo, sintió la emoción correr por su cuerpo, pues si bien recordaba esa posición la habían hecho por última vez hace dos años.

Naruto coloco ambas manos en las caderas femeninas y de un solo movimiento la penetró tan hondo como pudo y Hinata solo pudo soltar un gritillo de placer. El chico comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, pero haciendo sus embestidas fuertes y profundas, haciendo que Hinata no dejara de gemir un solo instante y que Naruto no dejara de gruñir. De un movimiento más rudo el rubio hizo el cambio a embestidas a unas más rápidas, el sonido acuoso del choque de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de la pelinegra lo estaban llevando al éxtasis, quien cada vez se volvía más rudo en la manera de penetrarla, logrando con satisfacción el tercer orgasmo de su amada; por su parte, en un par de embestidas más se hundió tan hondo como pudo para derramarse dentro de Hinata, el no mentía, quería embarazarla.

No sé si esta es la manera correcta de dejar notas finales, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, ¡gracias por leer!

Mi primera historia, mi primer lemon, que puedo decir?, soy una pervertida 😝 lo siento! Pueden darme tomatazos, aunque mejor una crítica constructiva para mejorar en cada capítulo.

Respondiendo a uno de los comentarios, este es un NaruHina.


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió sus ojos y vio la luz entrar por la ventana, por supuesto el rubio no estaba en la cama, él no dormía tanto ni tenía el sueño tan pesado como ella, agradeció que no la despertará pues llevaba días que no había descansado del todo por aquellos pensamientos de culpa. Se puso lo primero que vio tirado en el piso, la playera y bóxer de su novio. Salió de la habitación y lo encontró ya vestido con un pantalón gris y camisa negra, su cabellera rubia ligeramente alborotada. No pudo evitar suspirar, su novio le parecía increíblemente guapo y sexy, sin duda ella sentía que se había sacado la lotería con ese hombre.

Se encontraba guardando en cajas libros y cosas que creía que Hinata querría conservar, llevaba una hora empacando y se sentía tranquilo de no haber encontrado cosas no deseables. Su corazón le decía que sí quizá su chica cometió algún engaño, este se había tratado a lo mucho de coqueteos, sin llegar realmente a un contacto físico, y aunque quería confirmarlo prefirió no hacerlo nunca, pues si se tratara de algo más sabía bien que lo destruiría.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto tímidamente mientras se acercaba hasta él, sabiendo bien que estaba empacando sus cosas.

\- Te ves tan erótica con mis calzoncillos – dijo un rubio esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- No es la primera vez que los uso – y entonces lo abrazo del cuello e inhalo su aroma combinado con una loción refrescante y bastante varonil. El rubio la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y luego le dio una nalgada con la mano derecha, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara, pero no para que produjera dolor.

\- ¿Eso por qué ha sido? – pregunto mientras se separaba un poco de él.

\- Por hacerme sufrir – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – metete a bañar, preparare tu desayuno.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? – La miro y entendió la respuesta, debió desayunar por lo menos hace un par de horas – no tardaré.

Hinata comenzó a ducharse recordando que Naruto se había venido en su interior. Trato de recordar si se trataban de fechas fértiles, pero no era buena con eso, ella solía tener una de esas aplicaciones donde ingresas las fechas de tu periodo y en automático la aplicación daba datos como la posible fecha de la siguiente menstruación y los días fértiles. Así que pensó en darle un vistazo a su celular, eso la hizo recordar que lo había dejado en casa de Sasuke y precisamente hoy era su día de descanso, así que podría ir a pedírselo y despedirse de él. Hasta para ella sonaba descarada la idea, pero en el celular tenía bastante información que no quería perder y Sasuke a pesar de ser el chico con el que engaño a Naruto, no tenía culpa de nada, ella se había entregado a él por su propia voluntad y además el chico se había comportado como un verdadero amigo, la había apoyado y escuchado. Él no la amaba y por supuesto ella tampoco, ella ya estaba enamorada de Naruto y así sería siempre.

Era claro que Naruto no quería saber nada del engaño que ella cometió, así que temió que en cuanto ella mencionara que el vecino era su amigo y que además se olvidó el cel en su casa, el rubio atará cabos. Mentir no era buena idea, pero una mentira piadosa como le había dicho Sasuke quizá era lo mejor que podía hacer en este caso. Así que salió de la ducha decidida a recuperar su celular.

En cuanto entró a la habitación vio a un rubio esperando por ella, quien de inmediato de un solo jalón le quito la toalla. La recostó en la cama y empezó a frotar su mano en su intimidad mientras con su boca jugaba en sus senos y pezones.

Los gemidos de Hinata no tardaron en aparecer, la conocía tan bien para saber exactamente los movimientos y la velocidad que debía hacer en su cuerpo para despertar su libido.

En cuanto el rubio sintió la humedad en su intimidad, se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y en un rápido movimiento la penetró. El actuar de Naruto hizo que Hinata se excitara por la perversión. La embestía con un delicioso ritmo que gradualmente fue aumentando hasta que ella alcanzo su orgasmo y un par de minutos después el volvió a venirse en su interior. Para Hinata incluso parecía como si tratara de hundir su pene más allá de lo posible para que cada gota de semen entrara de lleno.

Hinata quería ser madre, pero no sabía si era el mejor momento, sobre todo porque Naruto estaba actuando por celos. Ella quería que fueran padres cuando ambos estuvieran en una situación estable, y creía que este era sin duda el peor momento de sus vidas; pensaba que lo más razonable era lograr el perdón total y sincero de su novio, y si eso pasaba entonces podrían casarse y tener hijos, o tener hijos y no casarse. Para ella en estos momentos una boda era lo menos importante, y lo que más anhelaba era recuperar su relación y la confianza de su amado.

Tan pronto el rubio se retiró de la chica, la beso para después incorporarse y acomodar su ropa mientras Hinata corrió al baño desnuda para limpiar los fluidos que empezaban a recorrer sus muslos. Sin duda Naruto estaba convencido de que su novia no habría llegado a tanto con otro hombre, por lo que su corazón empezó a tranquilizarse y podría jurar que los celos empezaban a irse. Además, ella estaba aceptando sus condiciones sin respingar, acepto ser llevada de vuelta a Konoha, acepto dejar sus estudios y estaba aceptando dejarse embarazar.

Ella lo amaba sin duda y el comenzó a sentirse como un patán por tratarla así. Desecho la idea de alejarla de sus sueños; él ante todo quería la felicidad de Hinata y aunque seguía ofendido, debía reconocer que aquello no debería ser suficiente para echar todo por la ventana. Era consciente de que un embarazo por celos no era lo más adecuado, así que pensó que todavía estaba a tiempo para conseguir alguna pastilla del día siguiente y dejar que Hinata concluyera sus estudios, sin duda esta vez no la descuidaría y en solo dos años podrían casarse para tener esa hermosa familia que anhelaba con todo su corazón.

Hinata se había puesto unos jeans rosa con una playera blanca que dejaba asomar uno de sus hombros, se colocó unos converse y salió de la habitación donde vio a Naruto desempacando una caja. Nuevamente se acercó a él, esta vez con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al ver que sacaba un marco con una foto de ambos.

\- Tratando de remediar el daño – dejo el marco en una mesa y sujeto a Hinata de los brazos – perdóname nena, yo actúe por impulso y me he comportado como un patán. Yo no quiero frustrar tus sueños ni mucho menos llevarte a un embarazo para el que sin duda no es un buen momento.

Hinata no podría sentirse más afortunada y menos merecedora de aquel amor. No entendía como alguien tan bueno como él podía amarla a pesar de su falta.

-Iré a la farmacia, me quedaré hoy para ayudarte a reordenar las cajas. Más tarde podemos ir al cine, por un helado, lo que tú quieras princesa. – Naruto beso a Hinata de manera tierna y salió del departamento.

Aún no entendía lo afortunada que era, y aunque Naruto nuevamente le ofrecía la posibilidad de quedarse en aquel lugar y terminar su posgrado, ella ya no lo quería, para ella ya no era esencial. Entendió que lo verdaderamente importante era su novio quien le mostraba todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Además, quedarse en aquel lugar significaba recordar la falta que había cometido a su noviazgo, se sentía éticamente incorrecto seguir viviendo cerca del chico con quien le fue infiel. Así que decidió firmemente cortar aquellas raíces con Tokio y volver a Konoha.

En un impulso imprudente salió del departamento y toco efusivamente la puerta de Sasuke. Necesitaba recuperar su celular y despedirse de él como el amigo que fue. Casi de inmediato la puerta fue abierta y el chico salió mostrando una sonrisa al verla. En el joven albergaba la posibilidad de que hubiera terminado con su novio y ella se echara a sus brazos. Sasuke de verdad deseaba tenerla nuevamente en su cama. Aunque él quería más de ella, no se atrevería aceptarlo ni para el mismo.

-Sasuke vengo a despedirme de ti, regresaré a Konoha con Naruto hoy mismo. Y yo de verdad quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Las palabras de Hinata solo lograron hacerlo sentir incomodo, nunca había experimentado el dolor que implicaba que una novia lo terminara, él era siempre el que lo hacía. ¿Por qué ahora estaba experimentando esa clase de emociones? A sus 27 años le parecía patético sentirse triste por algo que ni siquiera era una ruptura amorosa.

-Hinata… – por primera vez Sasuke estaba dudando de sus palabras – yo no creo que deberías irte.

\- Sasuke, lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones y preferiría que Naruto no me encontrara aquí. Solo he venido a despedirme y a recoger mi celular que deje en tu departamento.

Para Sasuke fue más como un golpe, se sentía dolido por la manera en que Hinata se despedía de él. Pero su orgullo era grande y no permitiría que eso lo notara ella.

-Adelante, no sé dónde lo has dejado – y era verdad el Uchiha ni remota idea tenía que Hinata lo había dejado en su departamento, pero por su actitud despistada y dormilona sabía que era posible.

No tardo en ubicarlo en uno de los sillones. Sasuke no paraba de observarla, ahora se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era y no solo físicamente, le encantaba su personalidad relajada, ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes; sin duda Sasuke habría intentado conquistarla, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata se acercó a la puerta donde estaba recargado y le tendió una mano.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke.

\- Muchas gracias a ti Hinata.

Ambos estrecharon la mano como si fueran amigos, pero antes de que Hinata pudiera librarse Sasuke la jalo hacia él y le dio un abrazo tomándola de la cintura. Hinata lo interpreto como algo amistoso, así que correspondió abrazándolo del cuello.

-Sé feliz Sasuke – ella quería terminar el abrazo, pero el parecía aferrarse a ella.

Si Naruto hubiera visto aquella escena sin saber que Hinata le había engañado, quizá solo habría sentido celos y le habría pedido que no volviera a tener esa muestra de afecto con sus amigos. Pero él sabía que ella había faltado, y era el médico quien la abrazaba, y a juzgar por la manera en que lo hacía, Naruto entendió que no había sido solo un coqueteo. Una irá se apodero de su ser, algo que jamás en la vida había sentido, era como si un profundo odio naciera y no pudiera controlarlo.

Se acercó muy rápido a ellos, tomo el brazo de Hinata y de un solo jalón los aparto, y con la otra mano formo un puño que estrello contra el rostro del Uchiha quien del impacto y por la sorpresa cayó al piso.

\- ¡Naruto no! – la voz de Hinata retumbo con notable miedo.

\- Metete al departamento y acaba de empacar tus cosas – la voz del rubo esta vez sonaba ruda y amenazante.

\- Pero Naruto – la chica intento acercarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio se enfadara aún más.

\- ¡Que te metas, con un carajo! – esa voz llena de furia hizo que Hinata comenzara a llorar, las piernas le temblaban y si, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, fue incapaz de moverse.

\- No te atrevas a hablarle así imbécil – el Uchiha ya se había incorporado e intento acercarse a Hinata para consolarla, cosa que el rubio de inmediato impidió.

\- Aléjate de ella, te lo advierto por primera y única vez – ya tenía bien preparado el puño para azotarle otro golpe.

\- La estas asustando – dijo lo más tranquilo posible, el azabache.

\- Naruto yo quisiera explicarte… – la voz de Hinata sonaba débil y con temor, Sasuke pudo percibirlo y de inmediato pareció molesto, no le agradaba nadita verla en ese estado.

\- Hinata, no me hagas obligarte a entrar al departamento – ese mandato fue la gota que derramo el vaso, desde su perspectiva por mucho que fuera su novio no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera.

\- No puedo creer que la obligues a renunciar a sus sueños y te atrevas a infundirle temor - Esta vez Sasuke fue quien le dio un puñetazo al rubio en la mejilla.

\- No Sasuke – gritó horrorizada Hinata.

\- Te advierto imbécil, que no voy a permitir que le pongas una mano a Hinata – advirtió el azabache, no estaba seguro del tipo de hombre que era el rubio, pero había presenciado muchos casos de violencia en el hospital, donde el agresor era la pareja.

\- ¿Hinata? – la voz del rubio resonó, no de forma violenta, esta vez con un eje de tristeza, se encontraba recargado en una pared, sin intenciones de regresarle el golpe al Uchiha.

Naruto siempre fue un chico tranquilo y de muchas amistades, y vaya que lo querían, solía ser amable con todos y les brindaba siempre lo mejor de él. En toda su vida no recordaba haber tenido una pelea, a menos que fuera en clases de Tae kwon do. Solo tuvo dos novias, la primera se llamaba Shion, era muy bonita pero nunca se enamoró de ella, y la segunda Hinata, de la cual se sintió enamorado desde el primer día que la vio. Jamás en la vida había experimentado celos, siempre se sintió orgulloso de tener una relación bonita y estable. Ciertamente en estos momentos el enojo de sentirse traicionado y la imagen de aquel tipo con Hinata lo habían hecho experimentar emociones que no imagino podría tener.

Tras un silencio donde era evidente un ambiente hostil, solo sobresalía el llanto de Hinata, quien prácticamente estaba inmóvil y temblando.

-Hinata ¿me amas? – la voz de Naruto no sonaba dulce, más bien era una mezcla de furia con tristeza.

\- Si Naruto, yo te amo – contestó en automático, aun con lágrimas.

\- Entonces dime ¿por qué demonios me haces esto?, ¿acaso soy tu burla? Donde apenas me aparto un momento de tu lado y corres a los brazos de este tipo.

\- Yo solo quería despedirme de un amigo – Hinata esperaba que Naruto entendiera que ella no pensaba en su vecino de otra manera.

\- ¿Le llamas amigo a un amante? – esta vez el rubio comenzaba a asomar un poco más de tristeza que furia.

\- A ver imbécil, yo no soy su amante, y si bien tuvimos relaciones sexuales una vez, eso no significa que después no hayamos podido ser amigos – Por supuesto Sasuke pensaba que Hinata le había contado todo, sobre todo por la actitud que había mostrado el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto horrorizado, si bien podría sospecharlo jamás imagino que el engaño de su novia llegara a tanto, y que todavía con el mismo cinismo se hiciera "amiga" del tipo con el que lo engaño. En ese momento el rubio estaba desecho, no tenía ganas de pelear, no tenía ganas de discutir, solo quería encerrarse y tal vez morir.

Hinata sintió el mismo horror que su novio, sabía que esta vez las cosas serían muy diferentes, sentía que ahora si la bomba había explotado, y con ello vendría el rechazo de su novio y ella no estaba preparada para soportarlo, no cuando pensado que la había perdonado un momento antes.

Naruto camino con un semblante sombrío al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entro sin problemas. Su plan era simple, tomaría las llaves del coche y se iría a Konoha, se emborracharía como nunca y tal vez aceptaría por fin los consejos de ero sennin. O al menos eso pensó hasta que escucho cerrar la puerta del departamento, para luego sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Hinata.

\- Por favor perdóname, yo solo quería despedirme de un amigo, porque mi intención sincera era regresar contigo a Konoha. Sé que te he hecho daño…

\- Cállate de una maldita vez – el grito de Naruto hizo que Hinata se alejara con temor, lo cual aprovecho Naruto para girarse y amenazarla con un movimiento de mano – toma las cosas que necesites y espérame en el auto.

Casi como un rayo Naruto empezó a desconectar todos los aparatos de la luz y se aseguró de cerrar bien las ventanas y los conductos de gas. Hinata quien seguía inmóvil solo podía ver a Naruto tomar su pequeña maleta que llevaba con él, tomar su celular, cartera y llaves del coche.

\- Con un demonio, ¡muévete! ¿o acaso no tienes nada que te quieras llevar?

\- ¿Me llevaras de vuelta a Konoha? – pregunto tímidamente.

\- No te atrevas a intentar evitarlo porque soy capaz de meterte al coche a la fuerza, y estoy seguro que no quieres armar otra escenita ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! – sí, el rubio estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Y sí, Hinata sentía miedo, pero era más grande el miedo de que el rubio la alejara de él. Y aunque no creía que el rubio la perdonaría tan fácilmente, en su corazón albergaba la posibilidad. Fue corriendo a su habitación y tomo un par de bolsas donde había metido el día anterior los papeles importantes y cosas que de verdad necesitaría a diario. Cuando salió Naruto le arrebato las bolsas de manera grosera y con la cara le señalo que saliera de aquel departamento.

En el pasillo aún estaba el Uchiha. Naruto sintió que la rabia volvió a él y con una mirada severa hizo que Hinata caminara sin voltear a ver al joven de cabello negro.

Sasuke aunque era un verdadero mujeriego, en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en su vecina. Temía que su novio le hiciera algún daño físico o emocional, y aunque a estas alturas reconocía que de verdad estaba interesado en la chica, sabía que no había una pizca de posibilidad para que algo sucediera entre ellos, en primera porque la chica estaba enamorada del lunático de su novio y en segunda porque él no podría prometerle una relación estable, para él lo más importante era su carrera y no antepondría nada por ahora. Así que bajo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio con paso tranquilo, observando que ya estaban ambos en el auto, ella demostrando toda la tristeza del mundo en sus ojos, mientras que él seguía con una cara de que se lo llevaba el demonio, la verdad no podía juzgarlo, sabía que el tipo tenía razón de sentirse traicionado, aun así, no entendía su actuar, no tenía sentido llevársela, eso no podría resultar bien.

\- Si te la estas llevando es porque piensas perdonarla, así que deja de torturarla, no tienes derecho de lastimarla ni física, ni emocionalmente. Y juro, que si lo haces te vas a arrepentir – las palabras de Sasuke sonaron como amenaza y eso solo hizo enfurecer más al rubio, si eso era posible… El rubio no emitió respuesta, a cambio de eso, encendió el coche – Cuídate Hinata, cuídate mucho – fue lo único que el joven de cabello negro alcanzo a decir pues el rubio acelero y se alejó pronto de aquel edificio.

Apenas vi el resto de los reviews, gracias por comentar, me motivan a seguir escribiendo!

respondiendo a un comentario, más adelante, mucho más adelante, se hablará de la infidelidad de Hinata, donde hay un misterio, no diré más para no hacer spoiler jeje.

Gracias por leer a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

El camino a Konoha no pudo ser más tormentoso. Naruto no emitió una sola palabra y Hinata no se atrevió a modificar el ambiente, para lo único que rompió el silencio fue para pedir que parara en alguna gasolinera o tienda en medio de la carretera, ya fuera para ir a un baño o comprar agua. Para cuando llegaron a Konoha ya eran las 8 de la noche, Hinata se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que no la llevo con su familia, sino que aparco en la casa de él, no entendía lo que pasaba y no quería preguntar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿No prefieres que me quede con mi familia? – era lo mejor, a pesar de querer quedarse a su lado.

\- No, a partir de ahora te vas a quedar aquí, tu familia no te supo cuidar, yo sí que lo haré. No saldrás sin permiso y vas a mantener tus piernas cerradas, solo puedes abrirlas para mí, ¿entendiste? – La humillación fue grande y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de llorar – no digas eso, yo no haré eso.

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez.

\- Yo, de verdad me arrepiento, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar – ignorando sus palabras, saco una llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó – entra a la casa y date una ducha, quiero verte en mi cama cuando regrese.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!, regresaré pronto, de cualquier manera, no te puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola porque no sabes cuidarte.

\- Vas por alcohol, ¿cierto?

\- No tienes derecho a hacer preguntas, sal del puto auto y entra a la casa, y haz lo que te estoy pidiendo con un demonio – el mal genio del rubio seguía a flote, lo menos que podía hacer era obedecerlo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Sin ánimos bajo del coche, camino hasta la casa y abrió torpemente la puerta, antes de cerrar se dio cuenta que la observaba desde el coche, casi pudo asegurar que se encontraba llorando, no quiso molestarlo más y cerró la puerta.

La casa de Naruto es bastante amplia. En la planta baja se encuentra una sala color beige, un amplio comedor de madera, una cocina con un antecomedor a juego, además del estudio donde suele trabajar cuando está en casa y un baño amplio, sin tener en cuenta el amplio jardín del patio trasero. La segunda planta tiene 3 habitaciones, la principal y otras dos de huéspedes, aunque no son tan amplias como la principal, cada una tiene su propio baño, en medio de ellas hay una pequeña sala donde innumerables veces han visto películas juntos. Hinata no pudo más que recordar los bellos momentos que habían pasado en aquel lugar. Camino hasta el baño y se dio una larga ducha, cuando salió se dio cuenta que Naruto aún no volvía, por lo que busco algo de ropa, había algo de lo que ella se había olvidado con él, pero prefirió usar solo una playera de su rubio, era más cómoda y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Hinata profundamente dormida en su cama. Estaba ebrio, pero quizá no lo suficiente para olvidar, en un inicio su plan solo era ir por alcohol y volver a casa, pero cuando se encontró a su amigo de la vida, Gaara, se fueron a un bar, fue este quien por primera vez le aconsejo que terminara esa relación por lo sano, pero él no podía, el sentía que moriría si la apartaba de su vida.

Así que cuando la vio con su playera medio levantada y mostrando uno de sus glúteos, sintió que jamás podría superarla, camino hasta ella y termino levantando más la playera hasta dejar ambos glúteos descubiertos para empezar a acariciarlos.

-Te amo Hinata, te amo demasiado – decía extasiado al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

\- ¿Naruto kun? – a pesar de tener un sueño realmente pesado, nadie podría no despertar con las caricias que solo él podía propiciar.

\- Ponte en cuatro Hime – estaba soñolienta, pero eso no evito que entendiera lo que él quería.

\- Naruto estas borracho… – tal vez lo decía como afirmación para ella, entender ese cambio de humor.

\- Compláceme y ponte en cuatro – volvió a insistir

No entendió bien por qué lo hizo, pero se acomodó como el rubio le pedía, sabía que debía negarse, pero una excitación recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la demanda de su novio – ¿Así? – dijo mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Así Hime – No necesito más que levantar la playera que usaba para dejarla expuesta y sin preámbulos comenzó a estimular su clítoris y luego hundió el primer dedo en su interior – me encanta que te pongas así de húmeda para mí – fue maravilloso escuchar sus gemidos en respuesta – ¿quieres que te haga mía, preciosa? – cuestiono mientras aceleraba las embestidas con sus dedos, verla asentir con su cabeza mientras su respiración y gemidos se intensificaban lo hicieron anhelarla en ese instante. En tiempo récord se deshizo de su ropa, para luego acercarse por detrás de ella y comenzar a acariciar su entrada con su pene.

\- Naruto… – sentirlo tan cerca siempre sería una sensación exquisita, una que solo él podría provocar.

\- Dime que quieres que te coja, dímelo Hime, dime que soy el único al que quieres dentro de ti, dímelo por favor… – su voz podría estar ronca por el placer, pero sin duda también había desesperación y tristeza en ella.

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor, tu pene es el único que quiero dentro de mí, el único – y era verdad, Hinata no deseaba a otro que no fuera su rubio, ella no mentía.

\- Gracias Hime – se hundió en ella y comenzó a moverse, las embestidas eran lentas pero fuertes.

No tardaron en manifestar todo el placer que sentían, los gemidos eran audibles por parte de ambos, el choque de sus cuerpos incrementaba su lujuria y finalmente la pelinegra no pudo reprimirse para decir el nombre de su amado entre embestidas.

\- Si Hinata, soy yo quien te está cogiendo, y tú me amas, ¿verdad?

\- Si Naruto, yo te ahh… te amo mucho

\- Hina, voy… voy aa…

\- Hazlo Naruto, soy tuya – esas palabras hicieron que llegara al límite, nuevamente se metió lo más hondo que pudo y libero su semen dentro de ella.

\- Eres deliciosa – salió de su intimidad y se acostó llevándola a su lado, Hinata aprovecho y se acurruco en su pecho, estaba dispuesta a reprimir el deseo, aunque estuvo tan cerca ella no tuvo el anhelado orgasmo, pero prefería mil veces dormir abrazada de su rubio que buscar su placer. Naruto la abrazo y realmente creyó que dormirían juntos, pero eso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, al principio intento ignorarlo, pero después de que sonó 4 veces, se vio obligada a caminar por él, se trataba de Sasuke, sabía que si contestaba aquella llamada su novio enfurecería, así que ignoro la llamada y comenzó a escribir un mensaje donde decía que estaba bien, pensaba decirle que no volviera a llamarla, que se quedará tranquilo, que el rubio sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

\- ¿Quién es? – de pronto escucho la voz del ojiazul detrás de ella, se quedó sin habla, ¿qué podría decirle? – ¡Con un demonio Hinata! – lo dedujo, él no era tonto.

\- Solo quiere saber si estoy bien… – el celular fue arrebatado por el rubio, quien lo lanzo contra una pared, y por si fuera poco camino hasta este para pisarlo fuertemente hasta hacerlo trizas – Naruto ¿Qué haces? ¡Me asustas! – no le gustaba esa nueva faceta que mostraba y que cada vez mostraba más seguido.

El rubio, simplemente la ignoro, para luego volver a recostarse en la cama – apaga las luces y ven a dormir – le advirtió y al verla dudar, tuvo que gritarle – ¡ahora!

\- Tengo miedo – la chica temblaba, no soportaba verlo así.

\- Hablo enserio Hinata, acuéstate ahora mismo, o iré por ti y no será agradable.

Hinata camino en completo mutismo hasta acostarse al lado de su rubio, sabía que lo había lastimado y que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño, sin embargo, temía de sus arranques. Pronto se vio sujeta de la cintura, siendo atraída al cuerpo del rubio.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero a partir de ahora perderás todos tus privilegios. Yo nunca quise tratarte así – en un solo movimiento la volteó dejando su trasero a su merced, le propició una fuerte nalgada, esta vez sí dolió a la chica de cabello azulino. Un quejido se escuchó cuando le propició la segunda nalgada, esta vez más fuerte que la primera – no vuelvas a hacer cosas estúpidas o te dejare el trasero tan adolorido que no podrás sentarte, ahora duerme y no te atrevas a levantarte.

Solo el suave llanto que trataba de reprimir se escuchaba en la habitación, era evidente que a Naruto no le importaba, pues la ignoro, pronto se quedó dormido, quizá más por la borrachera y el cansancio del viaje.

Hinata había logrado conciliar el sueño, sin embargo Naruto no la dejo descansar, la despertó a las 7am, antes de partir a trabajar, tuvo que moverla y hablarle, al darse cuenta que no lograba que despertará, decidió tocar su intimidad y pellizcar sus pezones, fue fácil pues seguía usando únicamente su ancha playera.

El dolor la hizo despertar – Na-Naruto – dijo soñolienta y huyendo de sus manos.

\- ¿Ya despertaste princesa? – el sarcasmo estaba impregnado en su voz.

Omitió aquellas palabras y acciones que el rubio claramente hacía para hacerla sentir mal, y mejor opto por abrazarlo con ternura, con el amor que le tenía. Quizá más por la necesidad de sentir que aún no lo perdía.

\- Hinata ire a trabajar, hay comida en la nevera y alacena – tomando los hombros de la chica la alejo de si para poder verla – no te atrevas a salir de la casa, no solo quiero que mantengas tus piernas cerradas, quiero que no coquetees con nadie, ¿entendiste? – La chica no podía creer que Naruto siguiera diciéndole esas palabras tan humillantes, jamás se acostumbraría a ello – no uses el teléfono para comunicarte con ese idiota o te juro que lo mato Hinata, es más, no quiero que uses el teléfono, yo te marcare cada cierto tiempo para saber que estas aquí ¿oíste? – ¿qué podía decirle?, sabía que nada sería suficiente para él, se limitó a asentir.

Cuando el rubio se fue, ella pudo volver a dormir cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de cesar, y no fue hasta bien entrada la mañana que despertó, se encontró a Tenten, la chica que ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa, y le dio mucho gusto volverla a ver, con ella siempre tuvo buena comunicación, por lo que fue una buena distractora de sus problemas. Amablemente le había preparado el desayuno, un licuado y unas tostadas con fresas que degusto, se daba cuenta que no había comido bien los últimos días. Más tarde se dio un baño y se puso una falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa que había olvidado en aquella casa hace tiempo. Para su des fortuna no había ni un solo par de bragas, por lo que tuvo que usar uno de los bóxer de Naruto, se sentía demasiado expuesta si no usaba nada.

Espero pacientemente la llamada de su rubio, necesitaba decirle que usaría el teléfono para llamar a la universidad y darse de baja, por lo menos por ese medio, le parecía una total falta de educación no aparecer, más cuando tenía proyectos bajo su mando.

\- ¿Naruto? – contesto al primer timbre, cuando este marcó.

\- ¿Desayunaste?

\- Si, Ten-ten me preparo el desayuno – agradeció mentalmente que él siguiera preocupándose por ella, era un indicador de que aun la quería.

\- Ya veo – un silencio incomodo se creó entre ambos, por lo que Hinata se armó de valor.

\- Yo, necesito usar el teléfono para hablar a la Universidad y darme de baja.

\- Ya lo hice, pagare las pérdidas que tendrán por tu ausencia. ¿Algo más? – la chica estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que él se ocupara tan pronto de ese asunto.

\- Quiero hablar con mi familia.

\- Iremos juntos hoy – quizá eso era un buen indicio, ella sabía que él adoraba a su familia, quizá en ese ambiente él podría comenzar a tranquilizarse.

\- También necesito ropa, sobre todo interior, recuerdo que aquí cerca hay un centro comercial – se animó a decirle, no tendría nada de malo salir de compras, en lo que esperaba su llegada.

\- Pídesela a ten-ten. No te atrevas a salir ni usar el teléfono – le afectaba su desconfianza, pero nuevamente, ¿cómo podría refutarlo?, aun así, era duro.

\- No hare nada malo – dijo después de otro breve silencio.

\- Entonces obedece.

\- ¿Me mantendrás aislada por siempre?

\- Sí, no te sabes cuidar. Entiende que tú me perteneces, así que a partir de ahora yo me haré totalmente cargo. Ahora se buena chica y compórtate hasta que llegue ¿quieres?

El día fue bastante aburrido, Ten-ten le había llevado ropa interior, vestidos y zapatos. Se había dedicado a lavar toda la ropa y hacer la comida. Su rubio llego cerca de las 7, hora donde Tenten ya se había ido. Para entonces ella ya estaba arreglada, usando un vestido verde hasta las rodillas con unos huaraches color beige y su cabello recogido en un chongo que liberaba pequeños mechones de cabello.

\- ¿Por qué te arreglaste así? – fue lo primero que cuestiono al verla.

\- Para ir a ver a mi familia – le recordó.

\- No iremos hoy – dijo mientras desabrochaba su corbata.

\- Pero tu dijiste…

\- Cambie de opinión – la interrumpió – ahora, quítate la ropa, te quiero solo en bragas, ah y también suelta tu cabello.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿por qué? – pregunto confusa, no le gustaba que le hablara en ese tono.

\- Porque eres mía y te quiero desnuda – se quedó inmóvil, no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, ella de verdad quería ir con su familia – con un demonio – el chico se acercó con brusquedad cogiendo el vestido para luego romperlo, era claro que había perdido la paciencia y cordura. Hinata sorprendida trato de alejarse, pero este se lo impidió, al menos hasta que termino de romperlo, para luego desatar el sostén, liberando los enormes pechos de su novia que ella intento cubrir al sentirse tan expuesta. Lo siguiente fue cuando el chico deshizo el chongo que le había llevado cerca de 20 minutos hacer – mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca – ahora ve y sirve mi cena.

Se sentía totalmente ofendida, por lo que molesta trato de subir corriendo al cuarto, necesitaba cubrir su desnudez, acción que fue impedida, pues Naruto fue más rápido atrapándola y llevándola a la cocina.

\- Sírveme – demandante, se puso a un lado para que no tratara de huir.

\- No hay necesidad de tratarme tan mal – dijo aun cubriendo sus pechos.

\- Pues entonces obedece, y más vale que te vayas acostumbrando – sabía que no mentía, sabía que cumpliría cada palabra de advertencia.

Mordiendo su labio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a servir la comida en el primer plato que encontró, su visión estaba borrosa por lo que la presentación del platillo definitivamente no era la mejor, como pudo lo dejo frente al rubio, que ya se encontraba sentado observando cada acto que hacía. Cuando finalmente dejo un vaso de agua y los cubiertos, decidió que era momento de retirarse.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – fue detenida cuando él tomo su muñeca.

\- A la habitación, de verdad quiero cubrirme.

\- No, permiso no concedido – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – siéntate a mi lado y dame de comer.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que oíste – y acto seguido la sentó a su lado.

Ese día Hinata pudo ver que Naruto había cambiado, su bello rubio de ojos azules la humillo el resto del día, no solo la hizo darle de comer desnuda para luego tomarla en la mesa y después obligarla a limpiar los fluidos que habían dejado en dicha superficie; también la había obligado a planchar una de sus camisas en el mismo estado. Por la noche ella quería simplemente dormir en otro cuarto, pero él no se lo permitió, esta vez le pareció correcto que cubriera sus curvas con una de las pijamas que amablemente Ten-ten le había comprado ese día, y la hizo compartir nuevamente su cama, solo que esta vez simplemente le dio la espalda y fingió dormir.

Hinata que no podía conciliar el sueño, se había dedicado a llorar en silencio, mientras observaba la espalda varonil, en un intento por cortar esa abrumadora distancia que se había formado entre ellos, lo abrazo por la espalda. El chico fingía dormir, por supuesto que había sentido los delicados brazos de su novia, pero trato de no moverse, no quería demostrarle que estaba despierto, pues lo lógico sería apartarla, pero él tampoco quería que ella cortará aquel abrazo, pronto sintió que la chica se fue acomodando hasta amoldar su pequeño cuerpo a su espalda.

Ella lloraba en silencio pensando que él dormía, y el sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta por sentir tantos sentimientos, la odiaba, lo había traicionado. Aunque él tuvo la oportunidad de engañarla, jamás lo hizo. Diablos, si incluso cuando Ten-ten había tenido que abandonar temporalmente el trabajo por cuestiones de salud y contrato a una chica temporalmente llamada Tayuya, esta le había coqueteado y él le dejo claro que tenía novia y que debía comportarse, el día que ella trato de entrar a su habitación en ropa interior, él se enfureció tanto que ese mismo día la había despedido, y esa era solo una de las ocasiones que se le habían presentado, porque vaya que recibía varias invitaciones en el mismo trabajo, a las cuales siempre se negó. Y ella, ella simplemente le puso el cuerno ¿y ya?, eso significaba él para ella. No podía dejar de reprochar lo estúpido que era por no dejarla, pero no podía, estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella. No podía aceptar que se fuera de su lado, mucho menos soportaría que otro tipo la tocara… de vuelta. No, era un rotundo no, aunque fuera infeliz a su lado, sabía que eso era menos doloroso que saberla perdida, que saberla con otro. Por lo que tuvo que reconocer que era momento de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

\- Hinata – la chica que aun sollozaba en su espalda se sobresaltó, al saberlo despierto – Mañana si iremos con tus padres, si quieres llevar algún conjunto en especial pídeselo a Ten-ten, tú no puedes salir, ¿quedo claro?

\- Ten-ten me compro varios vestidos.

\- De acuerdo, mañana les anunciaremos que nos casaremos el próximo fin de semana – tuvo que sentarse y perder el contacto con su rubio para tratar de entender lo que decía.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Lo que has oído, y no te atrevas a negarte, porque si lo haces te juro que lo mato – había furia en sus palabras, estaba segura que sería incapaz, o ¿sería capaz?, comenzó a dudarlo y preguntarse cuánto daño le había, él siempre fue alegre y ahora parecía un ser lleno de odio. Sabía que era un arrebato del rubio y que probablemente todo eso terminaría en un divorcio y en términos horribles, le dolía en el alma lo que le había hecho a su relación, ella tenía una vida sentimental perfecta, ¿en qué momento fue que ella decidió compartir una noche con Sasuke?, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, y ella era la primera en recriminar lo que había hecho y sabía que Naruto no lo olvidaría, quizá jamás la perdonaría…

-c-c-c-c-c-c

c-c-c-c-c-c

-c-c-c-c-c-c

¡Hola!, un gusto ver sus comentarios, el desliz de Hinata se explicará más adelante, es lo que le da el sentido a la historia, no la odien D: eso mismo hace a un Naruto celoso posesivo xD. Les gusta o desagrada esa faceta del rubio?


	6. Chapter 6

Un par de nalgadas la hicieron despertar, sus ojos lunas se abrieron para observarlo en un pantalón negro y con la camisa azul que le había planchado el día anterior, lucía bastante varonil. No pudo evitar sentirse en un bello sueño donde nada de los últimos días había sucedido. En un acto infantil se levantó y lo abrazo efusiva. Naruto que la tomo de la cintura para soportar parte de su peso, trato de separarla, inútilmente ya que se aferró con más fuerza a él.

\- Luces tan guapo, me gustas mucho, te amo con todo mi corazón – confeso la chica embriagada por el olor que emanaba de su cuello. Naruto sintió el deseo de corresponderle, de llenarla de besos y sobre todo mimarla, pero no podía, había otro sentimiento en su pecho que le recriminaba por ser un idiota, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarla o dejarla. Tomándola de los hombros la alejo lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

\- Hinata, tengo que ir a trabajar – colocándola en la cama sin cuidado, no pudo evitar apreciar lo hermosa que es, sus ojos perla tan expresivos, sus carnosos labios y esos pómulos rosados que le daban en conjunto un tono tan angelical enmarcado por su largo y sedoso cabello. Siempre sería preciosa ante sus ojos – Iremos hoy con tu familia, yo les llamare para avisarles – Hinata se limitó a asentir – no te atrevas a salir y no intentes comunicarte con él. ¿Entendiste?

Esta vez intento ocultar el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, no podía llorar todos los días a cada falta de confianza o insulto.

\- Responde Hinata, ¿entendiste?

\- Si… – dijo tratando de que la dejara de torturar.

\- Pórtate bien – fue lo último que dijo al salir de la habitación.

El rubio por más que intentaba no hacer comentarios estúpidos, no podía evitarlos, simplemente su cabeza era un mar de ideas que iban y venían, unas con rabia, otras de celos, otras de tristeza e incluso otras de inseguridad.

El día transcurrió normal, Hinata había ayudado a Ten-ten con la comida, y le había pedido ayuda para recoger su cabello en una trenza de lado. Se había colocado un vestido blanco y unos zapatos color rojo, nunca fue de las que se tardaban mucho tiempo en arreglarse, pero si no había otra cosa que hacer, tenía que encontrar la forma de perder el tiempo.

A las 7pm, el rubio había llegado por ella. Cuanto extrañaba lo tierno y delicado que siempre fue, lo cariñoso que se ponía cada vez que la veía, ¿alguna vez lo recuperaría?, cada vez le parecía más lejano, era como si el mismo demonio se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de su novio, y ella cada vez estaba más confundida en lo que debería hacer en esa situación, lo único seguro es que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

El camino a la mansión de los Hyuga fue en completo mutismo, y tal vez era lo mejor, pues si había palabras de por medio, seguro serían insultos que parecía ya saber de memoria. Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos de odio y Hinata cuestionándose que explicación podría darle a su familia de su repentina boda.

Fue recibida con entusiasmo por Hanabi, su hermana de quince años que no tardo en llenarla de besos y abrazos, seguida de su primo y su padre, que para nada disimularon la alegría de verla. Cuando la emoción del momento paso, se dispusieron a beber té en la sala, mientras su pequeña hermana le narraba todo lo que habían hecho en su ausencia.

Para el mayor de los Hyuga no pasó desapercibido que Naruto parecía estar en otro mundo, por lo que decidió parar el relato de su hija menor – Naruto, ¿todo bien? – Ese rubio se había convertido en alguien importante, había sido el único novio de Hinata, y siempre demostró ser una persona de bien, apoyando a su hija siempre que lo necesito, nunca la vio llorar por su causa, al contrario, él presencio como Hinata sonrió con más alegría y la animo a ser más segura de sí misma. El fallecimiento de su esposa, cuando su hija mayor solo tenía 13 años, los había sumergido en un ambiente depresivo, y estaba seguro que Naruto había sido una pieza fundamental para que superaran aquel suceso. Solía frecuentarlos, incluso aunque su hija estuviera en Tokio. Sin duda le tenían bastante cariño y lo consideraba parte de su familia.

\- En realidad, hemos venido Hinata y yo para hablar con usted – el mayor de los Hyuga no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por aquella respuesta sin emoción del rubio, él no era así, de inmediato se alertó. Y si bien, quería tener una charla seria con ellos, debió darse cuenta que no era buena idea que su pequeña hija estuviera ahí, jamás se quedaría callada.

\- ¿Hablar?, ¿Hinata que haces entre semana en Konoha?, ¿tuviste vacaciones o algo por el estilo? – cuestiono Hanabi.

\- Hinata ya no vivirá más en Tokio, ha dejado su posgrado – decreto el rubio, sin percatarse que su tono de voz era un tanto hostil. El solo hecho de recordar aquel lugar, le hacía pensar en la infidelidad de su novia y le daban ganas de golpear algo.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono con asombro el mayor de los Hyuga.

\- ¿Por qué Hinata? – ahora fue el turno de mostrar su sorpresa Neji, que se había mantenido un poco apartado de la conversación, hasta ahora.

La mirada acusadora de su progenitor y primo, la hicieron sentir nerviosa, pero nada se comparaba con la furia que emanaba de su rubio.

\- Yo… me voy a casar con Naruto – se animó a confesar la noticia, tratando de que eso fuera suficiente para que dejaran el interrogatorio de lado.

\- ¿Y por eso dejaras tus estudios? – cuestiono su primo, quien no se sorprendía de la propuesta de matrimonio, era algo que ya todos sabían que pasaría, pero dejar su posgrado era una completa estupidez y era lo que realmente le interesaba.

\- Pero hermana – refuto Hanabi – si ya vas a la mitad, y ha sido tan pesado, es tonto que lo abandones ahora. Deberías terminar, hasta yo lo sé.

\- Ya he tomado una decisión – intentaba no tartamudear y que dejaran de indagar en el tema, aunque sabía de sobra que eso no sería sencillo. Los Hyugas se caracterizaban por ser personas estudiadas y que daban gran valor al título profesional.

\- No puedes hablar enserio – dijo irritado Neji – ¿tú tampoco estás de acuerdo en esa decisión verdad Naruto? – sabía que el rubio tenía un gran impacto en las decisiones de su prima, por lo que se aventuró a cuestionarlo, y con eso quitar las ridículas ideas de la pelinegra.

Naruto se mostraba serio, pero cuando Neji hizo aquella pregunta, para el mayor de los Hyuga no fue difícil darse cuenta que era el rubio quien quería que Hinata regresara de Tokio, la pregunta era por qué quería alejar a su pequeña de una de las cosas que más amaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué esta decisión tan repentina por casarse? – cuestiono Hiashi, directamente a Naruto y evitando que Hinata interviniera en la respuesta, con solo levantar una de sus manos hacia ella.

\- Ha llegado el momento de que Hinata permanezca a mi lado – firme, no tenía por qué disfrazar sus intenciones.

\- ¿Te atreves a sacarla de sus estudios solo para que este a tu lado? – cuestiono enfurecido – ella también tiene derecho de realizarse profesionalmente. Te sugiero que olvides esas boberías de casarse, y no lo hagan hasta que mi hija haya concluido sus estudios. Ella también tiene sueños, no seas egoísta – decreto molesto el Hyuga, no toleraría que su hija sufriera o se lamentara por no realizarse, para eso era su padre y se aseguraría que todo lo mejor fuera para su pequeña, el mismo se lo había prometido a su difunta esposa.

\- Hinata, ¿Por qué no les dices a tu padre que tú eres la principal interesada en regresar a Konoha? – por fin entendió que el ofendido era él, y que la que tenía que tranquilizar a su familia era ella.

\- N-Naruto quiere que este a su lado y yo quiero c-complacerlo – fue lo único que la chica pudo decir, ella siempre dijo a su familia que amaba su posgrado, ¿cómo decirles de un día para otro que ya no lo quería? Quizá demasiado ingenua para no pensar a detalle la respuesta, pues a Naruto era obvio que lo había hecho quedar aún más mal.

Tanto Neji como Hanabi, se habían mantenido callados, sabiendo que ya no era momento de interferir. Contrario a Hinata, que se sentía intranquila, no esperaba que las cosas se estuvieran descontrolando de ese modo, intento llamar a su padre para que terminara la conversación, pero este nuevamente la hizo callar, en ese momento le interesaba dejarle claras las cosas al rubio.

\- Me parece injusto que por tus caprichos perjudiques a mi hija, mira que pedirle que abandone una valiosa oportunidad, deja de comportarte tan inmaduro ¿quieres? – ya tenía suficiente de tanta estupidez por parte del rubio, siempre lo creyó más inteligente, ahora pensaba seriamente que estaba equivocado.

\- ¿inmaduro ha dicho? – refuto el rubio enarcando una ceja – aquí la única inmadura es su hija, no ha sabido educarla y cuidarla y por eso he decidido que ahora seré yo quien me encargue de ella.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo harto Hiashi – ¿qué no he sabido educarla? – dijo irónico. Los Hyuga eran respetados por ser una familia de valores, mientras que el padrino de ese rubio era un completo pervertido que se la pasaba haciendo el ridículo al querer ligarse a jovencitas. Por supuesto sabía de sobra que Naruto era otra cosa, e incluso admiraba a sus padres ya fallecidos. Pero decirle que no la había educado bien, era una gran ofensa por todo el empeño que puso en criar a sus dos pequeñas y a su sobrino.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo ha hecho bien, así que nos casaremos este fin de semana. Y no, no volverá a Tokio, se quedará conmigo y para evitar más cuestionamientos, de una vez le digo que no trabajará en su empresa, será ama de casa. Tengo que educarla – ni el mismo sabía de donde había sacado el valor de tomar esa actitud frente a su suegro, a quien siempre le tuvo respeto.

\- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? Jamás permitiré tal estupidez – El Hyuga se sentía ofendido, jamás pensó que ese rubio fuera a decirle semejantes barbaridades, y menos de uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

\- ¡Papá! – Hinata quien quería que terminara esa discusión, sabía que era su deber apaciguar aquello – yo, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, por favor déjalo ya.

\- ¡No! – exploto Hiashi – a mis hijas no las van a tratar como si fueran unas criadas, mis hijas tienen la inteligencia y el poder para llegar más lejos. Todo lo que en mi vida hice fue por ustedes, así que olvídalo Naruto, Hinata va regresar a Tokio y terminara sus estudios.

\- ¿De qué estudios habla? – dijo molesto – si su hija lo único que hará estando haya será revolcarse con el primer idiota que se encuentre.

\- ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? – Hiashi no podía más con las estupideces del rubio, definitivamente lo iba sacar a golpes.

No tardo mucho tiempo en tener a los dos Hyugas rodeándolo – Hinata me fue infiel, quizá en su propio departamento con su vecino, ahora entiende ¿por qué Hinata no puede volver a Tokio?, sería humillante – el rubio intento seguir sentado, pero el mismo Hiashi al tomarlo del cuello de la camisa lo hizo levantar y sin poder contenerse le metió un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas, haciendo que su rostro girara y de inmediato se enrojeciera la zona. No podía permitir que nadie se atreviera a difamarla de esa manera. Neji se mantuvo cerca sobre todo para poder actuar si el rubio intentara regresar el golpe. Aunque Naruto se mantuvo quieto, era evidente que no tenía esa intención.

Un ligero sollozo capto la atención del mayor de los Hyuga. Era Hinata aterrada con aquella escena, parecía estar en shock, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Hija, es falso lo que dice este idiota ¿cierto? – solo necesitaba que le diera la razón para golpearlo, sus puños le temblaban por el mal momento que estaba pasando.

Sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro, por la vergüenza y arrepentimiento que seguramente toda la vida tendría. Ni la pesadilla más grande se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía.

\- Contesta por favor – esta vez Neji le hablo, pero Hinata se hundía más en su mar de lágrimas, demostrando que el rubio debía tener razón en sus palabras. El mayor soltó al rubio y se acercó por fin a su afligida hija.

\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto y entonces Hinata asintió delicadamente. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los Hyugas. Quedando completamente sorprendidos. Para luego darse cuenta que Naruto también lloraba, se notaba el dolor del que era preso y que por fin liberaba, Hanabi de inmediato lo abrazo, entendiendo que su cuñado estaba sufriendo.

\- Lo lamento Naruto – Hanabi fue la primera en hablar. A sus escasos 15 años acababa de darse cuenta que el niño que le gustaba se había besado con su mejor amiga, aun cuando esta sabía que a ella le gustaba. Le había dolido enterarse por la traición de su amiga. Era evidente que la situación era totalmente diferente y de elevada magnitud, por lo que suponía que su dolor debía ser enorme.

Hiashi camino hacía su oficina, no necesitaba escuchar más, se sentía totalmente decaído. Quería no pensar, eso era un golpe demasiado bajo sobre todo por los principios por los que siempre se había caracterizado. Hinata fue tras él, pero realmente no sabía que decir, simplemente dejo que se encerrara en su estudio, ¿qué podría decirle a su padre? Se quedó un rato sollozando, y cuando por fin volvió a la sala se encontró a Neji que daba palmadas en la espalda del rubio a modo de consuelo, mientras Hanabi se mantenía quieta a lado de ellos. Esa escena en otras circunstancias le hubiera alegrado, el que su familia quisiera a su novio de esa manera, pero ahora se sentía ajena, como si ella fuera la que sobrara en esa casa. Prefiero quedarse cerca en otro pasillo, en ese momento solo quería tranquilizarse, y quizá no pensar demasiado, pues todo lo que podía pensar ahora, era en la desilusión que seguramente su padre se había llevado de ella, ¿cómo lo vería a los ojos?

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Naruto se levantó decidido a irse – -Vámonos, Hinata – la chica un tanto pasmada empezó a caminar sumisamente siguiéndolo hasta la entrada de la casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hiashi salió de su oficina para detenerlos.

-Lo siento Naruto, de verdad lo lamento – el rubio apenado por su ataque explosivo decidió hablar también.

\- El que lo lamenta soy yo señor. Disculpé mis palabras, yo no debí decirle esto, usted no es responsable de nada – Hiashi corroboraba que Naruto era un buen sujeto, pero eso no era suficiente para él.

\- Lo lamento porque no te dejare casar con Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono el rubio incrédulo.

\- Como lo has escuchado, no te voy a dar la mano de mi hija, ni tampoco te la puedes llevar, ella seguirá viviendo con nosotros. Ese matrimonio es algo precipitado por tus celos, por el enojo que ahora sientes no sería algo sincero, y aunque la falta la ha cometido mi hija, no voy a permitir que eso de oportunidad a que la trates mal. Lo siento Naruto, no lo voy a permitir. Ahora por favor ve a tu casa y deja que tu cabeza se enfrié, me darás la razón muchacho.

Sin más el mayor de los Hyuga espero a que Naruto saliera de su casa. Y al rubio lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a un bar. Sabía que Hiashi tenía razón, así que esa y las siguientes noches se dedicó a beber, en ocasiones solo y en otras con Shikamaru, Gaara e inclusive con el mala copa de Rock Lee.

c-c-c-c-c

-c-c-c-c-

c-c-c-c-c

¡Hola! para muchos el capítulo anterior no fue bien recibido, tal vez mi mente ya está demasiado dañada xD disculpen… y a los que les gusto… corran al psicólogo! Jaja no se crean, gracias por hacerme saber que quieren continuación de la historia, ¡eso es lindo!

Tratare de responder en conjunto sus comentarios: agradezco muchísimo que me den su opinión, me ayuda a mejorar y poner más atención a lo que escribo, así sean tomatazos o me digan que no les gustó mi historia T.T Sobre todo me gusta leer lo que creen que pasara, eso está muy padre porque cada quien percibe la historia de diferente manera.

No estoy segura de lo que es ¿occ?, (corríjanme si me equivoco) pero entendí que le cambié la personalidad al rubio? Si es así, no se preocupen, no será un loco maniático todo el tiempo… solo lo será en esta historia, no se crean xD, solo esperen, hay que darle drama al asunto.

Definitivamente esta historia es un NaruHina, porque en base a ellos gira la historia, que sea bonita o fea, pues ya es otra cosa.

Por cierto, ¿les cayó bien Hiashi?, yo creo que el rubio se merecía más de un golpe por parte de su suegro. Tal vez me pase un poco con Hinata, ha de ser super horrible que te delaten con tu propia familia xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos meses después…**

Se volvió habitual que todas las mañanas tomara vitaminas y su comida fuera saludable, incluso la mayor parte del tiempo caminaba por el amplio jardín de su casa, muy a pesar de su tristeza, ella estaba embarazada, y amaba con todo su ser a ese pequeño que tenía en su vientre, por lo que sabía, tenía que darle los nutrientes necesarios para su crecimiento.

Desde que Naruto la dejó en casa, ella no volvió a verlo. Al poco tiempo las náuseas y vómitos matutinos le alertaron de su estado, una simple prueba de embarazo lo confirmó, desde entonces acudía con su ginecóloga y hacía todas las indicaciones que le daba, ella amaba a ese bebé que crecía en su cuerpo, por el simple hecho de ser de Naruto.

Neji era el único que hasta ahora lo sabía, él siempre creyó tener la misión de protegerla por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta. Basto con seguirla como de costumbre cada vez que salía, no era porque quisiera invadir su privacidad, era una orden de su tío. Al verla entrar a una clínica de análisis clínicos, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su salud, por ello en cuanto la vio recibir un sobre con los resultados se acercó. Afortunadamente cuando Hinata le confesó que se trataba de un embarazo, una parte de él se tranquilizó al no tratarse de una enfermedad, pero otra se alteró, "¿es de tu amante?", fueron palabras suficientes para que su prima le frunciera el ceño. "No tengo ningún amante, y estoy completamente segura que es de Naruto". Eso lo había dejado tranquilo, además porque sabía que a pesar de todo el Uzumaki adoraba a su prima, y estaba seguro que respondería como era debido.

Hinata lo había convencido de no decir nada, ella había insistido en que era ella quien debería dar la noticia a los demás, y en eso le dio la razón. Pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, era momento de que por lo menos el rubio lo supiera, por lo que había accedido a que Neji la acompañara hasta las oficinas del rubio.

Estaba nerviosa, volvería a verlo, no prestó mucha atención en su atuendo, un sencillo vestido color azul y unas bailarinas blancas era lo que usaba y su cabello lo había dejado suelto. Decidió llevar con ella el resultado de los análisis clínicos que confirmaban su embarazo; estaba un tanto nerviosa de que el rubio no quisiera verla y de ser así, quería por lo menos darle aquella prueba.

Para la sorpresa de Hinata, solo basto con que el guardia de seguridad viera a Neji para dejarlos pasar. Todos en la empresa tenían órdenes claras de tratar a los Hyuga con la mejor de las atenciones. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse especial. No había tenido oportunidad de ir a la empresa de Naruto, pues había estado en Tokio, era como si apenas estuviera conociendo esa parte tan importante de su vida, se dedicó a observar cada lugar por el que Neji la dirigía, señal de que él había estado en más de una ocasión ahí. En cuanto llegaron al octavo piso, una secretaría les recibió con amabilidad y simplemente les dijo que pasaran, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de ser anunciados, era como si fueran los mismos dueños.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas de la oficina de Naruto, pudo visualizarlo platicando con una chica de cabello rosado, que usaba un pantalón blanco y una blusa rosa, la recordaba vagamente y no tardó mucho en ubicarla, ella era amiga de Sasuke en Tokio, y la verdad es que nunca cruzaron palabras, quizá ni ella misma sabía de su existencia, aun así, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía ahí? Olvido sus dudas cuando Naruto se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Cuñado – se acercó hasta Nejji para estrechar sus manos y luego la volteó a ver como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo – Hola Hime, ¿cómo estás? – sintió que su corazón se avivo, Naruto lucía más tranquilo y totalmente diferente desde la última vez lo vio, incluso le dedico una amplia sonrisa como las de antes. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y para su fortuna, fue él quien la estrecho contra su pecho. Sintió que su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, como si el rubio le inyectara con ese simple abrazo la energía que necesitaba para ser feliz, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad cuando sintió que el rubio besaba una de sus mejillas con cariño.

Un aclarado de garganta por parte de Neji fue lo que los hizo separarse.

-Yo debo irme, solo traje a Hinata porque tiene algo que decirte. Cuando acaben, me avisan, yo vengo a recogerla.

\- No te preocupes cuñado, yo la llevo personalmente – aunque los planes de Naruto no era llevarla, era que se quedara con él durante toda su jornada de trabajo, al final de cuentas él era el jefe de esa empresa y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, o tal vez no, pero por un día no habría problemas.

Pronto Naruto presento su novia a Sakura Haruno, la médico que acababan de contratar para la empresa. Al ser un personal bastante amplio se requerían servicios médicos. Las chicas de inmediato se sonrieron al saber que ya se conocían con anterioridad, ninguna dijo nada, no era como si hubieran platicado alguna vez, solo sabían de su existencia. Hinata se mantuvo en uno de los sillones dentro de la misma oficina, en lo que terminaban con aquella charla de negocios.

En cuanto Sakura puso un pie fuera de la oficina, Hinata se abalanzo a Naruto, sentándose en sus piernas para poder abrazarlo con mayor efusividad.

\- ¿Tanto me extrañaste? – dijo sonriente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo – hundió su cara en su cuello y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás podría renunciar a ella, al amor de su vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – cuestiono, recordando las palabras de Neji.

Busco en su bolso hasta encontrar los resultados del estudio y se los entregó sin poder evitar la alegría que le causaba darle aquella noticia.

En cuanto vio su contenido se contagió de la felicidad de la que era presa Hinata – ¿Voy a ser papá?

\- y yo seré mamá – finalizo la chica abrazándolo con cariño. No podía creer que Naruto lo hubiese recibido tan bien.

Naruto respondió a su abrazo y aunque aún sentía una leve molestia, ya no le veía el caso a estarle reclamando a cada instante, quizá tendría que hablar con ella por última vez de aquello, pero después tendrían que seguir adelante, de otro modo jamás podrían ser felices, tal como lo había sugerido su suegro, debía perdonar; y ahora más que nunca que se convertiría en padre. Estaba seguro que no olvidaría, pero intentaría sobrellevarlo hasta que lo superara totalmente. Además, ahora con un hijo de por medio, por supuesto que pondría más empeño en asegurar que su familia fuera feliz.

La separo un poco para verla y corroborar que la seguía amando con la misma intensidad. Sin dudarlo estampo sus labios contra los de ella en un necesitado beso, su lengua recorrió toda la cavidad bucal mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas insistentemente. Desabrocho lentamente los botones de su vestido, necesitaba ver ese par de senos que lo volvían loco.

\- ¿Te he dicho que tus pechos son hermosos? – dijo mientras los observaba embelesado.

\- Lo has mencionado desde que los exploraste por primera vez.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, tu misma colocaste mis manos sobre ellos – al mismo tiempo los acariciaba sobre el sostén para hacer énfasis en sus palabras – Te quejaste pensando que no te deseaba – un leve rubor adorno su rostro y una sonrisa en el Uzumaki – a partir de entonces son mi adoración – el broche del sostén fue fácilmente liberado para luego prestar toda la atención a sus senos desnudos, lentamente comenzó a besarlos, succionarlos, lamerlos, incluso toquetearlos con su nariz – son enormes, ¿qué tanto más crecerán con el embarazo?

No pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sorpresa ante esa interrogante, esperaba que no fuera demasiado, su espalda no podría con tanto peso, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una chica de complexión pequeña.

Naruto sabiendo que no podrían tener un encuentro largo en aquella oficina decidió estimularla directamente en su centro para que fuera capaz de recibirlo pronto – Tienes una vagina muy bonita… tan suave – le decía a su oído mientras acariciaba esa zona por encima de sus bragas. Cortos besos en su cuello y pechos daba mientras movía suavemente sus dedos, hasta finalmente hacer a un lado el cachito de tela para tocarla directamente – tan húmeda , tan estrecha – metió un dedo para estimularla suavemente y poco a poco ir tomando velocidad e incorporar un dedo más. Los gemidos de Hinata le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien – ¿te gusta bonita? – el rubio sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y el movimiento de sus caderas buscando más, se lo indicaban, su orgasmo llego fuerte y Naruto sintió que ya no podía soportar más, libero rápidamente su erección del pantalón y bóxer, luego la sentó en la orilla del escritorio con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y se hundió lentamente en ella, quería ser cuidadoso, al final de cuentas dentro de esa chica que tanto amaba se encontraba su hijo. Los movimientos fueron suaves, aumentando el ritmo delicadamente conforme los gemidos de Hinata se intensificaban, sus pequeñas manos se sostenían de sus hombros, mientras sus embestidas tomaban fuerza y velocidad, hasta que la llevo nuevamente a tener un orgasmo intenso, lo supo cuando sintió que sus piernas lo apretaron aún más, cuando su gemido se agudizo y finalmente al sentir las contracciones de su vagina en su pene. No pudo aguantar mucho más y se vació en su interior con fuerza.

Sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, y hasta ese momento salió completamente, haciendo que por el rose volviera a sentirse excitado. Hinata conocía esa mirada.

-No – lo alejo con una de sus manos – tienes que trabajar, yo solo venía a decirte que vamos a ser papás – el Uzumaki la abrazo nuevamente dándole besos en sus mejillas, para luego acomodar su sostén y parte superior del vestido.

\- ¿tu padre lo sabe? – ahora se acomodaba el bóxer y pantalón.

\- No se lo he dicho – no era como si quisiera ocultárselo, pero temía decepcionarlo más, primero enterarse de su infidelidad, luego cuando quiso enviarla de vuelta a Tokio se había rehusado, principalmente porque ese había sido el acuerdo inicial con Naruto y ella lo amaba demasiado como para hacer otra cosa que pensaba le molestaría, definitivamente decirle que estaba embarazada le costaba por las circunstancias en que se había dado, pero ahora sería diferente teniendo el apoyo de su rubio.

\- Bien, no se lo digas todavía – ahora ayudaba a su novia a limpiar sus piernas con un pañuelo, los fluidos de ambos comenzaban a salir de ella – el próximo sábado haré una pequeña celebración con Itachi, una empresa con la que me asocie, me gustaría hacer público ahí nuestro compromiso. Por supuesto invitare a toda tu familia.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, su rubio de verdad quería iniciar una vida con ella y su bebé. Toda la tortura vivida había desaparecido gracias a la noticia de su embarazo y la manera en que Naruto lo había aceptado. Ahora le decía que se casarían pero esta vez sin reproches, esta vez parecía que el de verdad lo quería. Con ese pensamiento se dejó llevar a casa por Naruto cuando su jornada laboral termino.

Todos los Hyugas pudieron darse cuenta que las cosas se habían calmado para el rubio, quien mimaba y sonreía a Hinata como siempre lo hacía. Neji tenía claro que el bebé en camino fue el empujón para que se reconciliaran. Hiashi solo pudo interpretar que el Uzumaki de verdad quería a su hija, se le demostró desde que fue al psiquiatra días después del ataque que había tenido en su casa. Se lo había sugerido, al ser evidente que necesitaba ayuda y finalmente Naruto accedió, el diagnóstico era de esperarse, depresión aguda, un par de medicamentos le fueron recetados, y sabía que seguramente fue a unas cuantas consultas más. Volvía a ser el mismo tratando a Hinata como a una princesa, y lo más importante de todo, a ella la veía feliz. Por ello aceptó con gusto la invitación al evento de Naruto, el realmente estaba orgulloso de su yerno.

oooooooo

Aún era temprano para el evento de su hermano, pero no era como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer en Konoha.

Su padre Fugaku, hace tiempo había decidido retirarse de los negocios para disfrutar por fin de su matrimonio, había planeado que su empresa estuviera a cargo de sus dos hijos. Itachi había estudiado administración de empresas, siguiendo las instrucciones de su progenitor, y de inmediato se hizo cargo, era un genio y realmente lo hacía muy bien, pronto se convirtió en la adoración de Fugaku, había logrado muchos avances en poco tiempo. Para su mala suerte, su hijo menor no solo ignoro sus peticiones de estudiar Economía, sino que además rechazo formar parte de dicha empresa.

Si bien la asistencia de Sasuke a dicho evento había emocionado a Fugaku pensando que por fin se comenzaba a interesar en asuntos de la empresa familiar, lo que de verdad ocurría es que el menor de los Uchihas no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de ir a Konoha y tal vez encontrarse con su hermosa vecina. Tenía que aceptarlo, esa chica de ojos color perla lo había vuelto loco, si ingenuamente pensó que con tenerla una vez bastaría, jamás se hubiera metido con ella. Ahora la anhelaba y se ponía duro solo de pensar en ella.

Para su fortuna, la vio precisamente en ese evento, jamás hubiera creído tener tanta suerte. Su figura marcada por un vestido color lila de corte sirena, tan entallado de su busto, que sintió un tirón en su miembro y la situación empeoro cuando fijó su atención en sus caderas. Se la quería volver a tirar, pero no una vez, no, sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Su cuerpo era delicioso pero su cara era aún mejor, su dulce rostro, sus finas facciones, esa tierna y sensible personalidad lo prendía. Debió quedarse embelesado viéndola, tan elegante y con esa forma de caminar tan sutil que no pudo despegar su mirada de esa bella chica que no había salido de sus pensamientos desde que la hizo suya.

\- Es bonita ¿cierto? – la voz de su padre le hizo desviar su mirada – es una Hyuga, la primogénita, se dice que no trabaja para la empresa familiar; el mando lo sigue teniendo su padre y primo; y quizá en un futuro también su hermana.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Hyuga? – había escuchado aquel apellido por labios de su padre, pero realmente nunca le tomo interés al asunto, y justo ahora se venía enterando que ese era el apellido de su vecina.

\- Son una empresa nacionalista, debo decir que es muy sólida, por supuesto nosotros tenemos más poder. Pero debo reconocer que ellos tienen el prestigio, son gente impecable, si tan solo se animaran a probar mercados extranjeros crecerían incluso más que nosotros, pero ellos son gente… ¿cómo decirlo?... leales, honestos – tuvo que volver a fijar su vista en ella, y de inmediato le dio la razón. Por alguna motivo esa chica había terminado en su cama, cuestión de suerte debió ser, el jamás se imaginó que Sakura lo intentaría drogar para llevárselo a la cama, precisamente esa noche que invito a su vecina a tomar unos tragos con sus compañeros de hospital, ella había accedido por primera vez después de insistirle que no se quedara otro sábado en casa viendo películas. Hinata debió tomar por equivocación un par de tragos de su bebida y finalmente habían terminado en su departamento; para él fue evidente que algo habían tomado, sabía bien los síntomas, pero se rehusó a decirle algo a Hinata, que al parecer no se percató, probablemente por el shock que sufrió al verse en esa situación por la mañana.

Sabía que esa información no debió guardársela, pero era herir su ego al reconocerlo, pues a pesar de cualquier droga, él lo había disfrutado y recordaba a detalle como la hizo suya, para luego sentirse humillado cuando ella alcanzo su orgasmo diciendo el nombre de él, "Naruto", y no conforme se había quedado dormida casi al instante. Le había pisoteado el ego, quizá era eso lo que la hacía tentadora, lo que la hacía anhelarla y desear que se entregara a él, esta vez gimiendo su nombre, esta vez sin drogas de por medio, esta vez real.

\- Sasuke, esa chica te ha gustado – nuevamente su padre lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos – a pesar de que Itachi ha hecho una buena estrategia haciendo contratos con la empresa Uzumaki. Lo que más nos puede beneficiar es algo que nos una con los Hyuga.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si bien, no necesitamos el poder que por supuesto tienen los Hyuga, lo que si nos beneficiaría es su prestigio. Y con unión no me refiero a compartir contratos, me refiero a una imagen. Un matrimonio que nos de parentesco con ellos, elevaría el valor de nuestras acciones y la confiabilidad para firmar contratos más importantes incluso en el extranjero.

\- Eso es ridículo – quiso cortarle el rollo a su progenitor, pero era evidente que no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.

\- No lo es, además no es ningún sacrificio, la chica es bastante guapa, debo decir que está bien dotada. ¿No me digas que no te gustaría esa mujer calentándote la cama todas las noches? – como el infierno que sí, pensó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato trato de mitigar, esto sin duda fue apreciado por Fugaku – además se ve bastante sumisa, ¿acaso no es perfecta? – era más que perfecta, pensó el menor de los Uchiha.

En cuanto Itachi llegó, su padre se concentrado en él, poniéndose al corriente de cómo estaban las acciones de la empresa, a pesar de que Fugaku ya no estaba a cargo, le gustaba escuchar todas las buenas noticias que siempre le daba su primogénito.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no había dejado de observar a la chica de cabello azulino, tal vez su padre tuviera razón, esa chica sería perfecta, bastante sumisa como para soportarlo con el poco tiempo que tiene para una relación por su carrera, además la idea de tenerla en su cama todas las noches era bastante tentadora. Con sigilo se acercó hasta ella cuando la vio dirigirse a los baños.

-Hinata – la chica en cuestión mostró su obvia sorpresa al enfocarlo.

Ooooooooooo

¡Hola!, estoy fascinada por los comentarios que he recibido, disculpen si no contesto uno por uno, pero siento que me quedo corta de palabras para agradecerles, los adoro a cada uno de ustedes, y les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron, espero no defraudarlos y que les siga gustando la historia hasta el final. Me comprometo a poner mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque no sé exactamente cada cuando podré actualizar, es variable, dependiendo de las ocupaciones, pero jamás dejare la historia abandonada, eso es seguro.

Para los que estuvieron odiando a Naruto, parece que, como todo en la vida, el tiempo hizo su efecto y nuestro rubio favorito ya está más relax, aunque la aparición de Sasuke podría ser un problema xD


	8. Chapter 8

No estaba segura de que fuera la decisión más inteligente, pero en su momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió y agradecía inmensamente que Naruto aún no llegara a su propio evento, que de pequeño no tenía nada, tal parecía que tanto él como Itachi habían pensado en invitar a pocas personas y al final se habían alocado no solo invitando a familiares, también a sus amigos, y el rubio, bueno, se decía que era amigo de todo Konoha.

Por supuesto se sorprendió en cuanto vio a Sasuke, quien le había dicho era hermano de Itachi, un Uchiha. Quiso golpearse mentalmente por ser tan distraída, o por no haber indagado más en los asuntos de su novio, realmente no conocía mucho de su empresa y socios, si alguna vez le dijo nombres o apellidos, no les puso la suficiente atención, más tarde se recriminaría por no ser una buena novia en ese sentido.

Sabía que ahora no necesitaba más problemas, así que simplemente le explico que "Uzumaki" era su novio y en un acto quizá egoísta, le pidió que no se quedara ahí, lo sabía, era horrible pedírselo, Sasuke estaba ahí porque quería estar en un evento importante para su hermano, pero ella sabía que aquello no podría acabar bien. Para su buena suerte había reaccionado muy bien, accediendo a su petición, pero no porque tuviera miedo de enfrentarse al rubio, simplemente no quería arruinar la celebración de su hermano, había trabajado muy duro.

Conocía bien ese salón, por lo que dirigió a Sasuke para que saliera por la puerta trasera. Ella simplemente quería despedirse con un apretón de manos, jamás espero que Sasuke la abrazara; se debatió mentalmente lo que era o no correcto y finalmente accedió al abrazo, para alejarse casi de inmediato.

Ante sus ojos era hermosa, y ese breve abrazo sirvió para corroborar que la quería probar otra vez, en un arranque egocéntrico, tenía que admitir que siempre fue codiciado, desde que tiene memoria, incluso hubo bastantes chicas que se le llegaron a insinuar aun cuando tenían novio. Claro estaba que Hinata no era como las demás, pero igual se aventuraría, necesitaba probarla nuevamente, así que sin preámbulos estampo sus labios contra los de ella.

Se quedó en shock ante el impulso del Uchiha, y justo cuando tomo valor para alejarse, alguien más lo hizo por ella. Aunque ese beso no fue correspondido, un sentimiento de molestia se instaló en su ser, ella no quería ser besada por otro que no fuera Naruto y lo que más quería era olvidar su infidelidad, no recordarla a cada instante, y eso mismo le pasaría cada vez que viera al Uchiha. Salió de su shock para pasar a la angustia cuando vio a la persona que los separó.

0000000

Había llegado tarde, por su indecisión para elegir un anillo, no estaba seguro si el que había comprado era el más adecuado, o es que quizá ella preferiría portar el bonito anillo que su madre usó. Estimaba mucho a su suegro como para darle otro disgusto, sabía que aun cuando no podrían ocultar que ese bebé fue concebido antes del matrimonio, cambiaría mucho las cosas que ya estuvieran casados, y evitaría que se decepcionara nuevamente de ellos, al final de cuentas su suegro era muy recatado en ese aspecto.

Quiso ubicar a su novia; jamás espero que a cada paso tuviera que saludar a los invitados, para luego encontrarse con Itachi, quien lo llevó para presentarlo con sus padres. Se sumergieron en una agradable charla, debió pasar mucho rato, pues a pesar de ser socios, era la primera vez que hablaban de cosas comunes y personales.

Se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que Itachi le dijo que era momento de hacer un brindis con los presentes y así lo hicieron. Estaba algo decepcionado pues aquel acto quería hacerlo con su novia para luego anunciar su compromiso, así que por fin se aventuró a buscarla y esta vez no tardo en ubicarla, estaba en una mesa comiendo chocolates. A simple vista se le hizo lo más tierno, torpemente pensó que se había aislado para comer un antojo de embarazada y eso solo hizo que quisiera llenarla de besos.

0000000000

Gaara no quiso escucharla, simplemente le dijo que no merecía a su amigo para luego dejarla nuevamente sola con Sasuke. Sabía que se lo diría a Naruto, la pregunta era si su rubio le creería a ella, no estaba segura y tenía miedo, por lo que quiso volver de inmediato, el pelinegro se lo impidió, al parecer, eso de marcharse no estaba realmente en sus planes, "no permitiré que descargue su ira sobre ti, si es que ese idiota se lo dice", trato de explicarle que sería peor si se quedaba, incluso le dijo que no volviera a besarla y a modo de disculpa lo único que le pedía es que se marchara, el Uchiha no cedió.

Hinata, algo cansada busco a su familia y estuvo con ellos mientras hicieron el brindis, justo después su padre y Hanabi se retiraron, al ser un hombre mayor no le gustaba desvelarse, y tampoco le gustaban las celebraciones muy grandes; si bien debió retenerlos porque ella sabía que el rubio quería anunciar su compromiso, no le vio caso, al final de cuentas lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Gaara pudiera decirle, y en todo caso, prefería que su padre no estuviera presente si Naruto le reclamaba.

Se dedicó a comer chocolates, si no podía beber alcohol, una buena dosis de endorfinas serían suficientes para no poner nervioso al bebé. Neji no le presto mucha atención, seguramente estaba ligando con alguna chica, lo conocía bien.

0000000000

Antes de poder acercarse a su novia, lo interrumpieron nuevamente en su objetivo, esta vez Gaara quien con una mano en su hombro le señalo que le siguiera. Gaara fue su amigo desde la infancia, después de la muerte de sus padres sintieron empatía y de cierta manera se apoyaron para salir adelante, siempre fueron leales, y confiaban plenamente entre ellos. Así que lo siguió sin cuestionar, algo importante tendría que decirle.

"Vi que un tipo de cabello negro y piel blanca se acercó a Hinata, cerca de los baños por lo que decidí quedarme cerca, lo curioso es que Hinata lo llevara a la puerta trasera del salón, no pude escuchar mucho de lo que decían, pero pude ver que se abrazaron y besaron, yo realmente lamento la situación Naruto, pero ella no es una buena novia para ti, no me agrada lo que hace a tus espaldas".

000000000

Sus sentidos se dispararon cuando sintió su olor masculino mezclado con una fresca fragancia, sabía que era él, su amado rubio que no tardo en sentarse a su lado. Debía decirle lo ocurrido, él debía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, él fue quien se adelantó para romper el silencio.

\- ¿Quién es un tal pelinegro, acaso el médico que era tu vecino? – corroboro que Gaara ya le había dicho la noticia.

\- Es el, yo… – fue interrumpida, y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que estaba molesto.

\- ¿Así que trajiste a tu amante? – ella no había hecho nada malo, debía explicarle lo ocurrido, sabía que Naruto le creería, porque esta vez no había actuado mal.

\- ¿Por qué habría de traerlo a un evento tuyo?, además no tengo ningún amante Naruto, él solo significa un amigo para mí – quiso explicarse.

\- Amigo... eres una cualquiera, una completa puta – su mejilla se vio atacada por la palma de Hinata, era la primera vez que lo cacheteaba, pero es que no podía referirse a ella de esa manera. Su mano se vio sujeta para luego hacerla levantar junto con él.

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – ignorando sus preguntas la hizo caminar a un lugar más apartado, no era su intención montar un espectáculo, y ahora mismo se sentía realmente alterado.

Apenas se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de los presentes, en un pequeño jardín, soltó con fuerza su muñeca haciendo que Hinata tambaleara un poco y con suerte no cayó al piso al sujetarse de una pared.

-¿Por qué Hinata?, ¿por qué me haces esto? – el rubio confiaba firmemente en Gaara, sabía que él no tendría razones de mentirle.

\- No es lo que piensas, deja que te explique por favor, lo que Gaara vio no es lo que realmente ocurrió – quiso seguir explicando, pero la risa irónica del rubio la distrajo.

\- ¿Así son los infieles Hinata? ¿tan cínicos son? ¿no es más fácil aceptar que eres una cualquiera?

Un golpe lo hizo desviar la cara, esta vez propiciado por Sasuke. De ninguna manera permitiría que la insultara. Naruto que ya estaba molesto respondió, y esta vez los golpes no cesaron. Hinata alarmada pedía que dejaran de pelear, evidentemente por todo el escándalo no tardaron en acercarse algunas personas. Itachi con obvia sorpresa se acercó hasta Sasuke para intentar apartarlo, lo mismo que Neji con Naruto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – cuestiono Itachi, recibiendo solo un gruñido por parte de su hermano menor.

Ambos con los trajes arrugados y quizá un poco rotos, marcas de golpes por doquier, Sasuke sangrando de un labio y Naruto de la nariz. La escena daba mucho que desear, sobre todo porque el líder de la empresa Uzumaki era el que estaba inmiscuido en esa escena.

-Lárgate o te voy a sacar a golpes – amenazo el rubio al pelinegro mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Neji.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando? – volvió a cuestionar Itachi pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto. Sin duda esto lucia muy mal, no podía haber ese tipo de enfrentamientos entre dos corporaciones que sin duda estaban encontrando muchos beneficios de trabajar en algunos proyectos juntos.

\- Ese idiota es el amante de mi mujer – se sentía tan patético, ¿cómo podía llamarla su mujer?, si seguía empeñándose en humillarlo de esa manera.

Hasta ese momento las personas fijaron su atención en la chica de ojos claros, todo parecía ser cierto, pues sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas. Para Itachi fue obvio que algo de verdad había en aquello, su hermano tenía fama de ser un mujeriego, eso no lo podía negar, pero de eso a ser amante de alguien, sabía que no era así. Tal vez se había metido con esa chica, pero sin duda lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra, él no debía estar enterado de que precisamente esa chica era novia de otro, y mucho menos de alguien que acababa de hacer acuerdos con su empresa. Ante sus ojos siempre encontraría la manera de defender a su pequeño hermano, el amor que le tenía era único e inigualable.

Itachi sabía que debía actuar rápido, todos los presentes estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba en esa discusión, y ahora más intrigados por la reciente confesión del rubio.

\- Naruto, acompáñame por favor – Itachi siendo el más coherente, soltó a Sasuke, no sin antes advertirle con una mirada que no se moviera de donde estaba. Rápidamente poso su mano en la espalda del rubio para hacerlo caminar lejos de aquella gente. Necesitaban encerrarse en algún lugar, lejos de los presentes que seguro esperaban más información. A regañadientes Naruto accedió, y solo porque le tenía una profunda admiración y respeto, y pensaba que estaba molesto por haber arruinado aquella cena que también era una celebración de él, merecía una disculpa.

\- Lo lamento Itachi, yo mismo pagare el desastre que he hecho – le dijo al momento que paraba su caminar, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie lo escuchara – pero no puedo permitir que ese idiota este aquí – sabiendo que el rubio nuevamente iría en su encuentro, Itachi se apresuró a detenerlo

\- Es mi hermano – el rubio impactado trato de negarlo, pero Itachi le hizo ver que así era.

\- Quiero que se aleje de mi mujer, te juro que soy capaz de matarlo.

\- No te atrevas a decir algo así – ya cansado, supo que era momento de darle su opinión – aquí la única que está actuando mal es tu novia, ella es quien debería respetarte – las palabras le calaron profundo, el Uzumaki debía reconocer que era cierto, pero se negaba a solo culparla a ella – él no la violo, así que es momento de que lo veas desde otra perspectiva.

El rubio tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, pero no por ello estaría dispuesto a ver a ese entrometido más tiempo – no haré nada contra él, solo quiero que se marche.

\- Lamento lo de tu chica, pero no me parece justo tal petición.

\- ¡No lo quiero aquí! – ante los ojos de Itachi, Naruto estaba siendo inmaduro, nadie trataba mal a su pequeño hermano, ni siquiera su aliado.

\- Lo siento, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no quiero a la causante del problema tampoco.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi novia?

\- ¿Aun la llamas novia? – cuestiono haciendo que el rubio se enfureciera. Nadie podría entenderlo, hasta el más idiota terminaría esa relación, pero el simplemente no podía.

\- Yo la amo, ella, ella está embarazada.

\- ¿Tuyo? – pregunto Itachi, temiendo que parte del problema fuera la paternidad de ese bebé.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no tengo ninguna duda – al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, comenzó a sentirse inseguro de las mismas. Y con ese sentimiento de vacío el rubio tuvo otro ataque, camino a paso acelerado hacia la multitud ya dispersa, localizo a su novia y la tomo del brazo de manera brusca para hacerla caminar con él.

\- Suéltala, idiota – amenazo Sasuke.

\- No te metas, si no quieres que descargue mi furia en ti – le encaro el rubio sin soltar a la chica.

\- ¿Y podrías? – respondió de manera burlesca logrando enfadar aún más al rubio, que trataba de ignorarlo – suéltala, si no vas a perdonarla, déjala ya – el rubio que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas quería volver a golpearlo, pero una dulce voz hizo que todo se detuviera nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estas llorando pequeña? – cuestiono Ino, al ver a Hinata hecha un mar de lágrimas y Naruto completamente fuera de si – por favor contrólate Naruto, alteras a mi niña – Ino, siempre se portó dulce con Hinata, ella siempre la protegió pues despertaba ese instinto maternal en ella, pese a ser de la misma edad.

\- De niña no tiene nada, se la ha pasado de zorra con este idiota – ya sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras soltó parte de lo que sentía en su pecho. El puño del Uchiha se estampo de lleno en la cara de Naruto, esta vez rompiendo el labio del mismo, el rubio no se hizo esperar y soltando a Hinata le dio un golpe con la cabeza al Uchiha, lastimando su nariz y haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato, la pelea pudo ponerse más ruda que anteriormente. Pero eso fue impedido por Fugaku y Jiraiya, quienes lo separaron esta vez lo suficiente.

Neji supo que lo mejor era pedir a los presentes que se retirarán, para luego llevarse a Hinata, no podía dejarla más tiempo en ese lugar. Fue evidente que aquel evento se había arruinado, algunos de los presentes se retiraron de inmediato por respeto a ambas corporaciones. Algunas otras esperaron para ver si algo más sucedía o se podían enterar de algo, pero en cuanto vieron que eso no pasaría, terminaron por irse del lugar.

Un irritado Sasuke llegaba al hotel mientras que Naruto se metió a un bar, necesitaba beber, beber hasta perder la consciencia.

En un cuarto Hinata lloraba a mares, nunca pensó que las cosas se pusieran tan feas, había arruinado el evento de Naruto y entendía perfectamente la desconfianza que le tenía, ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que debió hacer desde que Sasuke se acercó a ella. Sasuke representaba una parte de su vida, convivió dos años con él, y si bien se metió con él, ella no pensaba volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba tentada y cada vez le parecía más loca la idea de lo que había hecho, ella amaba al rubio, de eso estaba segura. En un arranque decidió ir hasta su casa, tenía que explicarle que todo era un malentendido. Por fin había comprendido que había sido bastante idiota al no haber evitado el beso del Uchiha, si la situación fuera al revés, ella también pensaría lo peor. Con esa decisión salió a escondidas de la mansión, sabía que Neji estaría al pendiente de cada movimiento que hiciera, por los que sus movimientos debían ser bien calculados.

Aún conservaba la llave que el rubio le había dado, por lo que no tardo en adentrarse, todo lucía apagado y al inspeccionar cada habitación se dio cuenta que él no estaba ahí. Sentada frente a la puerta espero por más de dos horas, fue un milagro que no se quedara dormida.

De un salto se levantó cuando vio girar el pomo de la puerta, sabía que era él, su amado rubio. El chico entro a la casa tambaleando, no fue difícil darse cuenta que estaba borracho.

\- Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Hinata? – una alucinación podría ser, creyó el rubio. Estaba hipnotizado, esa chica fue el amor de su vida desde hace 10 años, los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía en que momento ella se había alejado de él, ¿qué errores cometió para que ella se metiera con otro?

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se recargo en la misma para poder observarla detenidamente.

\- Eres jodidamente hermosa.

\- Naruto, necesitamos hablar…– dijo tímidamente, pero el rubio parecía no haberla escuchado.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue tu cara, tu dulce y tierno rostro, tan bonita, con esos ojos tan peculiares, lo admito, quede enganchado. Apenas me regalaste cinco palabras, adore tu tono de voz, al irte conociendo me aferre a esa forma de ser tan dulce, tan linda. Yo estaba enamorado de ti, no por tu cuerpo, porque jamás fui un pervertido como mi tío. Yo siempre te respete. Pero demonios, si ya creía que eras perfecta, cuando te seguiste desarrollando creí que no podría ser más afortunado. Me dejaste probar cada parte de ti, me enviciaste y fue como si me hubieras hechizado, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Si me lanzabas una pelota iría corriendo por ella solo para conseguir que me mimaras – tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego se dejó caer al suelo, solo para seguirla admirando, no era un sueño, no, sabía que era ella.

\- Naruto kun, yo… - el rubio ignoro su llamado, no necesitaba escuchar promesas.

\- Yo quiero retenerte a mi lado, porque me duele estar sin ti, quiero olvidar que te metiste con otro, olvidar que no me amas.

\- Yo te amo – dijo la chica dándose cuenta que esto parecía una despedida.

\- ¡No mientas!, porque en cada oportunidad que tienes te echas a sus brazos, es bastante humillantes, bastante doloroso.

\- Es mi amigo

\- ¿Con los amigos se tiene sexo?, ¿de los amigos se embaraza?

\- Este niño es tuyo – para Naruto no pasó desapercibido cuando las finas manos de la chica acariciaron su vientre.

\- En cuanto ese niño nazca le haremos una prueba de ADN, si es mío puedes estar segura que lo reconoceré, yo me hare cargo de él, pero si es del imbécil – cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no tenía ninguna amenaza y lo único que pensó fue que cualquiera que fuera el padre, él vería a ese niño con amor, pues era el hijo de esa chica, del amor de su vida. Se sintió frustrado ante esos pensamientos, con sumo coraje volvió a enfocar a la chica cuando escucho su delicada voz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer que te miento?

\- Porque ya me fallaste una vez, ahora lárgate Hinata.

\- No, yo…

\- De verdad quiero que te vayas, si te quedas más tiempo te voy a insultar e incluso temo lastimarte, por favor vete.

\- Na-Naruto kun

\- Si no estuvieras embarazada, no tendría piedad de ti, pero aún no soy un monstro, ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

La chica no quería irse, temía no volver a verlo, al final de cuentas ese rubio es y siempre sería el amor de su vida. Ante su indecisión, Naruto fue hasta ella tomándola de un brazo para luego sacarla a la calle sin delicadeza, al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dejando a Hinata en la calle, con el corazón más roto que antes.

Camino por las calles, realmente vivía muy cerca de su casa, pero no quería regresar, no todavía. Sentía demasiado dolor y de alguna manera quería tranquilizarse antes de regresar. El rubio había sido claro, y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a retenerla a su lado, esta vez había sido claro pidiendo que se fuera, tal vez de su vida. ¿Quién era ella para atormentarlo más?, decidió que ya no quería hacerlo sufrir. Estaba en su derecho de desconfiar de su paternidad, pero ella estaba segura que era del rubio, así que en cuanto el niño naciera le haría las pruebas necesarias para demostrarlo, no por recuperar al rubio, más bien pensaba que ese niño merecía un padre y sabía que Naruto sería un padre maravilloso. Con ese pensamiento y el corazón roto, supo que tenía que dedicarse a su bebé, ahora todo su amor debía canalizarlo hacía ese pequeño.

0000000000

El día anterior fue un desastre y ahora mismo estaba convencido de que lo mejor era alejarse de Hinata, la odiaba y amaba tanto que temía hacerle daño en su estado. Quería tenerla a su lado y castigarla, darle nalgadas hasta dejar su trasero rojo, pellizcar sus pezones hasta hacerla llorar, cogerla tan duro hasta hacerla sangrar, humillarla haciéndola su sirvienta personal hasta hacerla suplicar por el perdón. ¿Y todo eso serviría?, NO, el seguiría con esos celos enfermos, y al final, él tampoco quería lastimarla. El solo quería olvidar, hubiera preferido mil veces que Hinata nunca le hubiera dicho nada, vivir en el engaño, no importaba, siempre y cuando a él no le hubieran roto jamás su burbuja de felicidad. Que ingenuo y estúpido era, se lamentó al saber que no podía ser más idiota. Él nunca podría reemplazarla y sabía de sobra que siempre estaría para ella, aunque ahora mismo lo mejor era alejarla. Sabía que no solo podría lastimarla físicamente, sino también verbalmente.

Suspiro resignado y decidió hacer una llamada. Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Neji Hyuga, quien ante la petición de Naruto, no pudo negarse. Sabía que el rubio amaba a su prima, entendía su sufrimiento, y lamentaba que su prima arruinara así su futuro, pudiendo perder a un hombre ejemplar. Aunque en el interior de Neji cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto terminara por perdonarla, al final de cuentas su petición era bastante tierna. Quería que se encargara de mantenerla lejos de él, aparentemente el rubio se consideraba alguien peligroso, aunque de sobra Neji sabía que no era así, pero cumpliría aquel pacto, porque sabía necesitaba ese tiempo para perdonar, para pensar… además le pidió que se encargara de que Hinata llevara un buen control de embarazo, temía que por la tristeza dejara de comer y lo que menos quería era que algo malo le pasara a ella o a ese pequeño del que probablemente era padre.

Neji sonrió sabiendo que su prima era especial para Naruto, necesitaban tiempo para olvidar, para perdonar, y él se encargaría de que eso sucediera. Él quería que Naruto volviera con su prima, sobre todo por aquel bebé en camino, al final de cuentas él tenía los mismos valores que su tío, y creía firmemente que ese niño debía crecer en un matrimonio.

Oooooooooooo

¡Hola!, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios :3, como siempre me han hecho muy feliz, los aprecio y me motivan demasiado, los quiero 😊. Espero que este capítulo sea de su interés, aunque siento que me quedo algo raro, disculpen si encuentran muchos horrores de redacción.

Aprovecho para comentarles que esta historia es totalmente Naruhina, Sasuke es algo así como el villano de la historia, aunque más bien es el tipo que viene a cag rla y arruina las cosas jaja xD. Me doy cuenta que hay duda en cuanto a la paternidad del hijo de Hinata, ya pronto se sabrá, algunos quieren que sea el rubio y otros Sasuke, ya veremos que espermatozoide resulta vencedor D: !


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba realmente decaída desde que el rubio la corrió de su casa, comía por obligación porque sabía que su bebé la necesitaba y Neji trataba de distraerla con múltiples actividades que la chica solía ignorar. Al ser el único que sabía de su embarazo en esa casa, se habían vuelto más cercanos y de cierta manera como unos cómplices.

Cada día Hiashi intentaba hablar con Hinata de valores. Estaba demasiado frustrado por lo que había hecho su pequeña, ya que por el periódico se había anunciado aquel incidente donde estaba envuelta, llevaba tiempo cuestionándose las palabras del rubio, ¿de verdad las eduque tan mal? A partir de entonces sus consejos eran constantes, "pudiste quedar embarazada de un desconocido", "a tu madre no le gustaría ver estas cosas", sus palabras aturdían a Hinata, cómo decirle a su padre que estaba embarazada, no era de un desconocido, era del amor de su vida con el cual no estaría por supuesto, y si bien sería madre soltera, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, no, lo que le dolía era tener perdido a su rubio.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le imploraba a Neji que la ayudara.

\- Por favor niisan, ayúdame.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. Solo empeorará las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo pueden empeorar más? Mi padre estará horrorizado cuando se dé cuenta que estoy embarazada, quiero estar lejos cuando eso pase, además voy a ser mamá soltera, necesito terminar mi posgrado, con eso podré tener un mejor empleo para cuidar de mi hijo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por la situación económica, sabes que dinero nunca te va faltar.

\- No puedo esperar que mi padre me mantenga siempre, necesito hacer las cosas por mí misma.

\- Pero Hinata, si te vas, ¿qué pasara con Naruto?

\- Eso ya termino Neji, el me lo dijo, dijo que si este niño es suyo él se hará cargo, en ningún momento dijo que estará conmigo – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tratando de controlarse volvió a intentarlo – seamos honestos, ¿tu perdonarías una infidelidad?

\- No – tuvo que admitirlo. Pero también sabía que el Uzumaki no era como él. De sobra sabía que aún estaba enamorado de su prima, las constantes llamadas preguntando para saber cómo estaba se lo demostraban.

\- ¿Lo ves?, por favor Neji.

\- ¿Tanto te importa ese posgrado?

\- Si, sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño – en realidad ahora ya no le interesaba, pero tenía que hacer énfasis en esa lejana meta. Necesitaba salir de la mansión, y sabía que no la dejarían marchar si no era con algo de fundamento, algo sólido.

Neji se cuestionó que tan buena idea sería dejarla ir, lo cierto es que su tío no estaba para otro disgusto, y no era como si fuera la tragedia que Hinata estuviera embarazada y fuera madre soltera. El problema radicaba en que su familia era demasiado conservadora, y aunque Hiashi no dejaría a su hija de lado y le daría su apoyo por sobre todas las cosas, sabía que le afectaría terriblemente, estaba seguro que su estado de salud había empeorado desde la noticia de la infidelidad de Hinata y aún más cuando fue el escándalo del pleito entre Naruto y el supuesto amante. Fue por ello que decidió apoyarla, después de todo él sabía que su prima no haría una tontería, no podían mantenerla encerrada por siempre, ella también necesitaba continuar con su vida por mucho que las cosas estuvieran mal.

Esa misma tarde lograron convencer a Hiashi, un par de días más tarde su familia entera la llevo de regreso a Tokio, aunque al principio Hinata tenía la intención de cambiar de departamento, luego desistió cuando se dio cuenta que el viaje había sido cansado para su padre, no podría pedirle más cosas.

Su familia se había ido. El dinero y reputación habían hecho lo propio, lograr que la universidad la recibiera de vuelta. Hinata se encontraba nuevamente en el posgrado, aunque ahora bastante atrasada, su proyecto había sido parado y ahora no solo tendría que retomarlo, tendría que hacer ajustes y buscar la manera de solucionar los problemas que se ocasionaron por su ausencia. De cierta manera eso era bueno, su mente se mantendría ocupada y era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos; ya que de su mente nunca salía el rubio; aun lloraba todas las noches su ausencia, se recriminaría por siempre haber sido infiel.

Para Sasuke la llegada de su vecina no pasó desapercibida, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se acercó hasta ella, seguramente cuando regresaba de la universidad.

Hinata pudo apreciar que los moretones y golpes eran menos visibles, pero aún se notaban algunas marcas. Quiso huir de él, pero por supuesto eso no sería tan fácil, el Uchiha estaba realmente interesado en ella.

\- Volviste – realmente sentía que las cosas le serían más fáciles si ella estaba ahí, seguramente había terminado con el rubio.

\- No lo hice por ti – tuvo que ser directa, ya no podía ser amable, sobre todo por sentirse decepcionada de él, no solo porque la besará, también por no haber hecho caso a su petición de que se fuera cuando se lo pidió.

Sus palabras frías le habían calado, pero eso no sería motivo para alejarse – me alegro que estés de vuelta, sobre todo que no lo hayas perdonado – su mirada confusa le hizo aclararlo – al Uzumaki, me alegro que no lo hayas perdonado, es evidente que estas de vuelta porque lo has dejado, y créeme Hinata, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

Sintió una enorme molestia, se dio cuenta que no le gustaba que opinaran de su relación, Sasuke no podría entenderla, nadie podría hacerlo – te equivocas, lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida es perderlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – cuestiono incrédulo – se ha portado como un animal, incivilizado, él no te merece Hinata.

\- Quien no lo merece, soy yo – no soportaba que hablara así de su rubio, ella era quien mejor lo conocía y sabía perfectamente lo bueno y noble que era, no por nada era tan querido y tenía tantos amigos, no justificaba el arranque del que había sido preso, pero lo entendía y sobre todo lo amaba – No debiste besarme Sasuke – finalmente le reclamo – ese suceso me ha hecho entender que no podemos ser amigos – era la primera vez que se sentía fuerte ante una decisión, entendía que esta vez no lo hacía por Naruto, lo hacía por ella.

Sus palabras eran como clavos, nunca pensó que su tierna y dulce vecina, sería la primera mujer en lastimar y pisotear su ego en tan repetidas ocasiones, ni siquiera tuvieron una relación sentimental y eso le molestaba aún más – ¿Planeas volver con él? – se atrevió a indagar, para él era obvio que Hinata no estaría ahí sí siguiera con Naruto, pues no creía que en una semana las cosas cambiaran para bien.

\- No Sasuke, lo he perdido, pero eso no significa que yo quiera estar contigo – de manera instintiva toco su vientre, con tres meses de embarazo no se notaba, pero ella siempre acariciaba esa parte donde crecía su bebé, cuando estaba sola lo hacía con mayor regularidad y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, era su fuerza y al único que podía brindarle su amor.

Itachi le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Al día siguiente del pleito le había cuestionado y revelado lo que el Uzumaki le había dicho, pero simplemente creyó que lo había dicho por celoso, ahora que la veía tocando su vientre su duda se disparó – ¿estás embarazada?

-Sí, si lo estoy – no pudo evitar sonreír, tener a ese pequeño en su cuerpo le recordaba que debía ser fuerte.

No pudo evitar demostrar toda la decepción que sintió, eso realmente arruinaba sus planes, tenía que dejarla de lado, el jamás saldría con una mujer que está embarazada de otro – Deberías decírselo. Es probable que eso cambie las cosas.

\- Lo sabe – pudo notar la tristeza en su voz, y ahora mismo no iba a quedarse a consolarla, suficiente tenía con los raros sentimientos que invadían su ser – Sasuke…

\- Lo sé Hinata – tuvo que interrumpirla, ya no era necesario hablar más, él tenía que olvidarla, porque por mucho que le gustara jamás la aceptaría en esas condiciones – ahora te doy la razón, no puedo ser amigo de la mujer que me gusta y está embarazada de otro.

Sasuke había dejado de buscarla y eso lo agradecía inmensamente, generalmente no lo veía, y en las pocas ocasiones que llego a topárselo solo se saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza. Ahora se dedicaba completamente a sus estudios y llevaba un buen control de su embarazo, no podía decir lo mismo de su estado de ánimo, pero realmente lo intentaba, o quizá no tanto, ya que siempre se la pasaba buscando noticias de Naruto, al parecer aquel suceso había roto los contratos con los Uchiha y aunque eso lo perjudicaba, lo agradecía, por lo sano era mejor mantener esa lejanía. Solo esperaba que no lo afectara mucho y pudiera salir de cualquier problema que pudiera tener, ella siempre desearía su bienestar.

Siempre trataba de evitarla, nunca espero que el embarazo le sentará tan bien, ahora era visible y se veía realmente linda, aun cuando en sus deseos no quería ser padre, al menos no en un buen tiempo, se preguntaba cómo sería si él fuera quien la embarazo, ahora estaría a su lado, eso era seguro y realmente le agradaba la idea. Pero no era así. La única vez que tuvo la oportunidad se protegió como siempre lo hacía e incluso eyaculo fuera. Él siempre era muy cuidadoso en ese sentido. Aun cuando decidió alejarse de ella, le preocupaba que viviera sola en ese departamento, se preguntaba si su familia no sabía de su embarazo o eran unos completos ignorantes en el tema. De cualquier manera, él se mantendría cerca por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, aunque también sabía de sobra que ella no recurriría a él y eso lo frustraba de cierta manera.

00000000

Hablar con Ino Yamanaka, una de sus mejores amigas, se había vuelto habitual. Sobre todo porque la rubia sabía de sobra que necesitaba apoyo emocional, la quería tanto que no dejaba que se aislara.

Un viernes por la noche mientas hablaban, Ino debió hartarse de que la plática siguiera girando en torno al rubio que desde su perspectiva no era tan maravilloso ni tan perfecto como Hinata lo describía. Fue por ello que decidió enviarle una foto del periódico de ese día, una que le rompió el corazón, era su rubio al lado de una pelirosa, Sakura Haruno, la médico que recientemente habían contratado en su empresa, al parecer iban saliendo de un restaurante elegante, pues la chica en cuestión lucía un bonito vestido, pero lo que más le había impactado era que se apoyaba del brazo de Naruto, y eso sí que la hizo sentir celosa. Sabía que no podría fingir por mucho tiempo, por lo que alegando cansancio se despidió de su amiga para luego ponerse a llorar.

Tenía ya 6 meses de embarazo y Naruto no la había buscado en todo ese tiempo, si ya se sentía demasiado triste por ello, su estado empeoró al ver aquella foto que había salido en el periódico de chismes de Konoha donde el rubio sonreía y la chica se sujetaba de su brazo, en el texto se mencionaba que posiblemente eran pareja y eso simplemente la hizo deprimirse más de lo que estaba, sus lágrimas corrieron y su corazón dolía, ella no quería que Naruto estuviera con alguien más, entonces lo entendió, por fin entendía el sentimiento que él vivió. No, no lo entendía, porque ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera verdad lo que esa foto parecía, pero dolía, dolía mucho.

Por primera vez decidió buscarlo, le llamo por teléfono y le dolió que la llamada entrara pero este simplemente la enviara a buzón, lo intento un par de veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado; aquello solo la hizo sentir más ansiosa, ¿no quería contestarle o es que estaba con la pelirosa? No pasó ni una hora cuando supo que no podía dejarlo así, ella necesitaba verlo, suplicarle que no la cambiara por otra, eran ya cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando decidió que debía ir tras él, no podía quedarse a llorar, tenía que recuperarlo a como dé lugar. Si bien había tenido los mejores cuidados para su embarazo, sin duda este sería la acción más torpe de todas, salir mientras la lluvia era torrencial no fue buena idea, quiso regresar por un abrigo pero eso no fue posible, había olvidado sus llaves, en su desesperación solo había tomado su cartera; ya no iba a detenerse, necesitaba tomar un taxi que la llevara a la estación; la lluvia la empapo apenas salió a la calle e incluso el guardia de los condominios intento evitarlo "señorita, la lluvia es muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no regresa a su casa?, es muy noche". "Debo ir a la estación", fue todo lo que explico y entonces pensó que tuvo suerte cuando un taxi se detuvo. Iba empapada, pero nada la importaba, ella necesitaba hablar con Naruto, si todo marchaba bien, llegaría por la mañana a Konoha.

Su plan no funciono, todo lo contrario, en la estación se había sentido mal y aunque quiso mitigar aquel malestar, pronto empeoro y para su buena suerte una ambulancia la llevo de emergencia al hospital.

000000000000

Naruto estaba a su lado, eran felices como lo habían sido siempre, su sonrisa alegre y sus abrazos abundaban en su dulce sueño, uno del que no quería despertar, porque cada vez que lo hacía, el sentimiento de vacío se instalaba en su ser. Despertó con un par de lágrimas y como pudo se hizo ovillo, un acto de protección.

\- Hinata – era su voz, la voz de su rubio, se levantó solo para corroborar que era él. Lo era.

\- N-Naruto – sintió su pecho palpitar con fuerza, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero era seguro que se trataba de él, sobre todo porque cuando se movió para verlo sintió un tirón de su mano, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que debía encontrarse en un hospital, estaba canalizada.

\- ¿Estas bien? – notó su preocupación.

\- No – fue sincera y entonces lloró con ganas, no se privó de hacerlo, ella realmente sentía que su corazón dolía, dolía mucho, y ese llanto tan desgarrador asusto al rubio.

\- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿llamo al médico? – estaba realmente preocupado y ella solo negó, mientras apretaba su puño a la altura de su corazón.

\- Hime, el bebé está bien – quiso aclararlo, sabía que ese podría ser el motivo de su estado – mira que salir con ropa tan ligera a la lluvia y en tu estado fue una imprudencia, afortunadamente y con suerte hoy te darán de alta – su llanto no cesaba – ¿Qué pasa?

Busco abrazarlo y él se acercó para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse, siguió llorando en su pecho y no paró hasta que se animó a decirlo – n-no me dejes Naruto, p-por favor – esas palabras lo hicieron sentir querido, pero él no la había dejado, nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy Hime – sentía que lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si con eso asegurará que no la dejaría – no pienso irme a ningún lado.

\- ¿Por qué e-estas aquí? – hasta ese momento se alejó un poco de Naruto, pero en ningún momento lo soltó.

\- En tu identificación tienes mi contacto como el de emergencia, ¿recuerdas? – Le habían llamado en cuanto la ingresaron al hospital y él había salido de inmediato, ni siquiera pensó en avisarle a Neji, estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar; manejo de noche y con suerte llego a Tokio cuando estaba por amanecer.

La enfermera le había dicho que presentó hipotermia y que tuvo suerte de ser tratada de inmediato, por lo que no se presentaron consecuencias graves.

-Llévame contigo Naruto, no me dejes – recordó el motivo por el que había salido de su casa, ella temía que su rubio estuviera con alguien más, estaba celosa y quizá era egoísta al pensarlo todavía suyo, pero simplemente no podía lidia con perderlo.

\- Hime, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿por qué no sigues con tus estudios y esperamos a que nazca el bebé? – quería llevarla con él, sí, pero no lo iba a arruinar ahora que había trabajado muy duro en autocontrolarse, no quería que todo se fuera por la borda, y es que había estado mentalizándose en perdonarla; ya lo había reconocido, él no podía vivir sin ella. Gaara y Shikamaru lo llamaron idiota, Jiraiya intento presentarle a unas cuantas mujeres que por supuesto ignoro, quizá fue Chouji el único que no lo critico, solo lo llevaba a comer y beber diciendo que con eso sanaría su corazón.

\- Este bebé es tuyo – recordó que el rubio no lo creía así y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón – por favor créeme – sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su camisa y entonces supo que tenía que tranquilizarla.

\- Hime, yo lo acepto, el bebé es mío y lo querré como tal aún si es del idiota ese – y así sería, parte del aislamiento del rubio había servido para aclarar ese punto, él quería tanto a Hinata, que no importaba ya la paternidad de ese niño, sabía que con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo y aprendería a amarlo, así como esperaba aprender a perdonar, porque ciertamente aun no lo hacía.

\- Estoy totalmente segura que es tuyo – el rubio asintió y ella supo que no le creía y no lograría hacerlo hasta que ese bebé naciera, tuvo que reprimir su llanto y aceptar que su error le estaba costando, y ahora debía aceptar que tenía derecho a desconfiar y ella tendría que demostrarle lo contrario apenas naciera.

Al poco tiempo llego un médico para verificar que estuviera en condiciones para darla de alta, afortunadamente tanto ella como el bebé se encontraban perfectamente, un ligero resfriado fue la única consecuencia de su imprudencia. El Doctor les dijo que podían irse tranquilos, no sin antes darles un par de recomendaciones y medicamentos.

Naruto ayudo a que Hinata se cambiara de ropa, el rubio le había pagado a una enfermera para que le comprara un vestido de maternidad, ropa interior y un par de tenis cómodos. Por primera vez Naruto puso atención a su vientre abultado y debía reconocer que tenía sentimientos encontrados, no pudiendo resistirse la toco con ambas manos; Hinata se estremeció y enseguida se sintió feliz de ser acariciada con suma delicadeza – te amo – le confesó el rubio, realmente tocar su vientre abultado era una sensación agradable.

-Te amo – le respondió con entusiasmo.

Ya sin contenerse, la beso con ternura, ambos disfrutaron aquel contacto, las suaves caricias que el rubio daba a su abultado abdomen y las caricias de Hinata en su pecho. Sus labios se movían sincronizados, sentían como sus corazones estaban unidos, en ese momento no había dudas, estaban seguros de su amor y parecía que con ese beso podían borrar todo el dolor del que eran presos.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la recepción, que la burbuja de tranquilidad y felicidad se estropeo, debía tener realmente mala suerte para que el hospital donde se encontraban fuera precisamente en el que Sasuke laboraba. Se encontraba dialogando con otros médicos.

Seguramente su nerviosismo fue lo que hizo que Naruto se percatará que ahí estaba el Uchiha, y de inmediato sintió que su estado de ánimo cambió, ahora se veía tenso y malhumorado, reafirmo que alejarse del Uchiha fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, aun si Sasuke fuera la mejor persona del mundo, era evidente que lo mejor era mantener esa distancia. Afortunadamente no se acercó y esta vez no intento siquiera saludarla, por su parte Hinata se mantuvo siempre al lado de Naruto, incluso decidió tomar su mano, lo sentía realmente irritado y de alguna manera quería explicarle que ya ni siquiera eran amigos, pero decidió callar, en esos momentos sabía que nada de lo que le dijera lo haría sentir mejor.

Supo que no la llevaría a su departamento y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, pues en el fondo de su corazón era lo que anhelaba, no alejarse de él, se sentía celosa y no quería que él estuviera con alguien más, tal vez era un acto demasiado infantil, pero ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era Naruto. Se quedó dormida en casi todo el trayecto a Konoha, realmente necesitaba descanso y dormir, y solo podía hacerlo plácidamente cuando estaba a su lado.

Para ella fue una suerte despertar cuando vio que tomaba dirección hacia la mansión de los Hyuga, de inmediato le expresó que no quería ir la casa de su padre.

\- Llévame contigo, por favor Naruto, te necesito – le pidió al borde del llanto.

\- Irás a mi casa, solo si aceptas mis condiciones – ella asintió, no estaba segura a qué condiciones se refería, pero no le importaba, ella solo se sentía totalmente viva si estaba a su lado.

000000000000000000

¡Hola a todos!, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, es muy agradable leerlos a cada uno de ustedes, y me gusta que den su opinión sobre los hechos de la historia, respecto al bebé, ya es bastante claro que Naruto es el papá y es el único que no está convencido. Muy certero el comentario que desde el primer capítulo se narra lo del condón usado en la papelera, lo que sugería que Sasuke no era. Por otro lado, ¡es verdad!, las semanas de embarazo podrían ayudar a que Hinata convenza a Naruto de que él es el papá, sería bueno justo en este punto de la historia para que ya el rubio se deje de cosas jeje

Tanto Naruto como Hinata son bastante dependientes el uno del otro, así que será difícil que se dejen. Me gusta mucho la opinión de que en su lugar ya lo hubieran dejado, estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero es que son tan necios que no pueden estar separados, aunque se hagan daño.

Por último, pero no menos importante, he agregado a la descripción de la historia que contiene violencia para que no haya sorpresas para los nuevos lectores, mi intención no es fomentarla o normalizarla, les pido una disculpa si he dado esa impresión, solo me gustan temáticas fuertes, no hay mayor trasfondo.

L s quiero!


	10. Chapter 10

Cuánto deseó que en esos días donde sufrió a mares por Hinata, su madre estuviera con él, necesitaba de su consuelo y cariño, no sentirse solo, poder llorar abiertamente y que le diera consejos, seguramente su madre sabría las palabras exactas para hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo sentir querido.

No conoció a sus padres, ellos fallecieron a los pocos días que nació, víctimas de un asalto. Jiraiya se hizo cargo de él, aunque no era realmente su tío, era un amigo de su padre que siempre lo trató bien, no pasaba mucho tiempo con él debido a que se la pasaba viajando e "investigando", de sobra sabía que sus investigaciones trataban de mujeres, ya que escribía literatura erótica, por ello era apodado "ero sennin". Prácticamente creció solo y eso fue un motivante para hacer muchos amigos, él había intentado crear su propia familia, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no era así de fácil, los amigos estaban un tiempo, pero luego terminaban por seguir con sus vidas, no podían permanecer todo el tiempo con él. Gaara era el más cercano, pero el terminaba pasando fechas importantes con sus hermanos en Suna, un pueblo donde vivían el resto de sus familiares.

Hinata no solo era su novia, también se convirtió en su mejor amiga, y no tardó en encariñarse con su familia. Por supuesto tuvo que ganárselos, en un principio Neji lo trataba horrible, le hacía malas caras e incluso le llego a decir que su prima era mucho para él; con el tiempo eso cambio, ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzaron a platicar hasta hacerse amigos. Hiashi y Hanabi no tardaron en aceptarlo y pronto se sintió parte de la familia Hyuga, de cierta manera le hicieron sentir que no estaba solo, que él ya era parte de ellos.

La empresa que ero sennin le entrego realmente estaba muy descuidada, se mantenía en lo mínimo, y tampoco lo iba a culpar, el hacía lo que podía, pues tenía otras ocupaciones. Hiashi desde un principio le brindo su ayuda e incluso le ofreció dinero y contratos importantes para impulsarlo. Se negó, el necesitaba hacer las cosas por el mismo; no quería aprovecharse de su suegro, quizá más adelante cuando estuviera al nivel aceptaría la colaboración, pero en aquel momento no le pareció justo abusar por mucho que insistiera en apoyarlo, él tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo sus capacidades.

Puso su mayor empeño y la empresa fue creciendo constantemente, sin embargo, llego el mal día que tuvo problemas laborales cuando un par de empleados habían sufrido un accidente y lo habían demandado alegando que ocurrió en el trabajo, eso realmente le había afectado al sentirse culpable y sin saber qué hacer; esa fue la primera vez que deseo que su padre estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, seguramente él sabría la manera correcta de actuar y salir adelante. Trato de apoyarse en Hinata, pero ella realmente estaba ocupada en sus estudios; ese tiempo él no pudo estar con ella como quería y en parte pensaba que había fallado al descuidarla, pues realmente tuvieron poco contacto en los últimos dos años, pensaba firmemente que ese había sido el principal motivo de que ella se fuera con otro.

Hiashi le había brindado el apoyo que nunca creyó, pues aun cuando se portó de manera irracional en su casa, lo había buscado para llevarlo al psiquiatra, y como era de esperarse el especialista le hizo ver que no solo padecía depresión, también tenía una fuerte dependencia emocional a Hinata, quizá fruto de una infancia carente de amor.

Las pastillas de la "felicidad", así las había apodado al sentir de inmediato un cambio en su estado de animo, sin duda hacían bien su trabajo, pues era capaz de ver las cosas con mayor claridad, y aunque nadie lo entendía, pues todos esperaban que atenderse sería suficiente para alejarse de Hinata, al contrario, reafirmaba que no podía estar sin ella. El problema era que el Uchiha siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que Hinata tuvo que buscar en otro lado algo que él no le dio. Era seguro, siempre sentiría celos y molestia cuando lo viera, por esa razón el mismo decidió cortar los contratos con Itachi, porque a pesar de admirarlo y entender que nada tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, no quería tener nada que ver con los Uchiha, quería evitar en mayor medida todo lo que pudiera recordarle la falta de su novia.

Ahora había decidido llevarla nuevamente con él, sobre todo porque no le gusto verla en una cama de hospital, odio pensar que pudiera pasarle algo más grave, verla tan dolida le había ocasionado sentimientos que no quería tener, pero que dominaron por sobre todo. En esas condiciones si ella le pedía que no se alejara él no podría hacerlo, aun cuando no se sintiera listo para perdonarla…

0000000000000

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, con un lazo rosa por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que su busto y abdomen estuvieran bien marcados; a pesar de saber que su ropa desaparecería en cuanto su rubio llegará, le gustaba poner empeño en verse linda, no se sentía atractiva por los cambios que el embarazo producía en su cuerpo, y por lo tanto se encontraba vulnerable.

-Hime, te ves preciosa – de alguna manera esa semana había sentido la necesidad de esmerarse en su arreglo personal, le gustaba que cada día la halagara. Aunque para el rubio eso no era importante, él siempre la vería hermosa, vistiera lo que vistiera.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – le gustaba que su novia preguntara por su día, eso simplemente lo enternecía.

\- Bien, hoy subieron un poco las acciones – algo cansado se sentó en el sillón más cercano – ven Hime – con una mano le señalo que se sentara en sus piernas y ella no tardó en cumplir su petición, adoraba estar cerca de él, ser mimada por él. La mantuvo abrazada por un momento, con una mano la sujetaba de la espalda para darle soporte y con la otra acariciaba su vientre; ella por otro lado se dedicó a besar sus mejillas y jugar con su rubia cabellera.

Como una princesa la cargo y llevó hasta su alcoba, donde suavemente la acostó en la cama. Ella de sobra sabía lo que a continuación vendría y de cierta manera solo con saberlo su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar, adoraba lo demandante que se había vuelto. Ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes habían hecho el amor tan seguido y no se iba a quejar, claro que no.

La besó suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ella siempre le parecería tan suave, tan perfecta. A medida que sus caricias iban subiendo de tono, también lo hacían sus besos, prácticamente con su lengua había recorrido ya toda su cavidad y ahora besaba con insistencia su hermoso y largo cuello.

-N-Naruto kun – su voz era tan suave como ella, adoraba que dijera su nombre, eso siempre lo motivaba a seguir con sus caricias y arrancar esos agudos gemidos que desde su perspectiva solo Hinata podía lograr de ese modo tan excitante y tierno a la vez.

El listón de su vestido fue fácilmente deshecho para luego quitar el vestido, dejándola solo en un conjunto de ropa interior de encajes color blanco.

\- Eres tan pequeña y grande a la vez – sus mejillas sonrojadas y su puchero le hicieron sonreír con ganas, con ambas manos tomo sus pechos que su sostén apenas cubría hasta sus pezones, para masajearlos – tus pechos son grandes, redondos, suaves y perfectos, ¿sabes que los adoro? – lo sabía, era imposible no darse cuenta cuando siempre recibía tantas caricias en esa zona; y ahora parecía estar obsesionado con los cambios que se habían producido por el embarazo.

Con agilidad desabrocho el brasier para descubrirlos y besarlos con mayor comodidad; como si fuera un lactante se pegó a un pecho para succionarlo con ganas, logrando que la lujuria de Hinata despertara totalmente, la conocía tan bien. Sus manos, acariciaron por un breve momento su abdomen y luego se dirigieron a masajear con entusiasmo sus piernas y glúteos, hasta tomar ambos lados de su braga y quitarla del camino.

Sabía lo que ahora vendría, simplemente de pensarlo gimió, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera más que satisfecho. Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza para luego acomodarse entre ellas y besar su vagina con esmero. Adoraba encontrarla húmeda, señal que ella también lo deseaba, tanto como él.

Era un gusto besar sus pliegues para luego prestar atención a su pequeño botón. Los gemidos de Hinata eran audibles, haciéndole saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Podía presumir con orgullo que sabía exactamente como llevarla al orgasmo en un instante, pronto la sintió tensarse y jalar un poco sus cabellos, le encantaba la manera en que se venía, increíblemente erótica ante sus ojos.

Termino dando un par de besos en sus muslos y luego subió para besar sus labios. En cuanto sintió que se recuperaba se incorporó para ir a la cocina, era momento de cenar.

\- Aún no – con la respiración entre cortada le hizo ver que no quería que terminara ahí.

\- ¿Quieres más? – sabía que el rubio intentaría masturbarla con sus dedos o volver a besarla, pero ella lo quería a él, lo quería sentir dentro. Por eso y sin darle oportunidad lo hizo acostarse para poder subirse a él.

La observó fascinado.

Lo primero fue quitarle el pantalón, luego el bóxer, y entonces supo que no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba totalmente erecto. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y luego comenzó a jugar con su pene, moviéndolo a través de sus pliegues sin meterlo, solo disfrutando de ese contacto que los hacía suspirar a los dos.

\- ¿Estás segura que no te haré daño? – quería meterle su pene y follarla como loco, pero estaba consciente que tenía que ser delicado, por ahora.

\- La doctora ha dicho que el sexo es bueno para el embarazo – no necesitaba más palabras, el simplemente ya no podía resistir, tomando sus caderas le dio a entender que lo metiera y ella con sus pequeñas manos acomodo su miembro para que entrara en su interior, haciéndolos suspirar a ambos por el contacto tan placentero que los recorría. Hinata comenzó a moverse y él le dio el soporte tomando sus caderas para que sus movimientos fueran más certeros.

Las sensaciones experimentadas eran tan intensas como sus gemidos, aun cuando sus movimientos eran suaves.

Naruto no deseaba lastimarla, realmente pensaba que no debía ser rudo en su estado; aunque no era para nada un sacrificio, al contrario, ambos necesitaban esa manera de intimar, esa manera suave para demostrarse que seguían amándose, el placer hacía que ambos se observaban con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando.

Para Hinata, tener adentro el pene de su rubio era una sensación que la llenaba y lograba despertar cada fibra nerviosa de su ser, para darle descargas de placer continuas. Verlo concentrado en ella la hizo sentirse aún más dichosa. Le sonrió, él era demasiado guapo, era único y solo él podría hacerle sentir esas sensaciones, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Su sonrisa lo enloqueció, nuevamente reafirmaba que ese cuerpo tan erótico no podía encajar con su rostro tan dulce y tierno, con sus modales tan finos, pero así era, lo cual la hacía perfecta ante sus ojos.

No duraron mucho, ella se vino primero, mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior, sintiendo las contracciones que su vagina ejercía en su pene, haciendo que su orgasmo llegara y con este se vaciara en su interior.

Esperó un momento donde su consciencia y respiración volvían a la normalidad para luego salir de ella. La ayudo a recostarse y antes de que se quedara dormida bajo a la cocina por fruta y un sándwich de pollo, sabía que si no le llevaba la cena, ella se quedaría dormida, el embarazo la había hecho más dormilona.

00000000000

Fue una semana de los más placentera, había descansado y dormido tanto que realmente se sentía con mucha energía. Pero sin duda lo que más adoraba era que su rubio fuera tan demandante en el plano sexual. Diario hacían el amor, prácticamente diario le daba placer oral o la masturbaba con su mano, no siempre la penetraba pues pensaba que debía ser delicado por el embarazo. Pareciera que el buscaba más su satisfacción que la de él, y eso simplemente la hacía sentir especial.

Aunque no todo era perfecto, en un principio se había sentido humillada cuando le dio sus condiciones para que pudiera vivir con él:

"No puedes andar de coqueta, no besar, ni abrazar a nadie, mucho menos buscar al idiota"

"Si quieres placer, pídemelo a mí, así este en el trabajo si tú tienes ganas, yo vendré a cogerte"

"No salgas sola, siempre que te acompañe Ten-ten, estas embarazada y no quisiera que algo te pasara, ya demostraste que a veces haces cosas estúpidas, como salir mientras llueve"

"Tú serás quien explique a tu padre lo del abandono de tu posgrado y la razón de no decirle que estas embarazada, tu solita tendrás que tranquilizarlo, es tu responsabilidad".

Por supuesto no le había gustado lo que le dijo, sobre todo el primer punto, pero decidió callar, sabía que contradecirlo era iniciar una pelea de la que no saldría ganadora. Después de esa charla, no volvió a tocar el tema o a insultarla, por lo que firmemente creyó que las cosas podrían ir mejorando.

Evidentemente el rubio no la había perdonado del todo, algunas veces se aislaba, aunque por fortuna había evitado seguir insultándola.

Su contacto era más sexual y que en ocasiones permanecían mucho tiempo abrazados y dándose cariño, pero realmente no platicaban lo suficiente, tal vez todo era cuestión de tiempo. Con ese avance ella pensaba que poco a poco podría recuperarlo por completo.

Su rutina era bastante simple, pero ella se sentía bien con ello. Siempre despertaba cuando Tenten le subía el desayuno. Más tarde salían a caminar a un parque cercano, agradecía que esta vez el rubio no le había prohibido salir, aunque claro siempre con la compañía de Tenten, y eso no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Por la tarde Neji o Hanabi solían visitarla.

Neji estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos, el apreciaba a Naruto y bien sabía lo feliz que hacía a su prima, solo le preocupaba que su tío aun no supiera del embarazo ni de que Hinata estaba de vuelta en Konoha, algo le decía que lo harían enojar por no decirle las cosas a tiempo.

A Hanabi, la misma Hinata se lo había dicho al día siguiente por teléfono, fue sin duda quien mejor recibió la noticia, prácticamente grito y salto de felicidad y ahora la visitaba a diario, se la pasaba acariciando y besando su "barriga" y hablándole al bebé.

Hinata los adoraba, aunque Neji era su primo, ella había convivido más con él como si fuera su hermano mayor. Confiaba en ellos y por eso les pidió que la acompañaran el día que hablaría con su padre y así lo hicieron, era viernes y aunque Hiashi nuevamente mostró su desagrado y la regañó, e incluso a Neji, pues este había confesado que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo; no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse y abrazar a Hinata, pues tampoco era como si fuera una niña. Termino por brindarle su apoyo y le aseguro que en cualquier momento ella podría volver a vivir con ellos, pues Hinata le dejo bien claro que ahora viviría con Naruto, el padre de su bebé.

Además de sus hermanos, Ino la había visitado en un par de ocasiones, estaba contenta de que estuviera de vuelta, aunque ella le dejo bien claro a Hinata que no estaba de acuerdo en que volviera con el rubio. No le caía bien, sobre todo desde que presencio la manera de insultarla. "Es un completo imbecil", "Se molesta contigo, pero el bien que anda de coqueto con la pelirosa". Hinata sabía que su amiga Ino era un tanto dramática y que a veces exageraba las cosas, pero simplemente no podía evitar cuestionarse si el rubio sería capaz de algo así. La misma Ino se encargó de sembrarle la duda, "te lo digo ahora Hinata, es seguro que Naruto querrá vengarse, si no es que ya se está metiéndose con esa u otras, así son los hombres".

00000000000000

Estaba realmente orgulloso, diario lograba darle varios orgasmos al día, era su meta y fácilmente la lograba. En algún punto se convenció de que necesitaba mantener a Hinata satisfecha sexualmente para que no tuviera que buscar en otros lados placer. Sonaba loco, pero prefería mil veces pensar que su novia le había puesto el cuerno por ser una especie de ninfómana que por no quererlo lo suficiente.

Recordó que fue ella quien busco sus primeros encuentros sexuales y los primeros años solía ser ella quien le sugería intimar, por supuesto él estaba totalmente agradecido por ello, le gustaba que su novia fuera tan tranquila y seria con los demás y con el fuera más desinhibida. Por supuesto más adelante se invirtieron los papeles, él era quien solía buscarla ahora, le gustaba mucho, pues a pesar de tener tantos años juntos, él podía jurar que la seguía deseando con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Era sábado y aun cuando debía trabajar decidió ausentarse un tiempo, al final de cuentas Konohamaru estaba demostrando ser muy capaz de llevar los asuntos de la empresa. Además que era momento de planear una pequeña reunión para anunciar por fin su compromiso con Hinata, no solo porque quisiera casarse con ella, él se preocupaba también por el estado de salud de su suegro, y quería dejarlo tranquilo, sabía que el matrimonio apaciguaría un poco los impactos que le habían dado, ya que en parte se sentía culpable por ser quien protagonizara los escándalos en los que se habían envuelto.

000000000000000

Si bien, no le había manifestado a Naruto el arranque de celos que tuvo por aquella fotografía del periódico, sin duda era momento de hacérselo saber. Toda la semana sintió que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero de pronto todo se vino abajo cuando lo escucho hablar por teléfono con la pelirosa:

"Sakura"

"he visto los videos, son realmente graciosos"

"ah eres genial"

"si, reserva en el restaurante que tú quieras"

"te pongas lo que te pongas te sigues pareciendo a esa modelo rusa que te dije"

Se sintió celosa, y de cierta manera le molestaba que hablaran con tanta confianza, recordar la fotografía le hizo sentir angustia, ella no quería que su rubio la dejara por otra. Espero pacientemente y en cuanto el rubio finalizo la llamada, se acercó molesta y dolida. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto en cuanto la vio frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- No me gusta la confianza que te tomas con esa tal Sakura – el rubio no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa de que su novia estuviera celosa, él siempre tuvo muchos amigos, y eso incluía mujeres. Hinata nunca le hizo un drama o se molestó, realmente le causo curiosidad aquello haciéndolo sonreír después – no es gracioso Naruto, de verdad no me agrada que te lleves así con tus empleadas.

\- Sakura no es precisamente una empleada, es una trabajadora de confianza, la médico de la empresa.

\- Sé lo que es, y no me parece correcto que estés saliendo a comer con ella – supo que debió aclararle que solo era una amiga, y más que amiga era como un amigo, porque tenía actitudes y comportamientos varoniles, era divertida y por eso se hicieron amigos, pero lo cierto es que en ningún momento ella se le insinúo, ni mucho menos él. Las salidas a comer eran para hablar de trabajo, porque lo cierto es que Sakura le había estado ayudando a probar que los accidentes por los que había sido acusada su empresa habían sido fuera del trabajo y por irresponsabilidad de los trabajadores, y eso solo un médico lo podía probar con ayuda de un abogado que por cierto también estaba en cada comida, abogado que seguramente le gustaba a la pelirosa pues siempre se arreglaba de más cuando él iba. Si, el debió decirle eso a Hinata, que Sakura estaba ligando con otro – ¿Naruto? –

\- Lo siento Hinata, no puedo dejar mi trabajo a un lado solo porque tu desconfías, no soy igual que tu – de cierta manera le molestaba que ella desconfiara y por otro lado una parte maligna de él, quería que Hinata sintiera algo de celos por él, lo hacía sentir especial, tal vez esa fue la razón de no aclararle las cosas, porque bien podía llevarla a comer con ellos para que se quedara tranquila, pero ahora no se le daba la gana.

Estaba molesta, pero aún más, celosa y triste, al parecer toda la vida se la pasaría recriminándole su infidelidad, por más que esperaba que lo superara no lo hacía, y ella no soportaba sus insultos, jamás se acostumbraría a ellos. Había tratado de tranquilizarse, de evitar llorar. Pero en cuanto se percató de lo varonil y guapo que lucía con su camisa gris, se sintió insegura, la pelirosa era muy guapa y tenía bonito cuerpo, mientras que ella estaba embarazada y se sentía poco atractiva, como una pelota con sus tobillos algo hinchados.

\- No vayas, Naruto – se volvió a comer su orgullo, en realidad dudaba si le quedaba algo.

\- Ya te dije que son asuntos de trabajo.

\- A mí no me parece que eso sea trabajo.

Se sintió molesto de que ella siguiera pensando mal de él, realmente él nunca le hizo nada, fue así que no pudo controlar sus palabras – No sé porque clase de hombre me tomas, pero ya te dije que yo no soy como tú, en mi caso no ando metiendo el pene en otros lados, quédate tranquila, que tú eres la única que lo ha tenido en tu vagina, bueno, lo has tenido en todos lados – y era real, Naruto solo había tenido intimidad con ella, en ningún momento le paso por la cabeza vengarse o salir con alguien más. Y aunque quisiera, físicamente no podría, no solo Hinata estaba satisfecha, el rubio también lo estaba, y más la carga laboral, era un hecho que era imposible pensar en esas cosas con alguien más.

Estaba totalmente roja, seguía sin parecerle correcto que Naruto le hablara de ese modo, ella simplemente no quería que el respeto entre ellos se siguiera perdiendo de esa manera, por lo sano decidió irse a otro cuarto a llorar, y Naruto sin ánimos de consolarla se fue a esa reunión con Sakura y el abogado que los estaba apoyando, que además es su amigo, Rock Lee…

00000000000000

¡Los adoro! ❤ , me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios, sobre todo que no hay duda que Sasuke no es el santo de la historia.

Quería comentarles que yo adore que Hinata y Naruto quedaran juntos en el anime (amo la película de The last jaja), no lo imagino diferente; pero eso no quita que me gusta mucho leer SasuHina, creo que es por morbo o no sé jaja, el chiste es que me gustan ambas parejas. En esta historia le tocó a Sasuke ser el que la riega (un villano raro), que como bien dijeron, disfraza sus actos con buenas palabras. Les comento esto, porque me gustaría saber ¿cuál pareja les gusta más? ¿NaruHina o SasuHina? o ¿les gustan ambas?

Muy contenta de que sigan la historia, y decirles que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchas veces me dan ideas y pues espero que este cap les haya gustado, aunque desde mi perspectiva tiene algo de relleno, así como el anime jaja xD

Los quiero!


	11. Chapter 11

\- N-Naruto…

\- ¿Qué pasa Hime? – pensaba ignorar su llamada telefónica como otras veces, pero al final decidió contestar, dejarla llorando lo había dejado intranquilo.

\- Tengo ganas – no sabía de donde saco el valor, pero lo hizo. Habían pasado dos horas desde que el rubio se fue y ella realmente no se sentía bien, sabía que quizás eran injustificados sus celos, pero ella necesitaba esa seguridad.

\- ¿Ganas de qué? – pregunto no entendiendo a que se refería. Estaba sumergido en una plática de trabajo, por supuesto que estaba desconectado de cualquier otra cosa.

Con toda la pena del mundo, logró decirlo – de que me hagas el amor, tengo ganas – él lo había dicho, que en cualquier momento que ella lo llamara el iría para cogerla sí ella se lo pedía, entonces ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

\- Ahora estoy ocupado – solo con escucharla, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, eso no era normal.

\- Pero tu dijiste – pudo incluso imaginar su puchero y eso solo estaba empeorando el asunto.

\- Demonios Hinata – por un momento pensó en negarse, pero luego todo su autocontrol se fue por la borda – dame una hora.

Tal como lo prometió no tardó en llegar a casa, cuestión que hacía creer a Hinata que estaba exagerando con sus celos por la pelirosa. Sobre todo porque el rubio la había llenado de besos y caricias, para luego hacerle el amor de manera suave, como hasta ahora lo hacía.

Nunca pensó que su deseo por Hinata podría aumentar, pero es que el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla, ante sus ojos se veía incluso más bonita y no lo iba a negar, su cuerpo lo volvía loco, tenía la figura que ni en su sueño más loco una mujer embarazada podría tener y producirle lo que ella.

Ante sus ojos Hinata era más que perfecta. Por eso le parecía tonto que creyera que estaba interesado en Sakura, porque para empezar él nunca volteaba a ver a otras y en segunda, la pelirosa le recordaba a una modelo rusa de levantamiento de pesas, una chica fortachona que tenía mayor masa muscular que él y la mayoría de los hombres, por supuesto no era por el físico por lo que la asociaba, era básicamente por su actitud dominante y que se la pasaba golpeando a todos en el trabajo, tal vez de broma, pero dolían, sus golpes dolían.

Tenerlo a su lado, aun cuando no había una conversación de por medio era demasiado placentero. Era sábado por la noche y ambos se encontraban en la cama viendo en su televisor la gran pelea de Goku vs Jiren, ella comiendo de su ensalada de frutas que el rubio le había preparado y él acariciando uno de sus hombros.

Después de un buen orgasmo, la fruta le sabía a gloria, quizá más adelante le pediría al rubio que la llevara a comer ramen a su puesto favorito, últimamente comenzaba a sentir antojos de todo tipo, por las mañanas Tenten la consentía preparándole cuanta cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza, y Naruto, bueno, el más bien se fijaba en que comiera saludable.

Todo su mundo de felicidad y antojos se vio interrumpido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, el numero era desconocido y al final decidió contestar pensando que podría tratarse de Hanabi que a cada rato cambiaba de numero celular.

\- ¿Si? – el rubio no se interesó, estaba concentrado viendo su caricatura favorita, además que solo su familia eran quienes solían llamarle a esas horas.

\- Hinata, soy Sasuke – no estaba haciendo nada malo, y sin embargo temió de la reacción del rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – discretamente volteó a ver a su novio que seguía entretenido en la tv.

\- Eres tan bonita, aunque seas ruda conmigo yo sé que tú eres una mujer hermosa, me gustas Hinata y me molesta que no dejo de pensar en ti – lo supo, estaba borracho, se preguntaba qué era lo correcto porque seguro que Naruto se daría cuenta – no quiero hacerlo y sin embargo sueño contigo, sueño con hacerte mía pero esta vez sin d…

\- Cállate de una buena vez – no quería escucharlo, no quería recordar su falla y finalmente lo reitero, no quería volver a saber de Sasuke Uchiha, quería enterrar esa parte de su vida.

\- ¿Quién es? – dejando de ver su caricatura volteó a verla con curiosidad.

\- No vuelvas a buscarme – dijo finalmente y antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada, Naruto le pidió el celular. Se lo entrego, sobre todo porque sabía que para recuperar su confianza debía ser transparente con él. Naruto tomo el teléfono y lo observó por un momento, luego el mismo finalizo la llamada sin saber si algo más decía el Uchiha del otro lado.

\- ¿Te ha llamado en otras ocasiones? – a la par revisaba el listado de llamadas y mensajes.

\- No, desde que volví a Tokio le dije que ya no podíamos ser amigos, y él lo había respetado – el rubio seguía viendo fijamente el celular – por favor créeme Naruto, estoy aquí porque es a ti a quien amo.

\- No vuelvas a responder llamadas de números desconocidos – le regresó el celular, no sin antes memorizar y bloquear aquel número – siempre déjame ser yo quien las atienda – quería romper su celular para calmar la molestia que le ocasionaba, era demasiado exasperante y humillante que el tipo se atreviera a buscar a su mujer, afortunadamente pudo tranquilizarse por el simple hecho de que Hinata estaba embarazada.

Hinata asintió para luego intentar acurrucarse con él, aunque de sobra sabía que el temperamento del rubio había cambiado, estaba algo tenso.

\- Deberíamos dormir – sugirió al apagar el televisor, en realidad se le habían quitado los ánimos de todo.

\- Pero yo tengo hambre – dijo tímidamente, le daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero ese plato de fruta solo le había abierto el apetito. Antes de que el rubio intentara incorporarse para ir a la cocina, lo detuvo – quiero ramen del puesto de Ichiraku.

Parecía una maldición, en el puesto de Ichiraku se encontraba la pelirosa con Ayame, a simple vista se veían sumergidas en una agradable platica, hasta que los visualizaron.

-¡Jefe! Buen provecho – Naruto solo saludo levantando su mano, para luego dirigirse a una pequeña mesa, la ventaja de aquel lugar, era que cerraban hasta la madrugada.

Hinata tontamente seguía sintiendo celos, ella en verdad creía que cada vez era menos atractiva; además la pelirosa ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludarla a ella, solo a Naruto; más intranquila se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que la médico se la pasaba volteando a verlos, lo podía sentir por estar demasiado atenta a su ambiente. Más tarde se lo comentaría a Ino, ella encontraría una explicación lógica.

\- ¿Pedimos lo de siempre? – habían ido tantas veces a ese lugar, que de sobra ya sabía cuáles eran los gustos de su novia.

\- Ya no se me antoja, se me quito el hambre – Naruto sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo – ¿nos vamos?

\- Deja de estar de celosa, tú no tienes derecho a hacer berrinches.

\- No tengo hambre – la ignoró, en cuanto el mesero se acercó hizo el pedido para ambos, pensaba que en cuanto viera la comida en la mesa, se olvidaría de su drama – tengo sueño – en verdad quería darle un par de nalgadas por necia, pero seguramente la gente no lo comprendería y lo verían mal – ¿por qué no pedimos la comida para llevar?

\- Bien – algo molesto le habló al mesero para hacer los cambios, no tenía ganas de aguantar dramas, sobre todo cuando el único ofendido era él.

Ni ella misma se entendía, sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo irracional, ella nunca fue de esa manera, comenzaba a creer en eso de que las hormonas hacían una revolución en su estado de ánimo.

 **00000000000000**

A los pocos días Naruto le había entregado el anillo de compromiso, había sido en el momento menos romántico, mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Si bien, en teoría debería sentirse feliz de saber que el rubio quería casarse con ella, a la par no era lo que ella realmente deseaba, siempre soñó con un matrimonio bonito, y eso significa que el momento correcto sería cuando el rubio la hubiese perdonado, pues ahora desde su perspectiva ni siquiera tenía sentido, pero temía que si se rehusaba a casarse, el rubio la echara o ya no quisiera estar con ella, o aún peor que se fuera con la pelirosa.

Por lo menos esperaba que Naruto le propusiera matrimonio de alguna manera romántica, por más simple que fuera, sería mejor que solo dejarlo sobre el lavabo y decir "había olvidado, aquí está el anillo, el próximo sábado daremos una pequeña ceremonia para anunciar nuestro compromiso y dejar a tu papá más tranquilo". Hinata lo soporto, aunque eso implicaba guardar sus sentimientos. Había llorado, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, porque bien sabía que nada ganaría reclamando.

Nuevamente planearon que la reunión fuera pequeña, pero el rubio tenía tantos amigos, que termino siendo un evento más grande de lo planeado.

El vestido que Hinata quería usar y que tanto le había gustado era color coral, se apretaba a sus pechos y caía libremente haciendo que su vientre abultado de siete meses se marcara, realmente le gustaba como lucía, y vaya que conseguir un vestido que le gustara tanto y le quedara con el embarazo había sido todo un reto. Pero no lo usó, al rubio no le pareció que el vestido fuera tan justo del busto y dejara ver el nacimiento de sus senos; Hinata trato de convencerle, pero nuevamente no iba ganar contra él, así que finalmente decidió usar el vestido rosa pálido, que no le había gustado lo suficiente, pero que para el rubio era perfecto por no mostrar más piel de la necesaria.

Todo iba bien en su celebración de compromiso que se realizaba en la mansión de los Hyuga, Naruto la había llenado de besos y la había tratado más que bien, y eso para Hiashi era una señal de que no tenía de que preocuparse, había aceptado que se casaran porque a pesar de todo confiaba en su yerno y sabía que ese rubio hacía feliz a su hija. Por otro lado, Hinata no se sentía del todo feliz, empezaba a entender que estar con el rubio no era suficiente, una boda no solucionaría sus problemas, lo que ella realmente deseaba era recuperarlo completo, que el rubio tuviera de vuelta confianza en ella, que tuvieran esa comunicación de antes donde reían y bromeaban. Esa era la razón principal de que ella se sintiera tan celosa de Sakura, que ella obtenía de Naruto algo que ella no podía.

La pelirosa había sido invitada por Naruto. Ella no tenía la menor idea de los problemas que habían tenido por su causa, así que encantada asistió al evento de su jefe.

Sakura había vivido en Konoha sus primeros años de vida y luego se mudó a Tokio, donde conoció y se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella había estudiado con él en la facultad y opto por seguirlo siempre de cerca, su internado lo habían hecho juntos, en ese tiempo solían llevarse bien, hasta que ella le dijo lo que sentía por él. Fue sincero cuando le dijo que él no estaba interesado, pero ella lo amaba tanto que siguió intentando, pues a pesar de todo, ella pensaba que tenían bastantes cosas en común, ambos con una enorme pasión por la medicina y sabía que él disfrutaba de su compañía ya que tenían bastantes temas de conversación. Nunca quiso tocarla, ni besarla, aun cuando ella le había puesto las cosas fáciles, "seamos free", no quiso. Pero en cambio sabía que había tenido sexo casual con algunas de sus compañeras. Ella siguió, persistió, e incluso cuando finalmente se titularon como médicos y el ingreso a la especialidad, decidió pedir empleo en el mismo hospital donde el estaría, solo para estar cerca de él.

Todo cambio una noche en que todos fueron a un antro-bar de la ciudad de Tokio, Sakura se sintió realmente celosa de que una chica pelinegra recibiera toda su atención y a ella la ignorara, en un ataque estúpido le agrego a la bebida del Uchiha una droga estimulante. La chica pelinegra había mencionado que tenía novio, la había escuchado y ante su perspectiva el Uchiha no tendría suerte con llevársela a la cama, era bastante obvio por la actitud ñoña de la chica. Por ello pensó que ante ese estimulante sexual, seguramente Sasuke buscaría con quien saciarse, y ella sería por fin quien lo recibiría. Estuvo al pendiente de cada trago que daba a su bebida y para su sorpresa la pelinegra debía ser realmente despistada, pues en algún momento debió confundir su bebida y tomar la del Uchiha, estaba segura que quien más bebió de ese vaso había sido ella. No podía culparla del todo, habían pedido un servicio y todos en la mesa bebían del mismo tipo de alcohol. Para su mala suerte Sasuke no tardó en llevarse a Hinata de aquel lugar, sin darle oportunidad de ser ella quien se aprovechará de la situación. Al día siguiente Sasuke le había reclamado, él sabía perfectamente que había sido ella, pues era la única de esa mesa que consumía drogas, no solo se molestó, también le dijo que se alejara de él, que siempre sería una molestia, supo que no podría tener una oportunidad con él cuando este la amenazó con demandarla por drogarlo no solo a él, también a su vecina. Con el corazón roto y por fin entendiendo que no tendría jamás una oportunidad con el Uchiha, decidió regresar a Konoha y someterse a un tratamiento para rehabilitarse, a la par que buscó un empleó donde Naruto amablemente la contrato.

Quien diría que esa pelinegra de la que tanto tuvo celos, fuera precisamente la futura esposa de su jefe. A simple vista le parecía muy bonita y se alegraba de que su imprudencia no le hubiera ocasionado problemas, era inevitable no voltear a verla, le parecía una chica dulce y bonita, trataba de entender por qué ese tipo de mujer era tan deseada entre los hombres, más específicamente, Sasuke. No intento comunicarse con ella, en realidad no tenía sentido, ahora entendía que sus celos fueron injustificados, pues esa chica se veía realmente enamorada de Naruto. Por ello le daba pena que por su ataque de celos la había drogado. Afortunadamente eso no tendría por qué decirlo a nadie, sería un tanto vergonzoso contarlo. A modo de disculpa, que por supuesto solo ella sabía, les había llevado un regalo costoso, tal vez una manera de sentirse mejor consigo misma.

En cuanto visualizo a la pelirosa, no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente celosa, realmente era muy bonita, alta, delgada y de facciones finas. Tenía mucho miedo de que su rubio se diera cuenta que ella era más atractiva y decidiera dejarla. Todo empeoro cuando vio a su amado esbozando una amplia sonrisa al verla y decirle otra vez "estas igualita a esa modelo de Rusia" para que esta le diera luego un golpe en su brazo, quizá a modo de juego, pero igual le desagradaban esas confianzas.

Ino le había dicho que Naruto no tenía por qué decirle que parecía modelo, que eso era una muestra clara de que estaba coqueteando con ella y que seguramente lo que esos dos tenían era algo meramente físico; "la pelos de chicle se la pasa observándote, seguramente también esta celosa porque el rubio mantiene un tipo de relación con ella". Definitivamente esa velada no la podría disfrutar si Ino se la pasaba metiéndole ideas y más aún si Naruto se la pasaba platicando y riendo con ella. Lo cierto es que ese era solo el principio de su calvario.

Gaara no estaba convencido de aquel matrimonio, en realidad estaba algo molesto y sin contemplaciones se lo hizo saber a Hinata en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ella lo sabía, sabía que no era del agrado de los amigos de Naruto, lo sintió durante toda la celebración, Shikamaru ni siquiera la saludo, y otros más ni siquiera la felicitaron. Pero realmente lo peor fue cuando Gaara hizo una broma de mal gusto sobre infidelidades, que no solo la incomodaron a ella, también a su familia entera. En ese momento Hiashi había decidido retirarse para ir a descansar, eso había dicho a los presentes, pero ella sabía bien lo mucho que lo había afectado. Trato de reprimir las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto en ningún momento salió en su defensa. Había permitido que la humillaran. Tuvo que ir con su padre, le debía una disculpa; subió a su cuarto para hablar con él, quien no dudo en preguntar si estaba segura de casarse. Ella debió decir la verdad, pero sabía que lo angustiaría más si era honesta, decirle que solo se casaba con Naruto para retenerlo a su lado no era la mejor respuesta, ni la más inteligente; por lo que se limitó a decir que era lo que más quería en la vida. Al parecer lo había dejado tranquilo, pero ella seguía con el corazón roto, le dolía que Naruto permitiera a sus amigos que tuvieran esas faltas de respeto hacia su persona.

O al menos eso pensó. Porque más adelante el rubio hablo con sus amigos. No se lo dijo a Hinata, y quizá ese fue su más grande error, pero había termino discutiendo con Gaara por las imprudencias dichas frente a Hinata y su suegro. En el momento ni siquiera él supo cómo reaccionar, pero más tarde le había hecho ver que tenía que respetar su decisión, respetar su futuro matrimonio y sobre todo a la familia de su novia. Al resto de sus amigos se los dijo después, pero su mandato fue claro, si no se comportaban y la trataban con respeto, simplemente se podían olvidar de su amistad.

Para Naruto había sido claro que la habían lastimado y eso simplemente le molestaba, no deseaba que nadie la hiciera sentir mal, bien, reconocía que el a veces era un total imbécil en sus comentarios con ella, pero eso no significa que iba permitir que otros vinieran a decirle cosas, eso sí que no. Además él realmente deseaba que fuera un día que recordaran como algo bonito, y ahora no sería así. Por ello decidió poner empeño apenas regresaron a casa, consentirla y llenarla de besos, decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Esa noche Naruto se había portado dulce, le había dado incluso un masaje en sus pies y tobillos; cada día sentía que sus piernas retenían más líquido a causa del embarazo, y el rubio pareciera que entendía sus necesidades al tratar de menguar esos malestares.

Al día siguiente cuando intentaron decidir la fecha de su boda, ella había propuesto que se realizará después de que el bebé naciera; pero eso no fue tomado en cuenta. El rubio pensó que era mejor hacerlo de una vez, en un mes, y así lo decreto. Nuevamente ella se sintió un tanto molesta, pues si iban a realizar una boda era justo que también tuviera algo de lo que ella quería, podría sonar vanidosa, pero al menos le gustaría lucir un bonito vestido de novia, por ejemplo; y eso podría hacerlo después del parto.

 **00000000**

Lo planeado no siempre resulta como lo esperamos.

Era lunes y Hinata realmente estaba asustada, todo parecía indicar que pronto se convertiría en madre. Había sentido contracciones y todavía no tenía los nueve meses.

Ten-ten que afortunadamente siempre estaba con ella por las mañanas, supo que el parto se avecinaba. Sin pretender asustarla, le hizo ver que tenían que ir al hospital cuanto antes, sobre todo porque el tiempo no era el ideal.

No pensó en llamar al rubio en ese momento, solo quería ir al hospital y que le dijeran lo que estaba pasando. Estaba asustada…

Tsunade la ginecóloga que estaba en turno lo confirmó, Hinata tenía contracciones que indicaban el inicio de trabajo de parto.

Hinata lloró con ganas, ella realmente había intentado brindarle amor a su bebé para que llegara al final del embarazo con todos los nutrientes necesarios para crecer fuerte, y ahora resultaba que algo había hecho mal. Se sentía muy angustiada por su bebé y fue Tenten quien tuvo que tranquilizarla, aunque tuviera que hablarle algo fuerte, "no es momento de buscar culpas, es momento de que ayudes a tu bebé a nacer, haz las respiraciones que la Doctora te ha dicho, ayuda a tu bebé Hinata" No necesitó más palabras, sabía que Tenten estaba en lo correcto y así lo hizo, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba trato de tranquilizarse, debía ser fuerte por su bebé.

No pasaron ni quince minutos de que Tenten le comunicara que Hinata estaba en el hospital, para que llegara a darle su apoyo. Al igual que ella, estaba asustado, nunca pensó que sentiría miedo en esas condiciones, aunque siempre tuvo la duda de la paternidad del bebé, ahora entendía que aun en el caso de que no fuera suyo, deseaba que todo saliera bien para él, deseaba que no tuviera que pasar por estas condiciones; por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Hinata, él podía sentir que lo quería y realmente le dolía que el parto se adelantara, sabía que aún no era el momento.

Se permitió abrazarla, y ambos sintieron una conexión, una donde sabían que estaban juntos. Permaneció todo el tiempo a su lado, en cada contracción tomaba sus manos y brazos para darle soporte. Él podía jurar que sentía todo lo que ella.

-Te quiero Hime.

No se atrevió a decir más, no había palabras para animarla, solo podía estar con ella.

Los Hyuga habían permanecido en la sala de espera, estaban preocupados, pero sabían que lo mejor era esperar.

El rubio se puso incluso más nervioso que Hinata cuando Tsunade les notifico que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para iniciar la labor de parto. Permaneció a un costado de ella, siempre tomando una de sus manos e imitando las respiraciones de ella a modo de apoyo. Le dolía verla hacer muecas de dolor; más tarde nadie le creería, pero el de verdad sentía el dolor de ella.

Un llanto los hizo percatarse de que todo había terminado.

Naruto la abrazó y besó sus mejillas, sentía que un gran peso le habían quitado, su Hime estaba bien y el llanto del bebé le indicaba que también lo estaba. Hasta ese momento se percató que otro médico se llevó al pequeño.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevan? – pregunto de inmediato.

\- Es llevado a revisión, es un prematuro de 30 semanas – le explicó Tsunade, mientras terminaba de preparar a Hinata para ser llevada a su cuarto.

\- un… ¿es niño? – pregunto emocionado.

\- Así es, es un varón, en un momento el pediatra ira a visitarlos para informarles de su estado de salud. Aunque les adelanto que aparentemente todo está bien – trato de tranquilizarlos, sabía que ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos antes del parto.

\- ¿Por qué se adelantó? – hablo por primera vez Hinata, seguía pensando que ella había hecho algo mal.

\- Muchas veces se adelantan sin un motivo aparente, cuestiones del organismo que a veces ni nosotros entendemos, deja de recriminarte algo de lo que no tienes culpa – Tsunade ya no veía el caso de indagar más, era evidente que Hinata se había cuidado bien, siempre iba a sus visitas prenatales y todo indicaba que no habría ningún problema, sin embargo sus sospechas iban por sufrir alguna clase de estrés constante, seguramente su sistema inmunológico se había debilitado, y hasta por una simple infección podría haber ocurrido.

En la habitación Tsunade les había dejado solos, no sin antes darle la indicación de que debía permanecer un par de horas en reposo. Naruto y Hinata nunca soltaron sus manos, realmente necesitaban estar juntos. El pediatra no tardo en aparecer para informar que el bebé estaba sano, pero que tendría que permanecer una o dos semanas en la incubadora para permitirle madurar el tiempo que falto.

Hinata se sintió decaída, ella quería tenerlo cerca, quería abrazarlo y amamantarlo, brindarle todo su amor; no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas, ella lo extrañaba.

\- Quiero verlo.

\- Tendrá que esperar, por ahora es mejor que permanezca acostada, seguramente en unas cuantas horas podrá ir a conocerlo – se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia, no le agradaba, pero sabía que tenía razón, y no quería complicarse, ahora debía estar más que nunca fuerte para poder estar cerca de él.

\- Ve Naruto, ve con nuestro bebé, no lo dejes solito – le pidió y el rubio acepto de inmediato. El realmente quería conocerlo, en parte para saber que estaba bien y en otra porque necesitaba comprobar quien era el padre de ese niño, pues a pesar de quererlo pese a cualquier circunstancia, fuera o no fuera de él, necesitaba quitarse esa duda.

En cuanto los Hyuga entraron a la habitación, el rubio salió para buscar las incubadoras, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas. Pudo apreciar que había alrededor de 8 bebés, y de todos ellos no tardo ni un minuto en identificar a su hijo, en cuanto lo vio supo que no necesitaría una prueba de ADN, ese bebé era totalmente suyo, era literalmente su copia, aun cuando fuera prematuro pudo ver el enorme parentesco (sus bigotitos de gato xD). Un sentimiento de alegría se instaló en su pecho; el necesitaba agradecerle a Hinata por darle el regalo más maravilloso e increíble que pudiera recibir en su vida.

Ese bebé, aun sin cargarlo le había brindado lo que tanto había buscado, el perdón.

 **000000000000**

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Saben que me alegra y emociona mucho leerlos! ❤

Respecto a un comentario sobre si se sabrá lo que pasó en esa noche de infidelidad, espero que este capítulo aclare un poquito la duda, de cualquier manera en el próximo debería resolverse todo (debería D:)

Y otra cosa que se me había olvidado comentar, ¡de sus estudios!, seré sincera que en un principio se me había pasado considerarlo, al leer la sugerencia de que debería retomarlo se me ha ocurrido algo, gracias por eso! Ya más adelante lo verán :)

Gracias por estar al pendiente :3, trato de actualizar seguido porque soy de las que les gusta leer las historias rápido, aunque a veces me tardo un poco más por las ocupaciones T.T pero aquí seguimos!


	12. Chapter 12

Desde que Naruto lo conoció supo que su nombre no podría ser otro que Boruto Uzumaki y al parecer a Hinata le agrado la idea, pues de inmediato se mostró feliz al escucharlo.

Naruto estaba embelesado, era idéntico a él y tenía un ligero parecido con Hinata que lo hacía lucir como lo más maravilloso en el mundo. Lo amaba, siempre había pensado que no podía amar a nadie que no fuera Hinata, y ahora existía otra persona que se había ganado su amor en tan solo un segundo. No reemplazaba el amor que sentía por ella, pero ciertamente ese nuevo sentimiento paternal que surgió en él, era de una magnitud parecida a su amor por la pelinegra. Debió quedarse un buen rato observándolo, hasta escuchar una voz.

-Felicidades Naruto – Neji tampoco tardo en identificar a su sobrino – es idéntico a ti, me siento un poco celoso de que no tenga mucho parecido con los Hyuga.

\- Gracias Neji, al parecer mis genes dominaron totalmente – se rasco la cabeza sin dejar de observar al pequeño.

Un par de horas después del parto, le permitieron ir a conocerlo. Estaba maravillada, su bebé simplemente era hermoso, todo de él le parecía perfecto, si ya lo quería desde su embarazo, ahora conocerlo intensificaba mil veces la sensación de amor por él.

No le habían permitido sacarlo ese día de la incubadora, pero le prometieron que al día siguiente la dejarían pasar más horas con su bebé. Naruto la había convencido de que fuera a dormir, con la promesa de que él se quedaría al pendiente de Boruto toda la noche. No era necesario desde la perspectiva de los médicos, pero el rubio bien sabía que solo de ese modo Hinata accedería. Por ahora quería que descansara, más tarde, quizá cuando la dieran de alta, le pediría disculpas por desconfiar de su paternidad, él realmente quería pasar página, y a la perfección sabía que su hijo era la pieza fundamental para lograrlo.

En cuanto se recostó en la cama se quedó profundamente dormida, e increíblemente por primera vez el rubio no fue el protagonista de sus sueños, sino Boruto, su pequeño bebé al que deseaba tener en brazos y llenarlo de cariño.

Un pequeño dolor la hizo despertar, sabía que eran molestias normales después del parto, por lo que no se preocupó en llamar a enfermería. Se incorporó para buscar agua y entonces visualizo a su padre dormido en una silla, de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo – Papá, deberías ir a casa a descansar, yo estoy bien – se daba cuenta que ya había anochecido y para un hombre de su edad debía ser contraproducente dormir en esas condiciones, sobre todo porque de sobra sabía que no se encontraba bien de salud.

\- No voy a dejarte sola, me quedare por si necesitas de mi ayuda.

\- Padre, es cansado dormir en una silla, vamos, ve a casa. Naruto debe estar por ahí.

\- No me convencerás, por algo soy tu padre y yo siempre estaré aquí, se lo prometí a tu madre.

Anteriormente no podría entendía la razón de que su padre fuera tan persistente aun cuando le decía que todo estaba bien, pero cuando pensó en su bebé lo comprendió todo, el amor de padres es inigualable.

Los días siguientes la dejaron visitarlo varias horas al día y pronto le permitieron que lo amamantara. Además, según le explicaron era bastante útil el método de la mamá y papá canguro para ayudarle a madurar, por lo que Hinata y Naruto se turnaban el rol de tener en brazos a su bebé. Por primera vez experimentaron lo que es el amor de padres, uno perfecto y puro.

Se sentía dichosa de ser su madre, un pequeño que ante sus ojos es precioso, valiente y muy fuerte. Él estaba luchando por salir más rápido de lo que esperaban, los médicos le dijeron que era probable que en una semana fuera dado de alta por lo bien que estaba respondiendo, eso la hizo sentir feliz; su hijo le estaba dando una gran lección, una de valentía, y de cierta manera ella comprendió que tenía mucho que aprender de Boruto.

Ya no podía ser la chica miedosa y sumisa que dependía de los demás, eso era inconcebible cuando su bebé era tan persistente y necesitaba de ella.

Fue por ello que cuando dieron de alta a su pequeño supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer…

\- Naruto, me iré a casa de mi padre, con Hanabi y Neji – la había malinterpretado.

\- Si es por los cuidados no te preocupes, le he pedido a Tenten que se quede la cuarentena para que nos apoye, y yo trataré de reducir mis horarios en el trabajo para pasar más tiempo contigo y el bebé.

\- No quiero vivir más contigo – clara y sincera, tenía que decirle exactamente lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto incrédulo, era impensable que ella le pidiera algo así, sobre todo porque ella misma había sido quien quería vivir con él.

\- Te amo Naruto, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero mi mundo ya no puede girar solo a tu alrededor. Temo amargarme y amargarle la vida a mi hijo por anteponer tus sentimientos sobre los míos o los de nuestro hijo, así que lo mejor es separarnos.

\- No creo que sea necesario, Boruto es mi hijo – eso para él era suficiente explicación, debido a que su mundo había sufrido un gran cambio emocional al saberse padre; para nada era lo mismo saber que Hinata estaba embarazada, no había dimensionado la ola de emociones y sentimientos que cambiarían en él, y por alguna razón creía que Hinata lo entendería y decidiría quedarse con él.

\- Lo siento Naruto, yo de verdad no puedo seguir viviendo contigo – aun cuando deseaba estar cerca del rubio, sabía perfectamente que no era una buena idea, ver a su padre cuidar de ella y ver a Boruto luchar por salir pronto de ese hospital sirvió para darse cuenta que estaba errando, ella no podía seguir con esa actitud dependiente del rubio; en primera porque deseaba que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, entendiendo que así como ella deseaba lo mejor para su pequeño, su padre debía sentir lo mismo por ella, no quería fallarle más; en segunda porque no deseaba vivir una vida llena de miedos y tristezas que a la larga afectaran a Boruto, ella aun pensaba que Naruto no le perdonaba la infidelidad y ella se sentía celosa de que él no le contara prácticamente nada de sus asuntos y a otras sí; si no podían tener comunicación ¿para qué seguir intentando retenerlo?, tenía que soltarlo y dejar que él decidiera si sería capaz de perdonar o no. Esperaba con todo su corazón que en el futuro las cosas se arreglaran, porque ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero ahora tenía que darle prioridad a su hijo, a darle un ambiente familiar sano.

\- Te amo Hinata, perdóname por desconfiar de la paternidad de Boruto – por un momento se asombró de que él pidiera disculpas, no era la actitud que esperaba, pero ese asombro se desvaneció al instante que vio como el rubio tomaba su pequeña maleta dando a entender que seguramente ella terminaría por irse a vivir con él; supo que no era suficiente y no podía seguirlo permitiendo, el parecía estar muy seguro de que podría seguir dominando de esa manera, pero lo cierto es que ella no quería una vida así, una donde su hijo la viera como la esposa sumisa, sin toma de decisiones, todo por haber cometido un error. Al principio se mordió el labio indecisa, pero luego firmemente lo soltó para decirlo.

\- Me iré con mi familia, Naruto – con suavidad tomo una de sus grandes manos, pero sin atreverse a verlo directamente a los ojos, pues sabía que eso la haría flaquear en su decisión – te amo, lamento el daño que te hice, pero tú también me has lastimado, de verdad no quiero estar contigo ahora.

Ya no podía permitirse ser tan infantil, ella una adulta y siendo madre tenía que comportarse como tal, y eso significaba dejar de depender emocionalmente del rubio, dejar de arrastrarse por su amor, por su perdón. Ya le había pedido disculpas, ya le había demostrado que ella lo amaba acatando todas sus peticiones por muy locas que fueran, sí, le fue infiel, pero ella no quería al Uchiha, ni siquiera lo quería cerca. Si Naruto algún día la perdonaba de corazón y quería estar con ella seguramente lo recibiría, pero por ahora sabía que lo mejor era alejarse. Ahora entendía a su padre, ella como madre no quería ver a su hijo sufrir, y sin duda, esta decisión en parte era por respeto a su familia y su bebé.

No tuvo oportunidad de seguir dialogando con Hinata, una enfermera entró con Boruto en brazos y tras ella Hanabi que estaba ansiosa por estar con su sobrino. Hiashi y Neji no tardaron en unirse para al fin poder tener en brazos al nuevo integrante de la familia, ya que al haber estado en observación, solo a los padres les permitían estar con él.

Fue Hinata quien pidió a su padre volver a casa y este sin cuestionar le dijo que no era necesario preguntar. De alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo de tenerlos en casa.

Se sintió realmente ansioso, desde que Boruto nació y él fue a conocerlo, no había pasado mucho tiempo con Hinata, ya que el trabajo solo le permitía llegar al hospital a las 7pm y volver a las 5am a la casa para ducharse y volver al trabajo, casi siempre era el tiempo que el permanecía al lado de su hijo, para luego medio dormir. Hinata por otro lado, había decidido seguirse quedando en el hospital, Hiashi había movido sus influencias para que se lo permitieran, ya que no quería alejarse de su pequeño y sería más fácil estando en el mismo hospital.

Para nada le gusto esa decisión, el realmente deseaba estar con su hijo y la Hyuga. Pero ella había sido clara en que ahora mismo no quería estar con él, nunca dimensiono que él también la hubiera lastimado, a tal punto que se lo dijera, y esa debió ser la razón de no insistir más. Era viernes y lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue irse a un bar, donde después de un par de copas se encontró con Gaara.

\- Supe que ya nació tu hijo – desde el incidente en casa de sus padres, no había tenido comunicación con él.

\- Se llama Boruto – el simple hecho de recordarlo lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría conocerlo

\- No sé si sea prudente Gaara – sabía que Hinata se sentiría incomoda, y ahora mismo tenía que arreglar asuntos más importantes con ella.

\- Lo es, yo quiero conocer al hijo de mi mejor amigo y pedirle disculpas a la mujer de mi mejor amigo – le pareció sincero.

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Nunca te comprenderé, pero si tu deseo es estar con ella, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Agradecía poder hacer las paces con Gaara, pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era recuperarla, la extrañaba. Extrañaba su aroma, su calor, sus sonrisas, lo cariñosa que podía ser, todo de ella lo necesitaba. Esa noche a pesar de lo cansado que estaba no pudo dormir del todo por pensar en sus palabras "tú también me has lastimado", tenía que reconocer que tuvo un ataque de locos cuando se enteró de su infidelidad y había hecho cosas que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado, él nunca había sido un machista y se había estado comportando hasta ahora como uno.

No fue hasta la mañana que supo que no debió insultarla o tratar de imponer sobre sus deseos. La amaba y ahora entendía que la quería a su lado, pero no a la chica culpable y asustadiza en que se había convertido. La quería de vuelta, a su Hinata, a la mujer de la que se enamoró, la mujer que lo buscaba para conversar de sus pasiones, la Hinata que le sonreía abiertamente y a la que siempre se le ocurrían un montón de cosas, como salir a pasear, ir de viaje, de picnic o simplemente ver películas acostados. Definitivamente ese era su deseo, y por más que le hubiera dolido, tenía que olvidarse de su falla, pues al final eran más cosas que importaban para estar juntos, y ahora existía una con mayor fuerza.

Por primera vez, desde que se hizo cargo de la empresa de sus padres, llego tarde, no quiso ir con Hinata de inmediato, esperaría a que saliera del trabajo; compraría flores donde Ino, le compraría muchas cajas de chocolates finos, y entonces iría a donde los Hyuga para buscarla, le pediría perdón por haberse comportado como un ser incivilizado y le haría ver que él ya la había perdonado, y no mentía. Era verdad que Boruto le había regresado la paz que tanto había buscado, él estaba totalmente listo para estar con Hinata de vuelta, esta vez sin condiciones.

Demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para que Sakura lo notara distraído.

\- Naruto, ¿estás bien?

\- Lo estoy, sí.

\- No te creo nada. ¿Todo bien con tu bebé?

\- Si, él está de maravilla. Lo dieron de alta ayer.

\- Bueno… como te decía, prácticamente el caso esta ganado – nuevamente se sintió ignorada.

Un sonoro golpe en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar – Auch – se quejó mientras frotaba su cabeza – ¿por qué me pegas? – de verdad esa mujer era muy muy fuerte.

\- No me has hecho nada de caso de lo que te estoy diciendo, es como hablar sola, mejor vete a descansar Naruto.

\- No puedo Sakura, tengo muchos pendientes.

\- Pues no pones atención – tenía toda la razón, ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era estar con Hinata, al observar a la pelirosa reconoció que también pudo evitar los celos que su novia sentía por Sakura y no hizo nada, tal vez incluso hasta los fomento.

\- Sakura… ¿tú me harías un favor?, uno personal.

\- No Naruto, no pienso hacerte esa clase de favores, eres mi jefe y no me gustas.

\- No, no, no… Sakura – su risa le hizo ver que bromeaba – en realidad es para desmentir precisamente eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hinata ha sentido celos de ti, piensa que hemos estado coqueteando – Sakura frunció el ceño – tal vez mi culpa por no haberle quitado esas ideas de la cabeza a tiempo.

\- Explícate mejor, no iré con tu mujer a desmentir algo de lo que ni siquiera entiendo.

000000000000000

Hinata amamantaba a Boruto en su habitación, el pequeño era bastante demandante, prácticamente vaciaba la leche de ambos pechos en cada toma, y eso la hacía sentir contenta, pues era un claro indicador de que estaba sano. Acariciaba sus cabellos rubios y por más que intentaba buscar algo diferente, todo él era idéntico a Naruto, no podía estar más agradecida de que el parecido fuera tal. Aunque también podría ser una tortura, pues sería un recordatorio permanente del amor a su padre y no tenerlo cerca.

Naruto fue su único novio, solamente de él se había enamorado y aun lo estaba. Cuanto deseaba que fuera el único que hubiera recibido sus besos y caricias, pero no era así, y era momento de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos; lamentaba que fuera precisamente su hijo quien le enseñaría a ser fuerte y decidida, pues bien sabía que ella por su propia cuenta jamás hubiera logrado tomar la decisión de alejarse del rubio.

Por fortuna nadie de su familia le había cuestionado por aquella repentina decisión. Al parecer trataban de darle tiempo de que decidiera contarles, aunque ya sospechaban que todo seguía teniendo que ver con aquella infidelidad.

A mediodía su celular comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido diferente al anterior se marcaba en su pantalla, frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de Naruto, no había necesidad de contestar un número que no sabía de quien era, así que lo dejo sonar y también las siguientes llamadas. No fue hasta la quinta llamada que supo que era momento de atender, podría ser algo importante y por ello aquella insistencia, además que fuera número desconocido no tendría que significar precisamente que se tratara del pelinegro, claro que al contestar y escuchar la voz detrás del teléfono supo que se equivocaba, claro que se trataba de Sasuke…

\- No cuelgues Hinata, solo escúchame…

\- Sasuke no.

\- Déjame hablar, solo dame un par de minutos…

00000000000

Nunca hablo con la pelirosa de temas profundos, mucho menos de su relación con Hinata, no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora realmente necesitaba un consejo femenino, hasta ahora sus amigos habían fungido como psicólogos, pero bien sabía que ellos tomarían partido por él siempre, necesitaba alguien neutro y sabía que ella podría hacerlo.

Termino por contarle toda la historia del mal que paso con Hinata, detallo cada momento, desde que llego a su departamento y supo de la infidelidad cometida con el médico, que su socio era Itachi y termino rompiendo sus contratos para no tener nada que ver con los Uchiha y no recordar su falla. Que además dio un caos al pelearse con Sasuke por besarse con Hinata.

Sakura quiso golpearse por no haber indagado más sobre aquel evento, ese día ella no había querido ir a la celebración Uchiha-Uzumaki, por la sencilla razón que no quería toparse con Sasuke, sabía que lo único que lograría era sentirse mal al verlo, seguramente la trataría mal, por lo que había aceptado la invitación de Rock Lee a un café, después de aquel día considero seriamente que su amor por Sasuke se trataba más bien de una obsesión, pues nunca la había pasado tan bien con él como ese día con Rock Lee, por primera vez sintió que podía ser ella misma, río con ganas y disfruto como nunca. No era el más guapo, pero definitivamente era el más gracioso y quien mejor la hacía sentir.

Sabía que algo había sucedido, pues al día siguiente su jefe había llegado con moretones indicando que se había peleado con alguien, lo cierto es que nadie dijo nada, al parecer para la mayoría de sus empleados era bastante apreciado y respetado, por lo que nadie le conto lo sucedido y no quiso investigar, suficientes problemas tenía como para indagar en los de otros.

Ahora tenía a su jefe pidiéndole que le aclarara a Hinata que nada tenían entre ellos. ¿Cómo decirle que era mejor aclararle otras cosas? Sabía que tenía los argumentos para hacer que se reconciliaran definitivamente, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin quedar como una loca?, no podía, sencillamente no podía hablar, perder su trabajo era lo de menos, como médico podría buscar trabajo en otro lugar, como el hospital Konoha donde trabajaba su madrina Tsunade, pero su reputación e incluso ser demandada, era lo que más le daba miedo. Sus manos sudaban y su cabeza era un caos, ¿qué hacer?

000000000000

Hola! esta vez me he tardado demasiado, malditas ocupaciones, malditas obligaciones T.T En fin, ya estoy de vuelta!

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son muy lind s y me motivan, ojalá que sigan la historia hasta el final, solo queda un capítulo, realmente la historia no da para más. En teoría solo sería una historia de 10 capítulos, pero … no sé qué paso xD jeje.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke le había explicado que ambos fueron drogados esa noche y que él se dio cuenta al día siguiente, omitió algunas cosas, como el nombre de la persona, pues a pesar de todo no quería perjudicar a la pelirosa. Tampoco le dijo que sabía de sobra que su hijo había nacido y esa fue la principal razón de confesar la verdad, no quería verse como un psicópata, lo cierto es que sus contactos en Konoha se lo habían informado.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti Hinata, nunca supe lo que era el amor y contigo lo he entendido, solo quiero que seas feliz; y sé que es con el estúpido rubio con quien lo serás. Díselo, yo esperare su llamada, seguramente querrá corroborarlo.

Sentía que su corazón se oprimía de vuelta por recordar aquel suceso, pero esta vez de manera diferente, ciertamente recordaba que el deseo que sintió por Sasuke fue abrumador, tanto que se había dejado llevar hasta el punto de terminar en su cama; al día siguiente, en cuanto despertó, se sintió tan mal emocionalmente que no prestó importancia a los síntomas que Sasuke le describía debió sentir, y que ella ciertamente fue presa de ellos.

-Se feliz Hinata. Si el imbécil no logra perdonarte, entonces yo estaré para recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

\- Así no funcionan las cosas Sasuke, este o no con Naruto, yo no estaré con nadie más – para Sasuke esas palabras eran suficientes para corroborar lo mucho que le gustaba, y si ella cambiaba esa forma de ser, seguramente le dejaría de gustar.

Apenas termino la llamada se permitió llorar nuevamente, esta vez frustrada y lamentando ser tan idiota por no darse cuenta que la habían drogado. Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado y si alguna vez bebían, lo hacían juntos y el la cuidaba, desde que se hicieron novios ella nunca más tuvo que llegar sola a casa cuando se hacía noche en algún evento o fiesta, Naruto se encargaba de darle esa estabilidad, por lo menos en Konoha. Estando en Tokio debió darse cuenta que no todas las personas son nobles o buenas, debió cuidarse más, ese había sido su error.

Sus lágrimas se secaron mientras observaba a su bebé, ciertamente a raíz de aquella infidelidad su vida había cambiado para siempre, pero no todo era malo, pues ahora tenía a Boruto, que lejos era lo mejor que en la vida le había pasado. El fruto de su amor con Naruto.

\- Onee-san – Hanabi la llamo a su habitación y entro para admirar a su sobrino que aún seguía dormido – ¿quieres que cuide de Boruto?

\- No es necesario Hanabi, tú debes tener cosas que hacer.

\- Pero si te buscan, te están esperando en la sala…

000000000

Con paso tembloroso llego hasta la sala, Naruto se encontraba de pie observando por la ventana, tan varonil y guapo, ¿le creería el rubio lo que paso ese día en Tokio?, no estaba segura, pero se aventuraría a hacerlo, si le creía o no ya sería decisión de él, lo que a ella le correspondía era decirle lo que Sasuke le había confesado por teléfono.

-N-Naruto… – el nombrado se giró y ella pudo observar tristeza en sus ojos. No supo en que momento llego hasta ella para abrazarla, pero ahora era sujetada por sus fuertes brazos y entonces lo escucho llorar.

\- Perdóname Hinata – sintió como la libero un poco, lo suficiente para caer de rodillas mientras la seguía abrazando, esta vez de sus caderas y su cara recargada en su vientre – fui un imbécil, un completo idiota, yo nunca debí sospechar de ti, yo debí dejar que me explicaras lo que paso ese día y no suponer lo peor de ti.

\- ¿Hablaste con Sasuke? – ¿era posible que se le hubiera adelantado para hablar con Naruto?

\- No, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme, yo solo sé que te he fallado, perdóname Hime, perdóname por favor – si no había hablado con Sasuke, ella no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No sé de qué hablas Naruto.

\- Lo sé todo, Sakura me lo contó – decidió quedarse en silencio, necesitaba escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle – ella te drogo a ti y a al imbécil – sorprendida trato de alejarse del contacto con Naruto, sin éxito, pues este la tenía bien sujeta de sus caderas.

/ Un momento atrás la pelirosa se aventuró a confesar la verdad, no pudo soportar el sentimiento de culpa al ver que Naruto era capaz de perdonar a Hinata sin siquiera saber la verdad, y además en parte le molestó que Sasuke no lo hubiera aclarado teniendo la oportunidad, claro ahora mismo no sabía que ya se lo había confesado a la Hyuga; pero ella sencillamente no quería tener más equivocaciones en su vida.

Su relato fue real, ella quiso drogar al Uchiha para llevárselo a la cama y sin planearlo también drogo a Hinata de paso, el rubio que en un principio no lo creyó y le pareció lo más ridículo del mundo, finalmente lo acepto al ver que la pelirosa seguía en su posición. Mentiría si no tuvo ganas de gritarle e insultarla, pero sencillamente un sentimiento de horror se apodero de él. ¿Qué infierno había estado sufriendo Hinata? Desde su perspectiva eso se consideraba una violación y para rematar él se había estado comportando como un maldito con ella.

Sakura no espero a que Naruto la despidiera, simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Esperaba que el rubio no la demandará, pero de cualquier manera había sido clara con él, ella lo negaría todo en la corte si es que él lo hacía, y a estas alturas sería muy difícil comprobarlo. /

\- ¿Fue ella? – el rubio asintió, mientras se incorporaba para poder observarla, pero sin querer romper el contacto, sujeto una de sus manos – ¿cómo fue que te lo dijo? – Sasuke solo le había dicho que los drogaron, en ningún momento revelo quien fue la persona y ella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar.

\- Lo siento Hime, yo le conté nuestros problemas para que te aclarará que nada hay entre ella y yo, y al final fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ella se impresionó y al final decidió decirme lo ocurrido ese día. Al principio no le creí, pero luego de que me narró todo con tanta precisión, supe que no mentía, no tendría por qué hacerlo.

\- Ella quería acostarse con Sasuke, es lo que buscaba.

\- Eso mismo dijo. Además ha dejado la empresa y por eso he decidido no tomar represalias contra ella, porque aun con el daño hecho, si no hubiese contado la verdad nunca hubiera sabido lo que realmente paso. A menos que tú quieras demandarla… yo te apoyare en todo el proceso.

\- Hoy me llamo Sasuke contándome lo mismo – lo observó tratando de ver alguna señal de molestia, pero no vio ninguna – Yo tampoco sabía lo que paso ese día, yo no me di cuenta que estaba drogada – antes de poder llorar nuevamente Naruto la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Lo que más lamento fue no haber permitido que me contaras los hechos y actuar tan impulsivamente.

\- Aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo no sabía que estaba drogada, aun así no deja de dolerme Naruto, yo debí ser más fuerte, yo debí ser más inteligente…

\- Deja de atormentarte Hime, yo no estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy conmigo, porque yo te conozco de toda la vida y debí saber que tu serías incapaz de hacerme algo así, y en cambio actué como un salvaje insultándote y hasta maltratándote – en su desesperación llevo ambas manos a sus glúteos para masajearlos, Hinata de inmediato supo que se estaba disculpando con su trasero.

\- No fue tan doloroso – le dijo tratando que dejara de tocarla, pues lejos de tomarlo como un arrepentimiento, esas caricias solo empezaban a estimularla, y ahora mismo ni siquiera podían tener intimidad.

Sintió como ahora sus manos llegaban a sus pezones para masajearlos con extremo cuidado por encima de la ropa – ¿aquí no te lastime? – pregunto sumergido en su tarea.

Se sentía realmente bien, pero eso solo estaba logrando que se excitara y eso no era algo que en ese momento debía suceder – No, deja de tocarme Naruto – como un mandato alejo sus manos, ella lo miró sorprendida por hacerle caso de inmediato.

\- Perdón Hime, sé que no tengo derecho a tocarte, yo solo quiero que me perdones – su mirada estaba gacha, avergonzado por dejarse llevar.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, o al menos no lo siento así, pero si tú me has perdonado… – Ahora mismo no tenía ningún remordimiento contra el rubio, sobre todo porque ella se ponía en su lugar y se daba cuenta que ella quizá se habría portado más radical.

\- Yo te perdone desde que vi a Boruto – se adelantó a decirle – desde que lo conocí supe que quería estar a tu lado bien, te lo juro, hoy que he hablado con Sakura y me he enterado de la verdad, sinceramente tampoco siento que tenga algo que perdonarte. Todo lo contrario, me siento molesto de que hayan abusado de ti de esa manera. Como nunca tengo un deseo mayor de golpear al Uchiha, pero la misma Sakura ha dicho que él también estaba drogado…

\- Naruto – le hablo para que dejara de divagar – no más golpes por favor – el rubio la observo dándole su atención – no por él, lo digo por ti, realmente no quiero que nada malo te pase.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

\- Siempre, siempre que haces tonterías – ambos sonrieron, aunque se podía visualizar la tristeza que aun los recorría.

\- Es solo que fue una mala jugada.

\- Este suceso ha cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre – sabía que no podrían volver a lo que tenían antes como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero valía la pena intentarlo – no porque nos dejáramos de amar, sino porque al final nos hemos convertido en padres – en cuanto menciono aquella palabra, supo que el rubio mencionaría algo más respecto a las condiciones en que se dio aquel embarazo – No me arrepiento Naruto, yo lo permití, además es el mejor regalo que me has dado – Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo lo vio sonreír con ganas y eso simplemente la hizo sentir dichosa.

\- Eres preciosa Hime, eres la más hermosa – ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo y supo que el también al verlo frotar sus manos con insistencia – ¿Quieres seguir a mi lado Hime? – ya no quería suponer más, quería estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, pero también de sus deseos, no quería violentarla más.

No había necesidad de palabras, ella sabía que lo había recuperado, porque para empezar ya ni siquiera sentía celos de la pelirosa, sobre todo porque por fin tenía esa comunicación con el rubio que era la que se había perdido hace tiempo. Así que no encontró mejor manera que responder abrazándolo del cuello para luego besarlo intensamente.

0000000000

Realmente estaba cansado, Boruto no paraba de gatear y buscar peligro desde su punto de vista. Una pequeña mesa de vidrio era lo más peligroso en el mundo, o quizá lo eran los floreros o aquellas cortinas que llegaban hasta el piso y por supuesto los contactos de luz, definitivamente cambiaría la decoración de la sala, más bien, de toda la casa.

Cambiar pañales era pan comido, lo realmente difícil siempre sería preparar sus papillas y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo. Cuanto extrañaba a Tenten y a su adorada cuñada, ahora valoraba la ayuda que les dieron cuidando al pequeño en Konoha. Pero no había realmente tiempo de lamentaciones, el pequeño e hiperactivo Boruto no le daba tiempo de nada, ni de quejarse. Por ello en cuanto dormía el aprovechaba para también hacerlo, de otra manera no dormiría nunca.

Apenas metió un pie en el departamento se dio cuenta del desastre, había comida por todos lados, juguetes regados y muchas de sus apreciados adornos se encontraban arrumbados en una esquina. Todo era culpa del rubio, no entendía porque hacía tanto desastre cuando cuidaba a Boruto, si cuando ella lo hacía la casa nunca sufría esos remolinos de destrucción. Suspirando camino hasta la habitación tratando de esquivar cualquier cosa que estuviera en el piso; su deseo de reclamar se esfumó en cuanto los vio dormir plácidamente, ambos bocarriba con brazos y piernas estiradas, la escena era de lo más tierna, y sin pensarlo demasiado les hizo una foto. Con sumo cuidado se recostó en la cama para dormir al lado de sus amores, ella también estaba cansada.

Su vida en Tokio jamás sería la misma, ahora era mil veces mejor, no solo Boruto estaba con ella, Naruto también, alegando que no soportaría estar lejos dos años. La solución fue sencilla, el rubio acepto finalmente la asociación con su suegro y dejo al mando a Konohamaru y Neji. El estaría al pendiente trabajando desde casa y cuando fuera realmente necesario iría a Konoha. Pero ahora mismo su lugar de residencia sería al lado de su novia e hijo. Habían terminado por comprar una pequeña casa, era lo más sano, no volver a vivir en ese departamento que tan malos recuerdos les traería siempre. Afortunadamente nunca más volvieron a saber de Sasuke o Sakura, que nada bueno podrían aportarle a sus vidas.

Era Naruto quien más fungía en el papel de dedicarse al hogar, puesto que Hinata tenía que pasar más tiempo en la universidad, todo por recuperar y volver a poner en marcha su proyecto de investigación en el que tanto había trabajado y aparentemente tendría que poner más empeño por lo abandonado que lo tenía. Por ello, era Naruto quien ahora permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a Boruto, y eso en gran medida lo agradecía Hinata, nadie mejor que ellos para cuidarlo.

Definitivamente su relación volvió a ser la misma desde que se aclaró todo, Naruto la trataba nuevamente como una princesa y esta vez ella se comprometió a poner empeño y echarle ganas a las cosas que le apasionaban y al parecer el rubio estaba dispuesto a complacerla y apoyarla en sus sueños, siendo uno de ellos estar juntos y ser felices; por supuesto tenía que cumplir con sus horarios de clases e investigación del posgrado y realmente Naruto se estaba comportando comprensivo en ese sentido.

Despertar juntos era por demás maravilloso, Hinata era quien preparaba el desayuno y luego partía a sus deberes, el rubio se quedaba cuidando al pequeño y en la tarde era cuando debería regresar Hinata, pero a veces se retrasaba más de lo normal, como ese día que Naruto por fin había logrado que Boruto se quedara dormido y él había decidido esperar a Hinata mientras observaba una película de acción.

Ese día había salido algo más tarde, cuando llego a casa lo primero que visualizo fue la sala donde la tv estaba prendida y Naruto dormía. Se sentó a su lado para poder observarlo, de verdad le gustaba mucho, unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso delicado que aparentemente no podría despertarlo, pero así fue, el rubio abrió sus ojos y antes de que ella se alejara la abrazo por la cintura.

-Hime – su sonrisa siempre la haría suspirar.

\- No quise despertarte…

\- Te estaba esperando.

\- ¿y Boruto?

\- Profundamente dormido, logre que sacará toda esa energía, creo que no despertará hasta mañana.

\- No lo dudo – pudo visualizar el tremendo desorden de la casa. Suaves besos en su cuello lograron que se olvidara de su alrededor, en realidad nunca había logrado reclamar al rubio por semejante desorden y es que tenía la capacidad de con una simple sonrisa hacer que se olvidara de todo…

Las manos del rubio se aferraron a sus caderas para luego acomodarla en su regazo, Hinata sujeto sus hombros y recibió con gusto las caricias y besos del rubio. Como era de esperarse no tardo nada en llegar hasta sus pechos para besarlos por encima de su blusa. El rubio jamás perdía el tiempo…

-Me encantan, me encantas Hime – apenas retiro la blusa se dedicó a masajear ambos pechos con suavidad.

Él siempre la complacía, siempre se encargaba de que ella disfrutara, tenía que reconocer que sabía lo que hacía, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, claro que no.

Tomó el control con el simple hecho de besarlo, para luego besar su cuello y solamente dejo de besarlo para retirar la molesta playera y seguir con su tarea de besar el torso desnudo de su novio, quien ahora con ojos cerrados recargaba su cabeza en el asiento permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias y besos de Hinata.

Con maestría desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro ya erecto. Estaba fascinada por siempre encontrarlo así, ella no podría saber que ante cualquier caricia que le diera logaría ese efecto en él. Hincada frente a él, comenzó a jugar con su miembro, dando pequeños besos en su largo para luego lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara. El placer experimentado no tardó en reflejarse, lo supo al escuchar su respiración y al sentir sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza. Todo se intensifico en cuanto metió su pene a su boca, solo cabía la mitad en su pequeña cavidad bucal, pero sabía de sobra que eso era suficiente para Naruto, sus gemidos le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien, chupar, succionar y besar con insistencia, pronto sintió como las caderas del rubio se movían involuntariamente buscando más, y ella lo permitió y le ayudo con sus manos, con una masajeando sus testículos y con la otra masturbándolo para que la sensación fuera más placentera. Se vino con fuerza y Hinata se sintió dichosa de las sensaciones que lograba en él, como siempre bebió hasta la última gota de su semen y lo observó mientras se recuperaba.

En cuanto Naruto abrió sus ojos, se incorporó para levantarla del suelo con sus fuertes brazos, luego se vio despojada de su pantalón y finalmente de su braguita color lila. Ella solita se sentó a horcajadas sobre el para besarlo y él la recibió con gusto mientras exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo con caricias subidas de tono.

\- Solo tu podrías ser capaz de ponerme duro cuando me acabo de venir…

\- Me alegro de eso – coquetamente comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro para volver a despertarlo, cosa sencilla, sobre todo cuando se quitó su brasier y dejo a la vista del rubio sus dos pechos que bien sabía eran la parte favorita de su cuerpo. En ese instante sintió el miembro incluso más grande que antes si eso era posible.

No tardó ni un segundo en tomar las caderas de Hinata con ambas manos para esta vez penetrarla y con su boca jugar con sus pechos, lamerlos y succionarlos. Estar unidos de esa manera siempre sería placentero, sobre todo porque ambos sabían a la perfección lo que el otro deseaba y sabían cómo lograr llevarse mutuamente a la cima.

-Deliciosa – se puso roja en cuanto supo a lo que se refería – hace una semana había dejado de amamantar a Boruto, y la razón de que siguiera produciendo leche, aunque en menor medida, era que el rubio seguía estimulando sus pechos.

\- N-Naruto – quiso regañarlo pero justo en ese momento comenzó a moverse en su interior, logrando que Hinata se dejara llevar por las sensaciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – llevo nuevamente uno de sus pezones a su boca para demostrarle lo mucho que ambos disfrutaban de ese contacto. Hinata solo podía gemir gustosa sosteniéndose de los hombros del rubio – ¿te deje sin habla? – soberbio, sabía que puntos de su intimidad tocar para llevarla al límite.

Pero ella también lo sabía, aun sostenida de los hombros del rubio, comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que los movimientos fueran más fuertes y certeros, el rubio gimió satisfecho de verla tan decidida, el choque acuoso de sus intimidades lograron que se olvidara de todo, incluso perdió el contacto con sus pechos para poder gemir y gruñir abiertamente.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto a modo de triunfo, sabiendo que ahora era ella quien les estaba dando placer y lo llevaba al limite

\- Bien jugado princesa – el rubio tenía entre sus manos las caderas de Hinata para ayudarla a continuar con los ricos movimientos que los hacían suspirar y gemir hasta que finalmente fue Hinata quien llego al orgasmo, el rubio lo supo por las contracciones de su vagina y porque al instante dejo de moverse, estaba sumergida en una ola de sensaciones que la hacían olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en esa corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo; el rubio solo pudo seguir arrematando hasta venirse en su interior.

\- Quiero otro bebé – dijo entre suspiros la Hyuga, mientras se recargaba en el pecho del rubio.

\- Apenas termines tu posgrado te prometo que te volveré a embarazar – era mejor que siguiera tomando anticonceptivos por ahora, al final de cuentas tenían mucho tiempo para planear otro hijo, el rubio no mentía en eso; aunque si mantenía oculto un secreto, el fin de semana le propondría matrimonio, esta vez bien planeado, en un bonito restaurante con una vista espectacular de Tokio, y pensándolo bien, seguramente Hinata querría ir a otro lugar y terminaría pidiéndole matrimonio mientras comieran helado, lo cual sería perfecto, al final de cuentas esa era la Hinata de la que estaba enamorado.

Fin.

0000000000

Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el final, y la verdad es que me gustaría saber que les ha parecido. Si les gusto aunque sea un poquito o si me quieren dar un tomatazo (critica constructiva para que mejore), o deplano si no les gusto nadita D: pues también sería bueno saberlo. Igual también me gustaría saber si esperaban o les hubiese gustado otro final. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
